Pokemon Master
by reaver216
Summary: Ash gets captured by Mewtwo and is turned from the trainer to the trainee the story is a work in progress there will be lemons Ash x Pokemon if you don't like this kind of a story then please do not read this. Also please review and be nice I know I'm not the best writer and I apologize if it seems copy and paste. M/M & M/F as well as some gender bending. Review my story please
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

I hope all you Pokemon and yaoi fans like this story and I do not own Pokemon and for those who like my Naruto story please be patient I am still working on it

* * *

Ash stood across a Pokemon battlefield staring at the Pokemon who calls himself Mewtwo. Ash had challenged him to a fight not a Pokemon battle just him against Mewtwo the stipulations of the outcome is that if Ash wins Mewtwo will leave and never try to destroy mankind again but if Mewtwo won he will take Ash as a Pokemon (but Ash didn't know that) but would still stop his current plan. Mewtwo agreed to not use his psychic powers in the fight against Ash and now they stood facing one another ready to fight for the fate of Ash.

Ash started by rushing onto the field in an attempt to end the fight quickly but Mewtwo leaned to the side and avoided the hay maker Ash sent aiming for the Pokemon's jaw stepping to the side Mewtwo twisted his right foot inward and quickly spun around landing a hard hit with his tail to Ash's stomach sending him stumbling and landing on his back getting up Ash was holding his stomach gingerly he could already feel it bruising so Ash put his arms in a more kick boxing like position and waited for Mewtwo to come to him having learned very little of his opponent other than he was quick and strong which is a very dangerous combination, oh yeah and it hurt like hell getting hit with Mewtwo's tail.

Seeing the human named Ash take a more defensive stance Mewtwo smirked he knew his tail was powerful and to be struck across the stomach from it would hurt most Machoke let alone a human but to see Ash not only stand up but continue to fight by changing tactics got him excited. "Damn that hurt." He heard Ash mutter. Mewtwo then rushed into Ash's defense and started a vicious combo of punches and kicks finishing with turning for another punishing tail swipe by the time he finished his circle Ash's arms were swollen and bruised but the boy still stood there defiantly staring at Mewtwo.

Ash was in pain was putting it mildly his arms throbbed painfully after he had been able to block some of Mewtwo's blows but many had gotten through further bruising his lower chest and ribs he was thankful he was able to block the tail but was regretting it as his arms were practically numb with pain but he knew they weren't broken so gritting his teeth, Ash raised his arms once more he knew he was losing but he refused to go down with out a fight and prepared for his next strike thinking Mewtwo had used his full speed but kept in mind Mewtwo might not of either so taking a step as he began to run he was not as surprised when Mewtwo ran even faster than before with a gleam in his eyes Ash couldn't identify and then every thing went black as Mewtwo struck hard and fast at his chest sending him skidding back to his original position only for him to fall backwards onto his back eyes open faded and lackluster in his unconscious state. Mewtwo then used his psychic powers to lift off of the ground taking Ash with him but before he got to far he heard someone screaming for him to wait when Mewtwo turned he saw Pikachu coming towards him with a determined look in his eyes he asked Pikachu "What do you want?"

"I want to go with Ash, I want to stay with him." Pikachu said.

"So be it." Mewtwo said and then bringing Pikachu up to them flew off to places unknown.

* * *

(unknown amount of time later)

Ash slowly woke up to Mewtwo changing bandages he didn't see any blood on the old bandages and was confused he was about to ask when Mewtwo said "I applied a salve to help reduce the swelling and heal the bruises." Nodding he relaxed a little before Pikachu made his presence noticed, that had Ash smiling but Mewtwo spoke again "You impressed me Ash when you fought me after my combination of hits you used your own power hidden within you called aura I want another fight against you and I'll get it one way or another after you heal you are going to go train this power of yours when I think you have trained long enough I will come search for you and when I do you better be prepared for a real fight against me with my powers against you and your power." after finishing the final wrapping Mewtwo applied some sap to the cloth to keep it in place. Ash was still feeling drowsy and sore so he fell back to sleep with Pikachu curled by his side.

The next time Ash woke up was to Pikachu shaking him as best as he could which was pretty good right now but he was screaming at Ash saying "Ash wake up already you slept all night and most of the morning you need to eat." Ash could hear the concern in the familiar voice that reminded him of Pikachu's.

First thing Ash thought was Pikachu had learned to talk like a human and became excited and asked "Pikachu when did you learn to speak English."

"(sigh) First of all Ash I'm not speaking in English it was Mewtwo he did something to you I'm not all that sure of everything but he said you'd be able to understand us now I didn't catch all he said since he used some technical terms and lost me, sorry." Pikachu said exasperated at first then apologetic at the end since he couldn't remember everything Mewtwo had told him when the psychic Pokemon had returned later after Ash had stopped tossing and turning.

* * *

(one week and four days later)

Ash had been healing very fast with the salve Mewtwo used on his bruises and had much more mobility back in his stomach and arms and was enjoying feeding himself once again as Mewtwo tended to his bandages. " _Now that I can_ _move better I can finally explore the valley we're in I hope the weather stays mostly sunny._ "

Ash thought to himself as Mewtwo was leaving planning his evening as well but when he heard Ash's thoughts he said "I hope you don't plan to go to far if you leave there is a strong thunderstorm heading this way." He wouldn't had said any thing but Ash wouldn't have been able to get back in time to avoid the storm nor would he have found a good shelter to wait the storm out so with his peace said Mewtwo left the room.

"I guess I'll just walk around the clearing outside. Bulbasaur do you mind helping me up and out?"Ash asked to his Bulbasaur friend.

"I'll do it." Came an all to familiar rumbling voice from the window. Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur turned their heads to the window to see the large winged lizard that had spoken. Walking across the room and to the bed Charizard bent over Ash.

"Charizard you came back but I thought you said you weren't coming back." Ash said with tears of joy running down his cheeks as he hugged Charizard.

"Of course I came back I couldn't leave you not after all the things you've done for me, I felt like I had to come back. Now let's get you out of here." Charizard said as he picked Ash up and moving to the window when he stepped out he spreads his wings in preparation to fly but he was waiting for Bulbasaur and Pikachu to get on with Ash so he can take off with all of his friends but before either Pikachu or Bulbasaur got there Mewtwo spoke out.

"The storm is heading in a northwestern direction but going more to the west which will bring the center of the storm directly over this valley if you fly now you might be able to avoid the storm." Mewtwo said with a smirk he knew Charizard planned to keep going as far as he could but Mewtwo had a plan he had created a choker that looked like two Mews were holding a red and blue sunburst gem between them and their tails wrapped back and around meeting and wrapping around each other to make the choker completely wrap around the neck of the wearer pulling the choker out of some sub-space Mewtwo once more said "Before you leave I want you to wear this." Mewtwo finished with showing Ash the choker. Ash thought that the choker was great he loved it and eagerly agreed and with a flash of light the choker was around Ash's neck. Mewtwo smiled now he would always have a vague idea of where Ash was but Ash didn't know that and with a quick and powerful leap Charazard was out of the window and beating his wings with all his might and flew northeast so he could avoid the storm altogether in order to keep Ash and himself dry.

Mewtwo strolled out of the room thinking to himself with a smirk on his face. " _Now I can watch the storm and then return to my work with the pokeball, that Charizard will keep Ash from making his wounds worse and now that I can work undisturbed, the work should go faster on a pokeball that will catch a human._ "

* * *

(several days later)

Ash was resting against the warm and comforting belly of Charizard with Pikachu in his lap as they all slept Bulbasaur was gathering fruits and nuts to eat as he gathered it all on a large leaf to keep the food off the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 Clueless Ash makes a return

Ash awoke in the middle of a Pokemon pile with Charizard at his back, Pikachu on his chest, Bulbasaur next to his right thigh but no sign of Squirtle anywhere. Ash sat up slowly so he wouldn't toss Pikachu to the cave floor or just drop Bulbasaur on the ground to roughly. Ash stood up and stretched out the kinks in his body from the night and being carried all day by Charizard who was awakened when Ash started moving he watched as Ash looked around frantically looking for his missing friend.

"Ash Squirtle went out earlier this morning to search for food and water so calm down before you hurt yourself I mean really what was you thinking taking on a Pokemon. That Mewtwo could have killed you and now he is waiting for you to get stronger for a rematch how do you plan to do that you humans take more time than a Pokemon to get stronger and this power he said you have do you even know how to train with it?' Charizard spoke softly, he knew Ash was at the moment both physically and mentally weak since only Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and himself stayed with Ash after Mewtwo had crushed their Poke-balls and even though Ash was hiding it well Charizard knew Ash was hurting on the inside at what he sees as a betrayal but he couldn't hide it from his friends.

"I was thinking he might have been like all psychic Pokemon Charizard you know physically weaker than a normal type but mentally powerful like Alakazam I did not expect him to hit harder than Mankey or Primeape." Ash said truthfully it was at this time a voice screeched from the cave entrance.

" **Ash Ketchum when I get you home you have some explaining to do** but thank goodness we found you, you are in big trouble mister."after the initial screaming startled Pikachu and Bulbasaur awake who jumped on instinct in front of Ash protectively causing the woman to calm down in mid-sentence.

"I agree with your mother on this one my young friend. When Misty and Brock came to me and told me what happened I didn't know what to think so how did you escape? And it is a good thing you kept your Pokedex with you or else finding you would have been much harder I fear." said a man standing next to the woman who first screamed at Ash.

"Mom, Professor Oak what are you two doing here and I didn't escape Professor he let me leave so I could train in some kind of power he called aura and said I used some in our fight he also said

"Pidgyeot ot ototo " came from the sky interrupting Ash and alerting them to the bird Pokemon coming in for a landing. The humans and Pokemon both looked up to see a Pidgyeot with a strange blue hump on it's back but as it was coming closer to land everyone saw that it was Squirtle riding on the bird this confused Delia and the Professor but it cheered Ash up. Squirtle had left earlier for two reasons 1 Ash needed food and water which brings us to reason number 2 he was getting dry and needed to take a dip where he could get some water for Ash and soak himself to keep healthy and strong then he could go search for food, where he ran into an old friend. After catching up with what has happened since they last saw each other Pidgyeot decided Ash needed him by his side to lend his support now more than ever.

"Pidgyeot it is great to see you too, Squirtle where did you find him?" Ash said then asked.

"Well I was feeling dry and I knew you'd be hungry when you woke up and after taking a dip in a nearby stream I went to find food and ran into him he helped me find and pick some berries that should help heal your bruises well what is left of them."Squirtle said and handed over a small bag of woven leaves filled with berries, of course Ash's mom and Professor Oak only heard a series of squirts and squirtles completely unaware that Ash understood every word well his mother didn't but Professor Samuel Oak took immediate notice.

"I'm sorry I worried everybody I really am but I can't go back not until I fight Mewtwo again and even then there is a chance I won't be able to so I need to train and get stronger and learn how to use aura if I don't, I won't have a chance." Ash said looking at his mother he knew that he needed to get her to understand.

Delia was going to protest but looking at his eyes and how they burned with determination and she knew he wouldn't give on the subject sighing she said "Fine but I want you to write at least once a week mister and try to find your friends and let them know what is going on maybe they can help and don't forget to bath regularly." After that Professor Oak and Delia turned to leave as they started walking the Professor said "Oh and Ash don't feel so upset about your other Pokemon they may return to you someday like your Pidgyeot so don't forget they will never forget you plus you have all the other Pokemon you sent to my lab."

"Thanks Professor I needed that and it was great to see you two again but now I need to go figure out how to use aura. But I don't know what I have to do to even begin."Ash said happy that his mother and the Professor would come to find him and the Professor's reassuring words but becoming depressed at the end as he realized he has no clue how he will train with something he doesn't even know how to use.

"Go to Sinnoh Ash I have heard of a Pokemon that can use aura there if you can find one maybe just maybe you can get it to teach you how to use your aura but Ash I don't think that learning such an ability will help from what Misty and Brock had said Mewtwo is a psychic Pokemon and aura world be weak against it." Professor Oak said

"Thanks Professor I'll do that. Pidgyeot do you mind giving me a ride I'm sure Charizard will be more than happy to do it but he can't match your top speed for as long as you can." Ash said moving close to Pidgyeot raising his right hand to stroke along the crest on his head. Pidgyeot just nodded his head and crouched down to make it easier for Ash and Charizard stepped up behind the boy to lift him into place on the back of the large bird then he knell down to scoop up Squirtle and Bulbasaur as Pikachu jumped up to join Ash on top of Pidgyeot turning his heard Ash said "Bye and so long I'll get stronger and I will beat Mewtwo next time. So please don't worry about me mom and the next time you see me I'll be able to use aura at will."

* * *

(one week later)

It had taken Ash a few days to find Brock and Misty as they had split up and went back home to see their families they were going to meet back up with each other and continue their own journeys to honor their friend who they were sure Mewtwo had wiped his mind much like he had done to nurse Joy. They were just catching a fairy to get to another region when a Charizard with a Squirtle and Bulbasaur and a Pidgyeot with Ash and Pikachu landed next to them.


	3. Chapter 3 Training Begins

Thank you Thor94 for letting me bounce ideas at you and your help to make this chapter as good as I could

* * *

"Ash! How are you here?" Misty asked as she hugged Ash tightly in her excitement to see her friend again.

"Yeah Ash I'd like to know that as well after all that Mewtwo didn't seem like the type of pokemon to just let you go." Brock said from behind Misty with his ever squinting eyes looking in Ash's direction.

"Well he did actually but I need to learn how to use aura so I can fight harder for my freedom. And that is why I need to go to Sinnoh where I can find a Lucario who will teach me." Ash said looking down he didn't want to see the looks of his friends before looking up with determination burning in his eyes.

"Well it's good to have you back with us and where did that choker come from." Misty sad and demanded as she had just noticed it and it was giving her a bad feeling.

"He-he well Mewtwo gave it to me I'm pretty sure it has some alternative reason for it but I like it so I wouldn't take it off even if I could." Ash said defensively while holding his hands close to his neck.

* * *

(3 days later)

Ash and friends disembarked from the luxury cruiser on a dock in Canalave city. Ash, Misty and Brock could be seen leaving little city while Ash tried to get information on the whereabouts of any Lucario but only hearing rumors of of said Pokemon. After getting stocked up on supplies for the next month Ash and the Pokemon went into the forest not to far from Canalave. Walking through the woods on a hot summer day passing under the shade provided kept his walk more comfortable than it could be but still pleasant enough that he was calmly walking with his eyes closed and his Pokemon eyeing him as he avoided any stray roots in his way.

"Hey Ash how are you doing that?" Misty questioned thoroughly confused as to how her friend was walking around without tripping over any roots.

"Doing what Misty?" Ash asked as he spun to look at his friend but he lost his concentration and promptly tripped over a root. Flailing his arms in an attempt to regain his balance for a few moments before falling backwards and rolling down the slightly hidden but very steep hill that when Ash turned was now right behind him.

Bam. Crash. Thwack. Snap.

"Aaaahhhh" Thud "Oww stupid branch." Ash shouted after his tumble and rolling down how he ended up in a tree he'll never know then the tree branch holding him up gave way under his weight braking and dropping him to the ground. Pikachu was the first down the hill to check on Ash with Bulbasaur right behind him while Misty and Brock slide down the steep hill careful not to fall and tumble like Ash did. After a few days Misty and Brock left to explore Sinnoh as Ash had decided to train in the forest.

* * *

(1 week later)

After finding a hidden grotto with a nice little waterfall and plenty of berries and other such necessities Ash started by running from one side of the grotto to the other with Pikachu joining him. After running Ash stood under the waterfall cleaning the grime from the last few days and the sweat of his run away he was just wiping down his body when he heard the bushes rustling. Turning quickly to see what was coming turned out to be a big mistake as Ash slipped from the rock and fell into the stream. After being dragged down and away from his spot by the current Ash found himself running out of air quickly swimming to the side away from the waterfall he drug himself out of the water heaving and huffing for air.

 **[ Lemon ]**

Suddenly a Yanmega appeared flying around the grotto and as Ash watched it do some aerobatics diving around, flipping and rolling in the air he never noticed Bulbasaur getting in range until a brownish orange powder covered him stunned on his hands and knees as well as naked Ash was afraid of what Bulbasaur was thinking but before Ash could say or do anything Yanmega landed on top of Ash. Ash could tell by the weight of the Pokemon it was larger than a normal Yanmega and before he could protest it placed it's also larger than normal poke-cock against Ash's unprotected ass and with a mighty thrust rammed it to the base of it's cock into Ash and started with a quick pace it fucked Ash who was screaming in pain but was soon muffled by Bulbasaur's fat cock.

"Oh Ash your mouth is so warm and you don't know how long we've waited for this chance. I have loved you since the day you showed me what a kind and courageous person you are." Bulbasaur moaned as he began a much slower pace than Yanmega.

"Oh yeah this human is tight it was fortuitous that I ran into you out here Bulbasaur." Yanmega grunted and began to speed up as it's cock started to swell with it's excitement and desire. In only half an hour Yanmega could hold its orgasm no longer so with one last thrust in he released all his cum inside of Ash's tight and hot rectum. Ash another muffled scream that sent Bulbasaur over the top and caused him to cum as well filling Ash throat and stomach with his semen with Ash unprepared for the action started choking causing some of the cum to come out of his mouth and nose. After a few moments of just standing there Bulbasaur stepped back to let Ash breath properly but Yanmega stayed perched on top of Ash still pumping in it's baby batter into the paralyzed boy.

Even after Ash recovered from the stun spore Yanmega would not leave his perch when asked why Yanmega only had this to say "I'm not done." This was the wrong thing to say.

Ash then got a mad gleam in his eyes when he heard Charizard land behind him and Yanmega and said. "If you won't remove yourself then I know someone who will. Charizard use flame thrower now and don't worry about me." After the command was given Charizard wasted no time in releasing a torrent of flame but only for a few moments as he didn't want to hurt Ash and when the fire stopped Yanmega was down and out looking like he was barbecued and Ash was only a little red but still just fine.

"Well Ash since you are already in position and it has been one of my little fantasies to feel you around me I think, I will take this opportunity and stuff you with my own cock." Charizard said in a seductive purr before slowly and gently pushing his 14 in. long and 6 in. wide dick into Ash's abused ass. Suddenly a basketball sized ball of blue slammed into Charizard knocking him back and out of Ash to said boy's relief and from the bushes a Lucario walked into the grotto.

"I may not know much about humans but I am sure this one didn't consent to this." Lucario said as he walked to Ash bent down wrapped one of his arms around Ash and gently lifted him into a standing position and helped him back to the edge of the water.

* * *

(3 months later)

In a not so small secret grotto in Sinnoh the sun was beginning it's way across the sky as we see three figures on the grassy field one a Lucario another a small electric mouse and the last a twelve years old boy we all know as Ash he was working with Lucario to see the aura around him and Pikachu was there mostly to watch Ash run into stuff and to help by sending out some thunderbolts for Ash to try dodging in the training course Lucario had set up explaining to Ash it is how young Lucario learn how to use their aura.


	4. Chapter 4 testing and making changes

(Two weeks later)

"Thank you Lucario for everything I think I might be ready for Mewtwo." Ash said as he stood from his fighting position and slowly walked into the river to wash off as well as to relax. "You have been a good friend and great teacher Lucario. I wish you didn't have to leave but I have been here for long enough it is time i leave as well after all I can't make it to easy for Mewtwo to find me."

"To late for that Ash." said Mewtwo from behind as he floated down to the ground. "It is time I catch you and then we'll show the world that I am the true master and then I will release all those captured Pokemon one trainer at a time."

"Wait how did you find me?" asked Ash.

"You made it simple for two reasons. 1 You stayed in one place for to long and 2 you accepted my collar."Mewtwo said with a smirk as he saw the shocked look on Ash's face.

Ash and Mewtwo stare each other down Mewtwo in full confidence and Ash slightly nervous he knew the outcome of this battle against Mewtwo would decide whether or not Ash would continue on his journey a free person. The sun was high in the sky like an old western movie as a slight wind blew through the bushes Pikachu stepped into the clearing and like an unspoken signal the fight began.

Standing at a distance from each other Ash stands determined to win this fight staring into the eyes of Mewtwo after a quick skirmish between them Ash sees that Mewtwo was enjoying the fight and with a slight smile Ash used aura sphere and sent it flying at Mewtwo who countered with shadow ball. When the two orbs collided the aura sphere struggled with the shadow ball before it was over powered and ripped through but Ash didn't stand there and take the hit he was already on the move heading straight for him with his aura focused on his hands forming Scyther like sickles for an attack when Ash was close he swung his arms for a furry cutter but Mewtwo used teleport to dodge but Ash turned and delivered a devastating low kick sending Mewtwo skidding back and then Ash jumped to use high kick but Mewtwo used teleport again getting behind Ash and prepared a confuse ray and when Ash turned around he used it to both confuse and temporary blind Ash which was successful as Ash quickly recoiled from the bright multicolored light giving Mewtwo the time to prepare a shadow ball which he kept charging as Ash stumped around blind and confused flailing about throwing aura spheres in random directions hurting himself when he would fall and when he stood up for the third time Mewtwo released his attack sending Ash flying but before Ash could hit the ground he was stopped in midair by Mewtwo using his psychic power and pulled Ash to and said "You did better this time but I win." Mewtwo then proceeded to Ash against the ground several times before letting Ash drop. Pulling out a black and blue pokeball Mewtwo dropped the ball on Ash which Proceeded to suck him up like a Pokemon but Ash was unwilling to be captured so easily indicated by the ball shaking for a full minute before giving a chime indicating that Ash was caught.

"He has a destiny you know one he will have to fulfill." Lucario said to the back of Mewtwo as he walked away.

"I know that and I will allow him to be the chosen one, if he is a good boy and does any thing and everything I tell him to do." Mewtwo said looking back over his shoulder before turning back and walking away.

* * *

(Mt. Quena)

Under the island in the center of a lake on top of Mt. Quena Mewtwo lays Ash's prone body on a table where he will stay until Mewtwo thinks he is ready, using his psychic power he created some restraints to hold the boy in place. A machine was then lowered from the ceiling it didn't look like much just a simple cylinder with a small rectangular hole which shined a thin light down on Ash as the machine moved from head to a nearby computer screen a three dimensional rendering of Ash was displayed with some areas filled in with red showing Mewtwo the most damage he had done to Ash.

Looking over the computer and seeing the display Mewtwo thought to himself " _Well at least I didn't hurt him as badly as last time. Still it will take time for him to heal._ " As he was thinking he started to walk to the stairs leading up to the surface he heard a groan of pain he didn't look back as he said. "Lay still and go back to sleep." Not even giving Ash a chance to speak Mewtwo left his underground laboratory.

* * *

(1 week later)

The sun was shining and a gentle breeze blew across the top of Mt. Quena as Mewtwo stood watching as Ash attempted to learn a new attack it wasn't going so well as Ash just didn't seem to get the process of turning his aura into fire and it kept exploding in his face.

(sigh)"You are putting to much power into the attack and not keeping focused on the fire you keep scorching yourself fire punch should not be this difficult to preform."Mewtwo suddenly said as he sat off to the side watching the progress and he was not very happy with the constant failure.

"Well it isn't to me I'm human and I have no idea how I'm supposed to do this, it took me weeks to learn how to use my aura and do furry swipe." Ash huffed with indignation thoroughly fed up with blowing himself up as he stood on weak legs that were ready to give from all the use of aura and training to make a shell of fire around his hands which were still smoking from his last attempt.

Over several days Ash was finally able to use fire punch without it burning him and Mewtwo figured it was time for a new attack but he was undecided on what it would be. Ash was doing well as Mewtwo made sure he ate regularly for a growing boy Ash has even gained a bit of muscle from all the physical training Mewtwo forced him to do and it was starting to attract more Pokemon to him at first Ash used them to get stronger as he didn't want a repeat session like the Yanmega but it was getting harder and harder to win against them but what Ash didn't know was Mewtwo had been teleporting them to see just how strong Ash was.

Once the sun was setting Mewtwo would scan Ash to make sure there was nothing wrong internally but tonight was different Mewtwo had a rather large needle filled with a strange glowing blue liquid and before he could say or ask anything everything went black for Ash. Catching Ash before he hit the ground Mewtwo put him on the table where he checks on Ash's progress he then gets a alcohol swab and cleans a spot on the elbow of the boy bringing the syringe up to Ash's arm smirking he thought to himself " _With this he will be more like a Ditto and then he will give me more Pokemon._ " And with his psychic power holding the needle steady plunged it into the fold of Ash's arm.

Ash woke up then next morning with his head feeling fuzzy and his arm burning where Mewtwo had injected the DNA of ditto at first the burning was unbearable but within moments it stopped and his head cleared but he felt something was off and wondered just what Mewtwo had done to him this time. Within minutes of Ash waking up Pikachu entered the room and with a happy shout jumped into Ash's arms and before they knew what was happening Ash became a female Pikachu astonished and confused Ash couldn't help but scream. "What has happened to me?" Before breaking down in a depressed fit.


	5. Chapter 5 surprise visit, old friends

Thanks to T3nk3n115 for getting me back on this story I guess I just needed to think on a different story. Hope you like this chapter there is a surprise character that will make an appearance in this chapter don't know if I'll keep them.

* * *

(The next day)

"Ash calm down. Please just listen to me for a moment." Said Pikachu as they shiny female Pikachu in front of him was running in circles crying about how it was so hard to be a Pikachu the first time. As Ash kept running Pikachu was feeling conflicting emotions for 1 he was quite aroused with Ash's new form 2 confusion he knew that was his best friend and trainer, Ash is supposed to be a boy 3 he was annoyed as Ash kept running and wasn't listening to him.

"Ash I am warning you if you don't stop running and listen to me I am going to fry your ass." Pikachu said with a twitching eyebrow. Ash kept running and crying about the injustice of his situation.

"Alright you leave me no choice. I'm sorry about this." Pikachu said as he concentrated on the powerful electricity flowing through his being and with a loud cry. " **Thunder** " Pikachu released his electricity upon Ash. With hundreds of volts running through his now female body Ash froze up and was quite shocked indeed lighting up like a Christmas tree light flashing through colors for the few seconds Pikachu held the attack. When the powerful thunder attack stopped flowing through her body Ash dropped to the floor groaning but not hurt badly.

"Thanks Pikachu I needed that but how am I a Pikachu again?" Ash said and asked.

"Well I was trying to tell you after you exhausted yourself yesterday Mewtwo put something in you with a needle when I was coming to see how you was doing he was coming out of the room he told me you should wake up today, I was waiting but then nature called if you know what I mean and when I got back you where up I just wanted to pounce you know

I was just so happy. Oh yeah anyway he said he put the genes of a ditto in you but I didn't know ditto wore jeans."Pikachu said.

"No Pikachu that isn't what he meant I think." Ash said looking very down mumbling. " First he made it so I could understand Pokemon that I could take but now I can turn it not a Pokemon like a ditto." Ash then broke down crying about being violated on such a level. Pikachu who listened the entire time could only pat Ash on the back wisspering soothing words to his friend. That was the scene Mewtwo walked in upon seeing two Pikachu's one of each gender caused a smile cross his lips for a second but taking a closer inspection told him Ash was depressed so he sent to Pikachu. " _When you have **her** calm by any means bring **her** to me_." And with that he was back out the door.

* * *

(Couple hours later)

Pikachu was finally able to coax Ash out to show him where Mewtwo was when he realized he did' know where the psychic Pokemon was and shouted. " hey asshole where are you and **what the fuck** did you do to Ash?" Suddenly Pikachu's head was filled with a picture of Mewtwo standing by a lake that was crystal clear and so clean he could make out a few Pokemon in the water he also noticed smoke in the background where Mewtwowas looking with several others.

"Come on we have to hurry something or one has set fire to or at lest in the forest." Pikachu said taking off in a split second to his right with Ash desperately trying to keep up. After a few hours that to Ash felt like a few minutes as he was not used to being a Pikachu again but was quickly getting the hang of it again but in time they got to Mewtwo.

* * *

( A few hours ago within the forest )

Misty and Tracey was getting up for a new day.

" (Yawn) ahh Good mourning guys, man what smells so good Brock? Misty greeted her friends still a little sad at Ash no longer being with them but Tracey was nice, as well as a great artist and had joined the them a few weeks ago but to Misty he was just another friend.

"Blueberry pancakes with some bacon and eggs on side with orange juice to drink or if you prefer water, we also got a glass or two of milk." Brock said as he flipped another pancake on a growing pile." Also I already made something for our Pokemon so breakfast is ready for them." And after a combined shout of " come out everyone" the Pokemon where out and enjoying their meal as Brock turned back to the skillet to flip another pancake before it burnt.

* * *

(flashback)

Tracey had shown them all his pictures he had drawn. Both Misty and Brock we're impressed by the details of each Pokemon he had drawn himself Tacey liked their honesty and asked if he could join them on their journey to which they both whole heatedly agreed to and then asked if he would draw their Pokemon when he nodded they proceeded to call their Pokemon out. Tracey has been working on their Pokemon drawings since after all he would only do natural possess so it has taken some time to get to them all and since Misty and Brock had said to take his time.

(End flashback)

* * *

Not feeling pressure to draw is really what helped him do them as quickly as he has. He is almost done with Brock's Onix and continued while the rock snake ate occasionally pausing to take his own bite of of food once it was served. Even though preoccupied as he was the drawing in front of him he still had the manners to thank and compliment Brock on his excellent cooking skills. Misty was making sure her water Pokemon didn't dehydrate by giving them some of her water from a bottle she had bought from her home town even paying for the shipping for express Rapidash Mail.

* * *

(With Mewtwo)

As Ash and Pikachu examine the sky where the sole cold be seen rising from the forest Mewtwo suddenly said " _You two shall go and see who or what made this fire. I have my assumptions but you can never be sure with so many possibilities in this world."_

 _"_ Hey wait you didn't answer the other part of my question." Pikachu said with a huff in his voice and a scowl on his face Mewtwo looked at the yellow Pikachu and said. " _I injected Ash with Ditto DNA now **she** is a little more likt e a Pokemon then before is all with training Ash will come to control this power as well as i hope it will help Ash learn more easily it is not my fault you jumped on **her** as soon as **she** woke up with no knowledge of **her** new abilities." upon_ hearing this Pikachu looked like he was just told he'll never use another electric attack again.

"It's ok Pikachu you didn't know." Ash said the look surprised from his own voice as it sounded even higher pitched than Pikachu's did in all his running and panic Ash had never truly heard himself speak." Come on let's go already that smoke doesn't look like a forest fire though I have seen what the smoke stack looks like and I o me that looks more like a controlled fire like maybe a campfire. But the sooner we go the sooner we can be sure."

" Ok if your sure Ash you know I'll follow you anywhere." Pikachu said with determination in his eyes and voice. Ash did't know what to say so Ash gave Pikachu the biggest hug he ever could then took off in the direction of the smoke. Pikachu was shocked, Ash didn't know what she was doing the to Pikachu but when he noticed Ash wasn't slowing down he took off behind her watching as Ash's ass bobbed and bounced her tail twitching inticingly in front of him and the scent Ash was giving off was of ozone, sweet grasses and ripe cherries.

* * *

(In the camp)

Misty, Brock and Tracey had finished breakfast and returned their Pokemon to the poke balls and Tracey had finished Onix drawing and was showing that t to Brock and Misty when two Pikachus entered their little clearing the first was a female it's color was more of an orange then the usual yellow with two red strips on her back and the usual tail ending with a hart like shape and the other was a male of the normal yellow color and two brown strips on his back. Tracey was so taken with the Pikachu's he wiped out his scotch pad and begun to draw furiusly as the two Pokemon stood in front of him he had plenty of time to get every detail he could. The male Pikachu held recognition and while the female did to there was a tint of fear in it's expression although Tracey thought they made a great couple together and said. "Pikachu mates nice and one is unusual why is it a different color I must document this occasion but how... Ah ha I got it I will color my picture of these two. Tracey's words brought a very dark blush on both Pikachu's and since Pikachu was looking directly at Ash he could see the blushing now girl Pikachu.


	6. Chapter 6Pikachu Scores

(Misty, Brock and Tracey's Camp)

In the stunned silence Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms to give her a hug. Misty instinctively caught the little rodent before she recognized him.

"Pikachu I am so glad to se you." Misty exclaimed in happiness getting a gasp from Brock as he looked thoughtful for a moment.

" If Pikachu is here then that means Ash is around here somewhere. Can you tell us where he is Pikachu?" Brock said before asking the same left rid mouse Pokemon.

" Pi pika pi pika,pika Pikachu chaa?/Misty and Brock are here, who is he?" Pikachu said while waving his arms around when wildly before pointing at the female Pikachu. In the he next few moments nobody said a word they just didn't know what to say before Misty broke the silence.

" How did Ash end up as a Pikachu again?" Misty asked a little exsaperated at the situation.

" Wait again what do you mean again?" Tracey asked completely confused he had never heard of someone being turned into a Pokemon.

" It is a long story but the short version is we ran across this lady who said she could change people into another form and Ash said like a pikemen to her with all the excitement of a child well one thing led to another and Ash was turned into a Pikachu." Brock explained.

" Ash why won't you talk to us or are you unable to do so?" Misty asked.

"Pi pika pika chaa pika Pikachu./Mewtowo did this to me Misty." Ash said with a few hand monitors as well but with one look at them told Ash that they didn't understand him. Misty, Brock and Tracey stood there pondering what the female Pikachu had said.

" Well shoot I didn't understand him so I guess it isn't a spell like last time." Misty said.

" Wait Misty don't you her that is clearly a female Pikachu didn't you say Ash is a boy." Tracey said.

" He is right Misty that is a female Pikachu but that is Ash's Pikachu Tracey so if he says that is Ash I believe him. But my question is why Ash is a female did Mewtwo do this and most importantly why has he turned our friend into a female Pikachu?" Brock said with a serious face even as he asked the questions, he was also watching who they believed to be Ash for his well her reactions to the questions noticing Ash bobbed her head when he mentioned Ash being who Pikachu said she was the when he asked why Mewtwo turned Ash into a female Pokemon he noticed Ash pointing at Pikachu, who at the mention of Ash being turned into a female was rubbing the back of his head looking sheepish about something.

" Wait I have an idea how about if Ash tells us by writing it down on paper I do after all have plenty to spare and writing utensils well drawing but they will work just the same." Tracey said as he was rummaging through his bag for said items.

" That's a good idea Tracey how about it Ash." Misty said with a little smirk she wanted to see Ash as a Pikachu hold a pencil or at lest something similar. She was walking up to Tracey holding her hand up to whisper something in his ear and whe she moved away with a gleam in his eye he whipped out his sketch book tore a paper off for Ash' use and pulled out two charcoal pencils one for him and one for Ash which he handed it to said Pikachu and brought his scotch book up and his pencil and as **Ash** begun to write Tracey began to draw. Ash was very clumsy whith the pencil as it about two thirds his height and as Ash concentrated to write legibly for them to read he never noticed that Tracey was capturing him on paper yet again. It took Ash a few minutes but what was written down on the paper was clear to all three Ash had written in big bold letters " **Mewtwo did this to me."** Misty, Brock and Tracey were all wondering just how powerful Mewtwo is or how smart he is. The entire time Tracey never stopped drawing as Ash was now just standing there holding the pencil, taking care to get the collar that he had missed earlier in detail.

" Hey look at that collar does someone own your Pikachu friend it looks very good on her!" Tracey commented a little loudly this actually seemed to have a negative effect on Ash since he kept desperately trying not to acknowledge so taking another of Tracey's paper Ash wrote **"I am a boy"** but Tracey wasn't going to stop as he tried to reason with As.

" But your a female Pikachu." Tracey said once more which Ash stamped his writing in a way try to say I am a boy.

" Ok Ash if you are a boy as you say you are then do you have the equipment to back that statement up." Misty said with a playful smirk on her face but that only made Ash use thunderbolt out of anger turn around and run back in the direction of Clarity lake. Misty and Brock were a little stunned from the attack but poor Tracey who hadn't felt a thunderbolt attack before was down on the ground mumbling incoherently with Pikachu looking torn between being proud of Ash's first thunderbolt running after his friend and poking Tracey with a stick to see if he was still alive, after a few pokes and getting a groan from the boy Pikachu took off after Ash.

"Well that was different from the first time. Wonder why Ash blew up like that?" Misty said thinking on her friend's reaction.

" Come on Misty you know Ash better than that, Mewtwo did something to him and it resulted in him some how becoming a female Pikachu he clearly didn't take it well and then Tracey kept bringing it up, then you teased him about having the proper equipment to call himself or rather herself a male I'm worried about Tracey though. Brock said with a bit of disappointment lacing his voice.

" What do you mean worried about Tracey while Ash did a pretty powerful...thunderbolt I think it was no wear near as powerful as Pikachu's was even before Ash powered him up.

* * *

(With Ash)

Ash was running through the woods as fast as her little body could go tears streaking behind as they were shed. Reaching the midway point Ash began to slow down.

"Hey Ash wait up I know your upset but you could have seriously back there you know." Pikachu yelled from a distance. Suddenly an Machoke came striding out of the woods with a wide grin and a disgusting gleam in his eyes.

" Come here cutie let me show you how a real mon can make you feel. Just ditch the shrimp and me and you can go have a stimulating time." Machoke said never loosing that look in his eyes. Ash couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under the gave of the Machoke.

" Hey pal I suggest you leave before this shrimp shows you what a live wire he can be." Pikachu growled his cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Ha ha ha ha you crack me up rodent now scat before I flatten you under foot." Machoke said growling the end. Pikachu just smirked looked straight at Machoke and jumped at his face using quick attack latching on and before the lummox could get a hold on Pikachu to get the little rodent off, Pikachu released his building charge directly into the Machoke for a good half minute before releasing his hold on the brute who just fell backwards unconscious and twitching.

" Humph serves you right you big muscle head. Why don't you think with something other than that muscle below your belt." A really pissed off Pikachu said. Ash was a little moved by Pikachu's reaction but didn't really know how to feel. Ash right now was a malestrom of conflicting emotion but the biggest was the love Ash felt for Pikachu and second was the knowledge that is he is supposed to be a boy but right now isn't which is even more confusing. As Ash sat there thinking about what was happening to her Pikachu was watching his friend and was ready to give chase at a moments notice but also trying to come up with the right words to calm Ash down usually it wouldn't be that hard but the situation was anything but normal. Unknown to either Ash or Pikachu the two were being watched this observer was waiting to see what his little human pet would do. Ash's head was starting to spin when Pikachu grabbed her by the shoulders and looked Ash in the eyes for a moment.

" Ash I was your first Pokemon so we've been together for a while now but since you did everything you could for me that day when the Spearo attacked us, me I mean, I have loved you ever since and I will continue to do so even if Mewtwo turns you into a Muk. So please, please calm down...for me." Pikachu said starting off strong and ending in a pleading voice.

" You love me Pikachu." Ash said in barely a whisper. Deeply moved by what Pikachu said Ash leapt onto Pikachu hugging him tightly saying how much she loved him too. Pikachu was thrilled to here Ash loved him too so ever so gently he pushed Ash back to look her in the eyes.

" You are such a beautiful person and a gorgeous Pikachu. I want to make love with you until you lay my egg." Pikachu said with all the passion in his heart. Although Ash was unsure of the laying an egg she was more than willing to give Pikachu what he desired after all he was one of Ash's most loyal Pokemon and he still is very loyal to Ash so with a nod of her head Ash submitted to Pikachu.

* * *

(Lemon)

Lowering Ash to the ground Pikachu began to explore Ash's new body running his hands down her sides across her belly and down to the folds of Ash's pelvis. Dipping his head down Pikachu took a deep inhale of Ash's female sent before using his toungue, Pikachu began licking with slow long strokes before switching to circular motions and thrusting his toungue in with barely any resistance from Ash's female folds. Ash while slightly uncomfortable with the new sensations fron her groin was finding Pikachu's toungue job to be very stimulating as with every swirl of his toungue Ash felt what she could only describe as electric tingles running throughout her body letting out small noises that sounded like mewing more than moaning. Encoraged by Ash's pleasure noises Pikachu brought up a paw to where he could start rubbing the folds of Ash's vigina up and down slowly sensuously and as randomly as he can slipping some fingers in as well to fondel Ash's inner walls getting deeper more pronounced moans format Ash spurring Pikachu on to increase his speed and to deepen his thrusts and wiggle his toungue. Ash was start to understand what Pikachu was doing as her friend some more fingers but from his free paw now instead of pushing them in he was slightly opening Ash's pussy in time with his toungue. Before Ash could truly understand the extacy she was in her body contracted her walls clamped down powerfully on Pikachu's and a torrent of female Pikachu cum was released and Pikachu lapped up all he could. Ash was now panting with the release of her first orgazim as a female and thinking it was over layer back to relax. Pikachu had no intentions of stopping as he quickly alanine do himself with Ash's pika pussy and slowly as to not hurt her as he slid his for a Pikachu large dick three quarters of the way in before coming into contact with a wall of flesh smiling Pikachu stopped moving and grabbed a hold of Ash. In the instant Ash felt Pikachu start to push in she was squirming around in discomfort as the almost four inches of the five inch slab of male Pikachu meat inside her before it stopped and before she could move away Pikachu grabbed her by the hips and basically locked them in place. It took Ash a few minutes to adjust to the insertion within her lower region in the beginning it was painful bringing tears to her eyes but as Pikachu held her still the pain started to ebb away to be replaced by a feeling of fullness. Pikachu watched as Ash was adjusting to his width and the length he held within her, he saw the unshod tears at the corners of her eyes and waited for the expression of pain to go away for him the next few minutes felt like an eternity for him, Ash was so tight that it almost hurt but he knew that would be his first clue that Ash was ready for more. When Pikachu finally did feel the walls of flesh wrapped around his dick lossen a little he almost thrust in further but pulled back quickly till just the head of his dick was still buried within the fleshy confines of Ash's now wet pussy. Starting a slow careful pace as to not rip the inner wall yet he wanted Ash to be in the throes of passion and pleasure when he finally popped that cherry he didn't want to hurt Ash more than necessary, so with slow precise movements Pikachu set the pace for the next five minutes. Moaning with every thrust in and felling empty as Pikachu pulled out Ash was truly enjoying the feeling of Pikachu's love making but after five minutes of slow moving Ash started to mover her hips in time with Pikachu' and with the new movement came a wonderful friction that Ash couldn't get enough of. For the next thirty minutes it was nothing more than them exploring each other wither hands as they continued the tentive but passionate act but slowly moving to a quick and feverish pace moaning and groaning, pleasure building in the groins spreading through the their bodies until with one final and more primal thrust Pikachu sank his impressive member all the way into Ash's womb feeling like his world exploded around him as he released his seed within her womb as Ash's wall clamped down on Pikachu's cock milking it for every last drop of his seed while simultaneously spilling her own orgasim down Pikachu's legs and on the ground around them. Ash was so tiered after her second orgasim that she swiftly fell asleep with Pikachu huffing from his own orgasim he dicided to join Ash in sleep laying on top of her to exhausted to even remove himself. Pikachu laid his head down eyes and fell asleep listening to Ash's heart Beatle never heard their silent watcher.

Mewtwo stepped out into the clearing with a smirk as he used his psychic powers to lift and carry both Pikachus with him as he walked back to his hidden cave both Ash and Pikachu floating beside him both sound asleep and intertwined with each other.


	7. Chapter 7becoming human again

(Misty, Brock and Tracey's Camp)

Once Tracey was revived and the Pokemon were back in their balls the group started packing up camp and started up a conversation.

" I hope Ash is ok." Brock said as he idlely broke down the tent poles. " Well Pikachu is with her so Ash should be fine." Misty said still smirking about Ash being a female Pikachu.

" Yes but she was such an odd color I wonder why." Tracey commented as he rolled up his sleeping bag. This caused Brock to take up a thinking pose.

" Hmm I believe I know what the difference is remember I have seven siblings a couple of which are girls. Well Suzy liked to watch Pokemon contest and there was this one coordinator that had Pokemon that wasn't the usual colors I believe in an interview this person called them shiny Pokemon." Brock said as he brought up the memory back to his mind.

" Shiny Pokemon?" Misty asked with a confused look on her face as she was finishing her packing. Shouldering her bag over she prepared to leave with the others.

" Yes shiny I've heard they are very rare." Brock said as he shouldered his backpack." Most of them are more of a silver and grey colors some what like an albino human but some have different variations of the original colors for instant take Ash and Pikachu as an example Pikachu is the normal colors a Pikachu is more commonly known for and Ash was more of an orange color with red stripes and cheeks."

" Well it doesn't really matter I guess but I believe that those two went toward the lake." Tracey said standing with his backpack on his back. Suddenly the bushes started rustling and three figures walked out. A bit startled by the rustling bush Misty, Brock and Tracey all pulled out a poke ball each relaxing after the three people steped through.

" Oh excuse me and my companions we're heading to the lake here which is the source for Purity River. I am Cullen Calix and these are my associates Domino and Luna we did not mean to intrude." Cullen said introducing himself and his traveling companions.

" No worries as we were just heading out ourselves." Misty said giving Brock a meaningful look that said hit on either of those women and I'll show you another way you can use that frying pan. Catching Misty's look gave Brock the shivers and so wisely chose to stay put an introduce them.

" Yes as My friend said we were just heading out my name is Brock she is Misty and our other friend is Tracey we're also heading to that lake perhaps we can all go together. Safety in numbers and all that. A few minutes in and the group ran into trouble.

" Did somebody say trouble?" A suave male voice asked from up above. In the background some music began to play.

" Prepare for trouble!" A female voice said.

" And make it double! Came the male voice again. Misty, Brock, Tracey, Cullen, Domino and Luna all looked up to see a hot air ballon in the shape of a Mewoth's head begun to come into sight.

" To protect the world devastation!" The female once more said.

" To unite the people within our nation!" Male said.

" To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Female said

" To extend our reach to the stars above!" Male said

" Jessie."

" James."

" Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said taking a pose.

" Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said as well taking a pose with a rose hel horizontally under his nose.

" Meowth! that's right!" A talking Meowth said turning off a cassette player afterwards cutting off the music.

" Great not these bozos again. You know it was better when you three were gone." Misty said annoyed at the three rocket members.

" Whatever. Twerps tell us where the other twerp with the rare Pikachu is, also hand over the doctor and nobody gets hurt." Jessie said with a sneer on her face and a poke ball in hand.

" Right we want that rare Pikachu for the boss! Think of how much money he could save off that one Pikachu alone." Exclaimed James with a jovial tune to his voice as usual.

" And a little birdie told us the doc there knows where a treasure trove of wealth is. Meowth!" Meowth said unsheathing his claws to look more menacing. Before anymore could be said some kind of wire like bands snapped around the individuals in the group except Domino who was actually the one to restrain everybody.

" Well dat was unexpected, well all the better." Meowth said. A little beweildered at the turn of events but someone did the job for them so no skin of his back he guessed. Standing before them was a teen not much older than Brock or Misty with blond curled hair that reached her shoulders and a black team rocket uniform as to their white but still with the trademark big red R on her shirt.

" Just who are you? And what is your affiliation with team rocket?" Jessie asked taking notice of her uniform with a bit of surprise and thinking." _I wonder what the boss might be wanting all the way out here?"_

" I am agent 009 I am here at the behest of the leader of team rocket that is all you need to know. Now drop me a line!" Domino said up to them. As the rope ladder was being lowered by Meowth mumbling could be heard from the team rocket trio and clear recognition could be heard from James and a bit of jealousy could be heard in Jessie's voice while they could not make out the words being said the could here them enough to get Jessie didn't like her. When Domino did get their she pulled out a plain looking but high tech pair of binoculars and begun scanning the island for her target transmitting what she sees to the approaching Giovanni and his combat unit.

" Agent 009 here, I've spotted the target sire but their are others with him." Domino said over a radio in the binoculars.

" Of corse he is a clone it make sense he would be amongst his own kind." A dark and gruff voice could barely be heard from a speaker.

" Yes, but there is a Pikachu that isn't a clone and another I don't know what it is but looks like a Pikachu itself." Domino continued a bit confused by what she was seeing.

" Hmm this calls for more investigation return to me agent 009." The dark voice came again.

" A Pikachu you say?" Jessie asked.

" From what I could see at least three." Domino said, pulling out a black tulip she then threw it at the Meowth ballon with a vindictive sneer and jumped, using a glide suit to float gracefully to Giovanni's large helicopter leaving the trio to plummet to the mountain below.

* * *

( with Maisy and company)

" Go Geodude brake these restraints." Brock said. In a red light a soccer ball sized rock Pokemon appeared it didn't take longe for Geodude to brake the strange cuffs.

" Thanks Brock I'm afraid none of my Pokemon would have been able to get us out as quickly." Misty said.

" Niether would mine I think." Tracey added. Turning to check on Luna and Cullen only to sweat drop before him, Beock was on his knees in front of Luna.

" Oh sweet,sweet Luna are you alright." Brock said starting to hit on the women before Misty grabbed his ear and started to march towards the forest.

" When will you ever learn?" Misty sighed out exsaperated at his constant flirting and womanizing pulling Brock along the way.

" Ow. Ow the ear, not the ear." Brock complained. Somewhat hopping behind her with his right ear in Misty's left hand. Luna and Cullen looked at Tracey for answers but he he looked thoroughly embarrassed by Brock's antics. So shrugging their shoulders they followed the fiery red head through the the forest surrounding the Lake source of Purity river. Walking through the forest the group got to know each other better well Misty, Brock and Tracey got to know Cullen and Luna better. Misty watched as the two throw looks at each other as they walked along the narrow trail they could barely see. It took them a little more than a half hour to reach the lake where they saw an unknown Pokemon to three of the group of five. Mewtwo was standing there looking to the sky just watching, he hadn't even noticed them yet. Cullen and Luna both went to the lake in their minds he didn't act hostile so they hoped that if they didn't disturb him maybe he wouldn't be hostile, what they didn't know was that Mewtwo was tracking the minds of the team rocket combat unit members and Giovanni the man that had him made then had used and abused him. As this man got closer Mewtwo could feel in thei minds how the wanted to find what is to them an anomaly but was in fact Ash his poke human as Mewtwo secretly called the boy he had caught just like the humans catch the Pokemon and this angered him. To him Ash was his and only his sure he was going to let the boy have the love of the Pikachu but only because it made him less likely to try running from Mewtwo. Now these vile humans wanted to take what was his and it truly angered him but he couldn't understand why it angered him to such a degree he scoffed at his own emotions before reigning them in so not to let the anger cloud his judgement. Before to long two Pikachu join him once more wondering what he was thinking and before either could say something a voice carried across the lake.

" **Hey Ash are you ok?"** Misty screamed out at the top of her lungs then turned to the group on her side of the lake." Alright guys any ideas on how to cross without getting wet?"

Tracey spoke up with an idea a bit uncertain." Well we could have our Pokemon carve a canoe out of one of these fallen trees."

" Yeah we could use Onix to carve out a rough shape then Scyther can use cut to refine the shape the Onix can use sand attack to sand it smooth." Brock spoke up. The whole process was much harder to actually do than it sounded but after a couple tries they had themselves a nice canoe which Brock directed Onix to place in the lake because a solid wood canoe was heavy. Then they had Scyther carve them some paddles so the could propel themselves through the water. It had taken them several minutes to reach the other side of the lake which really was the center a testament to just how large the lake truly was.

" _what are they doing here?"_ Mewtwo asked.

" Please don't be made at them but they can help if what Meowth was saying is true then we have bigger problems coming, is that what has you worried or is it someone that is with them whatever it is we can help Mewtwo." Ash said up to Mewtwo who hasn't told him how he is supposed to turn back into himself. He was to caught up in thinking about he used to look he didn't notice as he began to change once more but back into a human just as he had pictured himself as he should be. The change while relatively short not even taking a full five minutes. By the time Ash was once standing ther as Ash Misty, Tracey and Brock had finally made it across the lake to the little island in the middle and was in time to watch as the female Pikachu started to grow then the ears receded down from on top of the head to the proper place on either side the tail shank till it was no more than a bump that soon disappearing as well leaving unblemished skin in its wake then the leg contorted before straightening out, the arms growing till they resembled human arms before the fur started to recede along the bodyleaving simidark tanned skin, the pelvis started to bulge before a growth of flesh jutted from what was once clearly a vagina till it stuck out five inches before defining and sculpting itself into a soft five inch dick that once done sculpting itself bowed down to gravities force once again. Of course the biggest thing and only thing Misty could think of right now was Ash Ketchum the boy she thought was scrawny was not only well sculpted but totally and utterly naked.


	8. Chapter 8Mewtwo's torture and Ash's exam

(With Giovanni)

Flying over the island in the middle of the large lake Giovanni scanned the area with his own eyes looking for Mewtwo. Finally after making their second pass around the island he spotted his prey his Pokemon he sunk so much money into it, to have it created Giovanni was quite angry when Mewtwo rebelled against him and fled now after nearly a year after Mewtwo was now within his sights again.

" Set down there, land as close as you can." Giovanni told his pilot in a cold, commanding voice. It didn't take long for the chopper to set down and before the engines where cut off he was out and striding right for Mewtwo.

" You are a hard one to find Mewtwo." Giovanni said with a sick smile on his face, as he spoke two strange and vaugly humanoid robots exited the helicopter and floated up beside Giovanni.

 _" Ne_ w _toys of yours I see_." Mewtwo said crossing his arms and looking defiantly toward the foul human.

" Yes they cost me quite the sum but not as much as you did now are you going to come along nicely or do we have to do this the hard way." Giovanni said with a slight growl to his voice. The two robots acting as if Giovanni's words were a signal began to hover closer to Mewtwo before they stopped half way between him and Giovanni generating a strange electric light between them. Before Mewtwo could move to destroy the bots restraints flew out from behind the group of trainers wrapping them up in metal restraints again, Giovanni smirked then said once more. " Careful you may be resilient but I don't think your friends are so fortunate as to be as durable as you."

" _You are a vile and despicable human who does not deserve the money or Pokemon you have let alone me_." Mewtwo said preparing himself for what he was about to do taking a deep breath, Mewtwo stepped forward.

" No don't do it Mewtwo!" Ash shouted, trying to walk forward, a shock sent him to his knees.

" Ash are you ok?" Misty asked concerned for her friend and secret crush. Befor anymore could be said or done some team rocket grunts came up and started to lead them away.

" Now that all the distractions are gone let us continue." Giovanni said his smirk ever present on his face.

* * *

(with Ash and the other side)

" Couldn't you guys at lest let me get dressed?" Ash asked more than a bit annoyed being paraded naked through the now rocket base that was being constructed amazingly quickly.

" Not our problem you decided to be a nudist out here." Said rocket grunt #1 shoving Ash forward into a cell along with the others.

" I don't mind it help with doing things with him you know." Said rocket grunt #2 leering at Ash's swimmer bult body. Ash felt a shiver run through his body at the grunt's look. Spotting his clothing in a corner of the cell Ash imediatly put them on. But could not help but shiver again as he felt like he was being watched, his feeling wasn't helped any when he turned to see the grunt still leering at him.

" Ash are you ok, your not hurt are you?/ Pika pika cha chuu, pika pika Pikachu pika pika?" Pikachu asked Ash. He wanted to hug his friend but didn't want to as he knew what was team rocket would do to Ash if he did and Ash transformed in front of them.

* * *

(with giovanni same time as Ash and his friends in their cell)

Sighing Mewtwo prepared himself for the coming mental and physical torture as he stepped into the light and the torture started Giovanni's smirk turned to a smile of victory, which still looked ugly on him.

" Now why don't you tell me about that anomaly in the form of a Pikachu." Giovanni said as Mewtwo just floated in the containment field, when he didn't get anything but a defiant glare it angered him. In Giovanni's mind Mewtwo was his so he took offense when he didn't speak. Giovanni said something else" No mater, now that I think of it some of my members have been pestering me about a rare Pikachu they have been following that has better all odds and them on multiple accounts, bring me that trio." This brought a smirk to Mewtwo as he knew that was the Pikachu that loved his Ash. It took a few minutes but the three soon arrived and bowed before him.

" You called for us boss." Jessie said still bowing.

" Rise you three and tell me all you know of this Pikachu you have been after and spare no detail even if it makes team rocket look bad." Giovanni said calmly. Rising to their feet a little nervous and more than a little anxious to tell everything they could to the boss even a little surprise he wanted to hear even about the parts that would reflect badly on team rocket. So standing the three launched into a detailed narrative of the experiences with Ash and his Pikachu, every plan every way they failed weather it was something they did or Ash and his friends. As team rocket dubbed as that trio in his mind Mewtwo took the time to just take the information via a temporary psychic link and as he watched he could not help but to be pleased as Ash sent them flying or as they would scream every time blasting off on multiple occasions. A smirk begun to grow on Mewtwo's face a smirk that soon turned to a smile one that just screamed " I know something you don't know" Giovanni noticed almost imediatly as with every account they said was amusing to him. Moments after Giovanni noticed Mewtwo smiling he started to see as the trio would recount another blast off as he begun calling it then more and more of the encounters where being showed in his mind and he absently nodded to the rocket team in front of him. Before long it had all played within his head and thanks to Mewtwo he got to see every bit of it from a first person view and it had begun to laugh at the team, mocking him about how he will fail. Giovanni was getting angry as he dismissed the three he made sure he did not let his displeasure be known as he had told them to tell him everything he just didn't know how much their was.

" Domino, go get the doctors new sun glasses type gadget it works much the same as the binoculars." Giovanni said giving a short description on the gadget.

" Yes sir, I assume I'm to locate and separate the anomaly." Domino curtly said only receiving a nod of confirmation she left to do as ordered.

* * *

(back with Ash and the others)

Talking amongst themselves Ash talking for various Pokemon real and clone, he had to explain he could understand the Pokemon to them as quietly as he could they came up with a plan of escape. Minutes later everything ready and everyone prepared they was about to make their move Domino entered the room. Wearing sunglasses that had thick metal rims that was casing for the true mechanics of the glasses. Domino made a slow and deliberate pass with her head looking from one side to the other until the stopped on Ash shocked she could only say.

" **Your the Pikachu I'm looking for!"** Domino shouted out pointing at Ash with the glasses showing her a rough outline and a exact matching pattern to the female Pikachu she had seen,but the input of data the gadget was showing the boy was the anomaly.

"But sir isn't that a human boy?" Questioned rocket grunt #1. Looking extremely confused his partner turned.

" Of course it is but with those glasses on that our good doctor made she can see what we can't and he is the anomaly that she herself witnessed with the target." Rocket grunt #2 said since she knew what the glasses could do she had tested them for the doctor. So with a cry for a Pokemon the thre rocket members brought forth all their Pokemon. There was a Butterfree, a couple Beedrill and a Tyrannatar.

" Now, are we doing this the easy way were you come willingly or our Pokemon are going to rip that cuddly Pikachu to bloody spreads. Persanally I would love to do just that as it's sickening such a dirty little rodent. Domino said with a cheerful beginning but became extremely cold at the end sending even more shivers down Ash's body just imagining the horrible ways they're not the would and could do to Pikachu is he didn't go, so with a steadying breath he stepped forward into cuffs that covered most of his forearm. Leading Ash to the medbay they had found his clothes in Domino raised a walkie-talkie to her mouth and said." Agent 009 here the... One you wanted separated is now in the medbay we found when making this base."

* * *

(with Giovanni and Mewtwo)

When the news came over the radio Giovanni smiled again.

" Good have someone bring me a monitor so I can see this anomaly myself." Giovanni said into his radio. Watching Mewtwo struggle to keep his mind intact was starting to bore him it had been several minutes and there had been no changes to the Pokemon's brainwaves he turned a dial on one of the bot ever so slightly and the beam of energy changed in color and intensity, this caused Mewtwo to cry out in pain as the volts running through him were ramped up a level. In a couple minutes of waiting and listening to Mewtwo's screams of anguish high were starting to calm down a monitor was hulled out to where he stood. When the monitor flickered to life Giovanni looked at the screen with a raised eyebrow as there on the screen was a boy 12 maybe 13 years old.

" What is the meaning of this Domino? Where is the Pokemon you said was with Mewtwo?" Giovanni asked confused why a boy would be separated from the rest. Upon hearing Giovanni speaking of Ash Mewtwo focused on the world around him. The next moment he knew a monitor was shoved in front of him and he could see Ash standing in the medbay with his arms crossed and a defiant look in his eyes which caused Mewtwo to smirk once again." Who is that boy?"

" _Hmph if you most know that is Ash, the one that kept beating **that trio**." _ Mewtwo said and you could hear the satisfaction In his mental voice even through the pain.

" You seem quiet fond of him is there something else you want to share?" Giovanni asked while watching Mewtwo very carefully. It wouldn't have mattered if he had cameras set up to catch Mewtwo's reaction when he asked his question as Mewtwo just stared back at him unflinching.

"Maybe we should run some test. Skin samples, blood saliva and anything else they think of is in order." Giovanni said. Still ther was no reaction that he could perceive but deep down Mewtwo was starting to get mad again and he didn't like where things were going. Lifting the radio up to his mout Giovanni ordered. "Get me samples from that boy I want him to be studied very thoroughly.

* * *

(with Ash)

Staning near the center of the room and glaring defiantly at the team rocket grunt as she watched him to make sure he didn't run Ash made no move to do any more of what they said.

He was standing there for minute or two before the grunt smirked.

" Alright twerp strip for me and get on the bed like a good little boy." Rocket grun#2said with a leering smirk. Ash ignored her, she really didn't like it so pulling her arm back she sent a punch to the boy's stomach twisting when in contact whith him. Doubling over Ash coughed as all the air was driven from his lungs. Then the grunt grabbed the bottom, back of his shirt the ripped it off and shoving Ash back onto the table where he hit with a hard thud, strapping his arms down before he had a chance to reorient himself she proceeded to unfasten his belt, then unbuttoning his pants before yanking them off in one fluid motion followed by his boxers. " Now I got you all to myself little boy and I get to do anything I want to you while you are under my genial care and love, now let's start by getting the usual samples."


	9. Chapter 9 Pikachu is going to be a daddy

(With Ash)(lemon)

" Now you be a good little boy and I might not rape you." The rocket grunt said with a leer and a gleam in her eyes. It was a lie she was going to rape Ash weather he was good or not just depending on his behavior she would make it pleasurable or painful she hoped he was disobedient she loved being the naughty nurse, and punishing little boys is her favorite pass time.

With Ash restrained the rocket grunt walked around the table reaching over for the medical supplies that had been brought with them on the off chance they had something to study, as Ash struggled on top of the table the rocket grunt brought out several ziplock bags, que tips, some vials of varying sizes, a needle, sciccors and nail clippers as well as some kind of scraping tool dentists use to, well scrape teeth clean. With sure hands the grunt grabbed a que tip with one hand and Ash's jowl just behind his teeth.

" Now open up and say ahh." She said but Ash kept his mouth closed as tightly as he could the rocket member looked like Ash was playing hard ball. Putting as much pressure on his mouth she forced it open with just a bit of difficulty with just the one hand but she managed it, then quickly shoving the que tip in his mouth and swirling it around the inside of Ash's mouth even tikling his uvula causing Ash to gag at the slightest touch causing a wider smirk to be displayed on her face, removing the que tip she put inside of a bag. Grabbing the scrapping tool she stuck that in his mout and not so gently tore a strip of flesh from the inner wall eliciting a small cry from Ash, she pulled back to show him the slightly bloody strip of tissue before depositing it to n one of her vials. With all the samples the grunt could get from Ash's mouth she pulled one more item from her own pack which was situated at small or her back resting just above her ass, with a smirk she showed Ash the foot long an inch thick and shaped like a Houndoom's equipments although it was slightly smaller that the average Houndoom it even came with an inflatable knot, before Ash could figure out where she wanted that he found his mouth and throat invaded by the plastic phalus. Choking and gagging on the dildo in his throat he could feel something in his mouth getting bigger it kept growing until his mouth was painfully held wide open by the hard rubber knot within his mouth making the possibility of dislodging it impossible. Noticing the look in the poor boys eyes the smirk on the rocket grunts face turned very preditory.

" That's right you can't get that out until I allow it and I don't want to remove that just yet, call it a light punishment for you being so mean and not opening your mouth. Now it will stay there till I am ready to use that mouth of yours for myself but first to the next samples." The woman said her look becoming even worse in Ash's mind. Picking up the sciccors she cut about three inches of hair just grabbing a handful before she pulled it tight getting a muffled sound from Ash then swiftly snipping it, putting the hair in another of the bags she closed it. Turning around with a vial and neddle she found a vein and pulnged the needle into his arm before she begun the process of drawing blood she wiggled the needle a bit saying "oops" after getting two vials of blood she removed the needle not even bother hearing to clean or cover the puncture wound wher the needle was, as it seeped blood she turned to get a slightly larger vial, coming back into view. Ash was trying to get out of the binds in the table but Mewtwo had made sure that even if Ash was much stronger than any human should be, he wouldn't be escaping but that wasn't going to stop from trying. Smiling with sick glee the rocket member bought her arm down on Ash right were she had hit him before, once again left breathless by this woman but not in the good way. Ash struggled in a different way this time he was struggling to breathe. She started this time by gripping his phalus.

" Enjoy this twerp, because this is the last time I do this for you." She said with a sick glee before giving it a twist getting more muffled screams out of Ash." Ah music ever to my ears." A sick smile twisted the woman's face as she loved to hurt and dominate her bed partners she just loved to see their faces twisted in both pain and pleasure she always gaged them their cries for het to stop always annoying her. So whith her grip tight she beg and a fast and painful pace so before even two minutes Ash was releasing his payload into her vial. Once most of his orgasim had tapered off she removed the vial around the tip of his dick then swiftly closing it so the contents don't dry out. She went to put the seed with the blood to keep it as best as possible with the hobbled together medical fridge they had, but it would have to do grabbing a rubber tuber about 1 foot long she tuned to Ash once again. While tying it around Ash's impressive for his age dick she said.

" Now we don't want you getting me pregnant now do we." Finishing the wrap with a tight bow at the end just below the head. She left it that way so he could feel her weather he wanted to or not and so stripping down to her birthday suit and getting up on top of Ash she smiled down at how helpless he was and by the teardrops in his eyes she knew that he knew that too. She climbed to his head removing a valve letting the knot of the dildo to deflate once small enough she started to pull it out slowly so that he could feel every inch as it travels up his throat and with a certain ring ready, when she did have it out she swiftly shoved the ring into Ash's mouth and left it holding his mouth open for her to use. The woman started by shoving her pussy in his face.

" Now I've been more than a little pent up why don't you help me with that or you can stay right where you are and suffocate. She said with her hand wrapped around the sides of his head fingers gripping hair and holding him still. She smiled as she felt him start licking, it was tentive and timid but he began to pleasure her with his tongue, pulling his hair and pushing his face more into her a silent command to pick up the pace and go deeper. Ash had little options so he complied he didn't want to leave Pikachu, Charazard,Squirtle or Bulbasuar so giving the sick lady what she wanted Ash begun to work her inner walls with his tongue as best he can which reall y was poor he had no experience to use here, so he started doing what Pikachu had done with his tongue the pleased moans from her told Ash he was doing better then his start but before long she was humping his face. Pulling back suddenly the rocket woman had a scowl the boys tongue just wasn't enough for her to scratch that itch down there so taking the ring from his mouth and tossing it back in her bag she thought she didn't hear it over Ash's screaming at her.

" **Get the fuck off me you sick lady!** " Ash had shouted. This of course earned him a bake and to the face leaving a red mark in the shape of her knuckles. The woman the proceeded to reapply her didldo as a gag again, inflating it while he tried to cough it out. Smiling again she sunk down to his wrapped up dick which was expertly tied to stop his ejection but not so tight that he lost blood circulation, she then looked at Ash and grined as she dropped down on his tool slamming into his p Levi's just to rise enough that his crown was barely sinking into her then dropping again before long she started to start a steady rhythm of slamming into Ash with all her wait before using him like a springboard to bounce herself back up after a few more minutes of this she was having another blissful orgasim for the third time, while Ash was starting to cry about th pent up pressure from all the denied releases. Taking of the bind from Ash's legs she tied them up and spread apart looking down on him she got up and left the room, not even a minute later she was back with a strap on Frilagatr cock already strapped to here an dripping in her own fluids she once again got on the table and in one Utica motion rammed her toy cock to the base, loving the scream that really tore it's way out of Ash's mouth dis spite of the didldo down his throat, beginning her merciless domination of the boy now crying in earnest as she fucked him hard. She took her time to let him adjust a little but before he was anywhere near comfortable with it she started long slow movements rubbing the dildo everywhere she could with in the confines of Ash's ass. After a half minute of this she began to pick up her past Ash screaming through the gag the entire time, she had the most sadistc smile as she looked down to his tear streaked face and picked up the pace once more and ramming his prostate as she went on rutting with the boy. Five minutes of hammering the boys prostate at different angles and speeds, Ash had passed out from sensory overload. When the woman saw this she first removed her fake phalus, then undid the bindings on his arms, taking the gag back out as it was no longer needed then dragging him to wear he was positioned under his own dick she removed the binding from stopping his release grabbing it with her forefinger and thumb holding tight before any seed was wasted, she aimed it at his face and let the pressure go holding him on target letting him splatter his own face and chest even getting some into his mouth which she left once he had finished releasing all his pent up seed all over himself thanks to the grunt it was in his hair dripping from the crown of his head, she then put him back on the table and let his legs drop uncaring.

(end lemon)

While Ash slept the female rocket member went about getting more samples by clipping his nails she tuned him on his stomach and shoved the dildo with an inflatibale knot into Ash's rectum making sure it's tip rested on his prostate before inflating the rubber knot to full size which when finish looked like she had shoved a baseball into his ass, tuned then left after grabbing the samples to give to their good doctor for studying, locking the door on her way. On her way down the corridor she never expected the thunderbolt that was un leashed upon her by a wrathful Pikachu he only stopped to get the keys from her before smelling what she had done this caused the little mouse to unleash such a huge killing intent it was more like a murderous wave that blanketed the area causing everyone to turn and stare as Pikachu used nearly every ounce of strength in a final thunderbolt that when it was done nobody needed to check her because not only was smoke coming of her charred remains everyone could smell the disgustingly sweet smell of burnt flesh, she was dead and for good reasons nobody needs people like her in the world. When they went to get Ash Misty tried to keep down het lunch at was she saw and could smell.

* * *

(with Giovanni)

As Giovanni and Mewtwo watched as Ash was used and abused Giovanni switched off the monitor before his agent sunk the Frilagatr strap on into Ash before Mewtwo could see any more treatment. It's seemed a fruitless attempt as the he Pokemon just became even madder.

" What's wrong old friend, got a soft spot for that boy." Giovanni said already reading it from Mewtwo's face.

" _He is mine and your people are hurting what is mine._ " Mewtwo said his eyes glowing a blue almost cyan color in his anger.

" And just how is that boy yours?" Giovanni asked a bit irritated at Mewtwo's tone of voice even if mental to Giovanni the Pokemon sounded possessive of the boy but why and to what extent Giovanni started to wonder. The sun was starting to set for the area but the height they where at would ensure the twilight hour really was an hour and while Mewtwo was in excruciating pain he took in the beauty of the scene as the warm orange glow reflected off the water of the lake the deepening of the sky the peaking crown of the moon on the horizon but scowled as he could feel Ash's despair he didn't like not one bit and it only got worse as feeling started to flood his mind. Before to much time could pass any further Ash and his friends came out of the base Ash looking decidedly nervous and not comfortable around the humans even if two of them where his friends he looked twitchy to Mewtwo. Without taking heed to who was behind him.

Giovanni said. " That boy was a female Pikachu this morning, I don't know how that is possible but I'l take great pleasure in figuring it out. Who would have thought that when my satellites picked you up out here this mourning, I would find a new treasure to study and use as I see fit." Giovanni was not expecting a response to his words.

" That's horrible you can't do that to Ash!" Misty exclaimed holding Pikachu in her arms. Giovanni spun around to look at the one who had spoke up when he saw the group standing there he was about to say something but a loud cracking sound drew his attention to his robots. The robots had multiple cracks in them as Mewtwo's face twisted into a look of pure rage and as he kept looking at Ash he could see the memory playing in the boy's head seeing the boy violated in such a way from his memories pissed Mewtwo off even more. Giovanni watched as the cracks in his robots started spreading before the robots themselves began to break down before exploding. Covering his face Giovanni made a hasty retreat from the vicinity to assess whether he situation his plans were starting to come apart and he couldn't let that happen, Mewtwo was standing there albeit struggling to stay straight and huffing from the excretion of his power in such a way as to override the field and put so much pressure on the robots to blow them up had clearly taken a lot out of the powerful seeing Mewtwo is hurt and knowing the lake has medicinal properties it gingerly walked up to Mewtwo grabbing around his waist and throwing one of Mewtwo's arms across his shoulder.

" Come on we have to get you to the water Mewtwo." Ash said with concern filling his word Ash started to stumble to the lake.

" That is my Pokemon weather it lives or dies is up to me." Giovanni said stepping in front of them, raised his hand which had a walkie.-talkie radio and said." Bombard the area I want everything captured." After the words left his mout more helicopters made their presence know flying in silently they began systematically firing in a seemingly random pattern. Hitting many pokemon clone and normal pokemon alike, Ash barley keeping in head of the blast thanks to all of Mewtwo's training and his aura abilities he kept walking through all the blasts fired out intent on paralyzing him and Mewtwo making them easy prey, with shear determination Ash shove passed Cullen and Luna who actually trying to stop his trying to say Mewtwo might contaminate the water. Wading until they slipped beneath the surface it didn't take long for them to feel the healing waters taking effect. While Ash and Mewtwo dropped beneath the waters surface Misty with a cup in hand scooped some of the water up for Pikachu to drink and drink he did after a few drinks he felt recharged and feeling better than ever bounding out of Misty's arms with a strong shout of " Pikachu", at that moment two Mewtwos rose from the lake an oppressive feeling coming from one the other seemed to be trying to hide behind the other but failing horribly as it was slightly wider in specific areas leaving no room for the imagination about what gender the second Mewtwo was and before all the Pokemon caught within the vile team's balls could be retrieved by said team Mewtwo released them with a lazy swipe of his hand.

" _Um hi guys?"_ Ash spoke timidly through their minds.

" Ash why are you um a female Mewtwo and why are you... Fat?" Misty asked the questions on everyone's minds a little shy about what the answer might be.

" _Well you see Mewtwo injected me with Ditto DNA so now I change when I touch a Pokemon and about the being female maybe it's a Ditto thing to change into the opposite gender of whatever the hey change into but I don't know. As for the being fat well um ... Its not fat it a Pichu growing soon an eggshell will encase it for protection for when I lay. Pikachu your going to be a father."_ Ash replied sitting down and wrapping her new tail around her knees as she sat on the ground protecting her stomach. Then in a teary wavering voice she continued." _I almost lost it she hit me twice the first time hurt so badly but the second time she almost crushed it_ _I could feel it's pulse slowing down but I remembered Mewtwo uses the lake water in his salves to make them more potent and hoping it would heal not only Mewtwo but my baby I had to get in the water."_ Inthe background Mewtwo could be heard chasing team rocket around knocking the unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10 Sweet dreams

By the time Mewtwo joined them Ash was once again himself, well physically himself un fortunately for him Mewtwo could feel his anxiety around the humans though it has lessened from earlier, their acceptance of him and his situation helping with that, stepping up into the group he catches Ash telling Pikachu he is going to be a father and the electric mouse literally lights up with joy so much that he is buzzing with excitement and the electricity he is producing in his state of mind.

" _Team rocket and there leader will not be waking up for a moment. It is not safe for you here or the unlaid egg, My first Pokemon to be born, well hatched naturally will be powerful I will ensure it is. But you must ensure its safety first Ash. Now go."_ Mewtwo said to all but stared at Ash. As everyone was moving off to a safer place team rocket begun to wake up, Giovanni being the first and seeing the boy he know knew was called Ash getting away with witnesses, that was something he couldn't have pulling out a gun quickly aiming he barked out an order " **Halt** " and shooting the ground before their feet of the group, his unexpected order and the gun shot roused most of his men even ""that trio."" As all of team rocket stood up and Ash's group froze at the sight of the bullet hole in the ground. Turning to look at Giovanni and team rocket.

"That's right don't think for one second I won't put a bullet right through that **stomach of yours boy. And someone tell me what that noise is.** " Giovanni yelled in a commanding and very chilling voice pointing the gun at Ash's stomach but as he spoke a low buzz that wasn't Pikachu began to rise in volume till he was screaming at the end to get over it.

" It's da bug Pokemon, the Pokemon say the bug Pokemon are coming and they are mad boss, at the people polluting their water, Meowth." Meowth said a little more than just a shaky whisper over the buzz of bug wings. Less than a minute later a swarm of multiple different bug Pokemon were seen fly around with Butterfree releasing sleep powder, Beedrill were stinging anyone with a way of countering the powder and with other Pokemon like Scyther were cutting their equipment into pieces, Pincer were crushing beams that was still exposed and still there were more flooding the area flying bug Pokemon carrying as many bog Pokemon that couldn't fly themselves, making it at lest five different Pokemon coming up the mountain at the same time. So in lay mans term it was an infestation off pissed of bug Pokemon and they either cut up equipment, crushed anything they could grab, stung whoever they could catch, wrapped people up in webs or put them to sleep. There was an overwelming number of them stampeding or flying about and team rocket was out numbered by at lest ten to one so it was no problem for Mewtwo to use his powers to make everyone forget about him and Ash except for the three who was truly Ash's friends, then teleporting the entire lake along with Ash and his three friends under ground in a much larger cavern were the other clones and Pokemon who truly wished to call the mountain home would be safe for the foreseeable future, he with Ash and his friends could rest well knowing they were safe.

* * *

(the next mourning)

Standing before a Goldeen shaped hot air ballon Misty, Brock and Tracey all said their goodbyes with Ash and Pikachu saying their own goodbyes Misty pulling Ash into a hug. Mewtwo with a verbal growl and a word of " _mine"_ pulled Ash to his side. As they watched their friends drift off in the wind neither Ash nor Pikachu noticed the look Mewtwo was giving Ash.

" _Now let's get you checked out."_ Mewtwo said with Pikachu still bouncing about the news of his impending fatherhood.

* * *

(medbay)

Sitting on the table he was raped on just the other day was not something Ash liked doing he couldn't get the memory to go away, the sick grin of the rocket grunt haunting his nightmares and mind even now he found here her sick exclamations of glee.

" _It looks like the embryo is fine, healthy and growing. It seems the little one will be just fine but I his means no training until you lay the egg."_ Mewtwo said breaking Ash from his thoughts.

" Now I'm really glad I fried that bitch." Pikachu said remembering how the smell of sex and tears was so wrong from the room yesterday in fact he could still smell it, it just wasn't was strong or as overpowering to his nose just getting a wifff from the woman had been more than enough to tell Pikachu what happened. The next thing Pikachu saw was red and his Miranda temporarily shut down and after when he was seeing clearly again the smell he was finally registering was horrible, the putrid scent of charred and burnt flesh was all Pikachu smelled even after stepping into the room to see Ash covered in his own sexual fluids and out like a light. Just thinking about the moment angered the little Pokemon he was now sparking while releasing an extremely protective feeling towards Ash. Walking out of that room was sweet relief for Ash as the memory of yesterday would not leave his mind. Pikachu close but still not touching Ash was still a comfort to the boy as Mewtwo walked behind he used his power over the mind to help ease Ash's mind away from such memories. Feeling better but still shaken up from his treatment at the hands of the rocket grunt Ash began to walk with a lighter step as his mind turned to the developing Pichu inside him. When Mewtwo felt Ash's mind settle and turn to happier thoughts of the baby he smiled that was the perfect distraction for the boy right now.

 _" Of course I will have to think up a training met ode for the Pichu when it is hatched."_ Mewtwo said already thinking of the different possibilities.

" Oh no you don't not until he evolves from out ar e not putting my baby through the hell you call training Pikachu and I will train our boy till he is a Pikachu then you can take over when I know he can take it and not before. Mewtwo was a bit upset at this but seeing the boy's reasoning play out in his mind of how many time Mewtwo had to either put Ash into the pokeball or when it wasn't that bad carried the boy in his own arms the boy barley conscious and whimpering at any bump.

" _Very well, I will wait until he evolves but make sure he knows I am the master."_ Mewtwo said relenting wondering when did Ash learn to project his thoughts like that. Continuing down the hall and down a long spiraling flight of stairs they came out into the cavern below, team rocket didn't come back but it was better to be sure not to give them any reason to do so. Walking over to the far side of the cavern there was a smaller cave set in the stone just big enough for a grown human to squeeze in. Once through a short but narrow corridor about five feet long, they arrived into a smaller but still spacious cave Mewtwo teleported several rugs and many pillows ranging from small hand sized pillows to a couple large bed sized pillows, all of them arranged in a way that if someone were to fall it should be a safe landing after all this point of n time was vital for the safety of the young growing as the shell hadn't even formed yet.

" Odd you usually doesn't take as long for the shell to form though I can see signs it is beginning so tomorrow sometime he will lay the egg then we can leave." Mewtwo thought to himself before curling up on one of the larger pillows and going to sleep, Ash did the same on the other pillow but felt Pikachu nudging his side.

" What is is it love?" Ash asked gently to Pikachu who almost shouted for joy but settled down, Mewtwo was very hostile when rudely woken up. Extremely powerful he may be but he was still some kind of cat which deep rooted instincts told Pikachu not to anger.

you should be on you back. And can I sleep with you like old times." Pikachu said before giving Ash his best puppy dog look for his question never raising his voice over a whisper.

" Alright and of course yo can even if at some point I might become a Pikachu I got to work on control so maybe if I'm prepared for the contact I can avoid going Pokemon but honestly I really don't mind being a Pikachu." Ash said turning onto his back and feeling much more than elated than on his side." Thanks for telling me to lay on my back its more comfortable."

" And safer for our child Ash." Pikachu lightly scolded. He figured Ash didn't know him both being human and a boy this was all new territory but he was going to stick with Ash no matter what.

* * *

( middle of the night)

As every one slept peacefully Ash would toss and turn not b cause of nightmares no thanks to Pikachu's presences and Mewtwo linking them all into the same dream world Ash was playing as a Pikachu with a Pichu and another Pikachu running around fields, forests and plains as well as some cities and towns but when they showed Pichu Pallet town any Ash's mom Pichu perked up.

"Grandma." The little guy said pointing with his tiny paw and a questioning look.

" Yeah that is your grandma my mom one of the nicest people I know." Ash said as he gazed longingly at his mother, something noticed by the three others.

 _" Maybe we shall see her someday but not now, when you hatch I will take you three for a visit."_ Mewtwo said to the Pikachu family of three well two and one transformed human.

* * *

(the next day)

Ash woke up cuddled up to Pikachu his clothes laying around them it seems last night he changed sometime while they slept. Overcome with an urge to lick Pikachu, Ash did just that with a slow, affectionate move of her toungue. Pikachu woke up to a small wet feeling that to him had such an affectionate feeling it reminded Pikachu of when he was with his mother before that terrible storm separated them. Opening his eyes Pikachu knew it wasn't his mom but the sight brought him just as much joy as if he had. For in front of him was the mother of his unhatched child changed once again into a Pikachu. Mewtwo started to wake up next and before Ash had a chance to change back into a person Mewtwo's eyes shone with his inner power casting disable on Ash stopping the transformation before it began. Ash was now laying on her back looking very startled as she couldn't transform. Seeing the look Mewtwo felt it best to explain but first walked over to Ash's prone body showing a very visible egg bump he took a moment to examin it.

" _I disabled your transformation powers as it could affect the egg. It is looking very good and I suggest you try to get comfortable. Pikachu Ash will lay the egg some time later today so you will need to help Ash stay as comfortable as possible I will get some food."_ Mewtwo said before Ash could panic too much then her mind caught up with what Mewtwo said before fainting back.

Pikachu looked at Mewtwo with a dead panned look and said." Really you couldn't have let me tell Ash it was almost time." Putting a paw on his face, annoyance lacing his words. He then started to gather the pillows then Ash's clothes which he moved to the side before he started arranging the pillows into a nest. First propping Ash up into a more comfortable position while putting pillow all around so if Ash needed to move she didn't need to go far. When Pikachu was done he heard a groan turning his head he saw Ash opening her eyes again.

" Try not to move to much ok it help to stay comfortable if you can." Pikachu said to the boy trapped in a Female Pikachu body even if only temporarily.

" I think he starting to feel for himself. He is at lest nice to me by letting you stay here after all." Ash said with a grin and pulling Pikachu down to lay with her holding him possessively. When Mewtwo did come back it was to the sight of Ash cuddling Pikachu holding him close and not wanting him to leave.

" _I have breakfast here there should be plenty for all of us I even brought some human foods in that Ash likes."_ Mewtwo said announcing his presence in the room.

" Wow really thanks Mewtwo!" Ash exclaimed he just about jumped up but his stomach and Pikachu wouldn't let him do so. Placing down the plate and lifting Ash into a sitting position they began to eat, Mewtwo's gaze beaver leaving Ash as he pondered how Ash might have sent him the memories of his training.

" So later today huh." Ash said a little scared thinking about how large the gig seems like o be.


	11. Chapter 11Home again

(Later that day after Ash laid her egg)

Ash was worn out just by laying an egg and wonder if his mom felt the same kind of excruciating pain when she had given birth to him, holding his egg in his arms, an egg which was like no other egg as instead of being mostly white with green spots this egg kinda looked like a Pichu's face with its ears covering its eyes and was more of an orange with silver stripes that made the sections looking like Pichu ears, he dozed off exhausted but extremely happy with the day's events. Pikachu was sleeping next to him after running around nearly all day to help keep Ash comfortable, as at the time female could not stay comfortable and kept moving around and the closer she got to laying their egg the more she wanted to move. After the egg was finally laid Ash changed back into himself as Mewtwo's disable wore off moments after the egg had exited the womb.

* * *

(the next mourning)

Ash holding his egg with Pikachu,Squirtle and Bulbasuar landed on the ground a few miles from Pallet town as the blue light that surrounded them faded away, Mewtwo set down on one side of Ash then Charazard on the other.

" Here I come Ash get ready." Pikachu said before climbing up Ash to his shoulder. Perched in his usual spot from time to time Pikachu was relaxed at least to the untrained eye he was, when actually he was ready to defend Ash and their egg if ever needed. Walking took a couple of hours but they took the long route since Mewtwo didn't want to be seen to much. They could just make out the town of Pallet from where they where when a light cracking sound was heard as the egg in Ash's arms began to hatch, Ash laid the egg down and watched as the egg came apart with a tiny pop and flash, where once laid an egg a Pichu the same colors as the egg now stood.

" Mama, mama look I'm here." Pichu squeaked he was not the usual colors in fact his colors reflected the egg he had hatched from moments before then he took his first tentive steps getting used to his tail balancing him upright or on all fours he then begun to run around soon joined by Pikachu. After taking a few steps the two mice where having a ball playing tag running around the road as the group traveled to Pallet town. Then in a move to get away from Pikachu, Pichu ran through Ash's legs. Ash not expecting this move on his son's atempt to keep from being tagged pulled his left foot back away from Pichu quickly to ovoid harming his son before hopping on his right, Ash stumbled forward putting his left foot underneath him again though it didn't stop his tripping, Ash then stumbled uncontrollably towards a bush in front of him and sank into it, he had then bumped into something, soft and warm before bouncing back out and onto his rear the transformation already starting as they saw red fur growing then he started to grow getting bigger and bigger straining his clothes before they couldn't contain the growing boy and split down the sems revealing that he was widening out as much as he was growing. Before long the transformation was complete and on the ground where Ash had sat was now a petite, female shiny Snorlax.

" Look, look mama turned into a Snorlax!" Pichu excitedly squeaked to his father and anyone who could here. Before anything else could be said a Snorlax stepped forward out of the bushes.

" I smell (sniff,sniff) Pikachu it's been a while, oh and why is Ash a female that smells ripe?" Snorlax asked. Scratching his head he then inhaled deeply through his nose taking in Ash's scent.

" (yawn) I'm starting to see why Snorlax sleeps all the time." Ash said trying to fight the lethargic feeling running through her new body just sitting up was making her tiered.

" _Change back now Ash."_ Mewtwo said. Nodding her head Ash concentrated on being him again, and faster than the change into a Snorlax, Ash was once again himself and Pichu jumped into his arms. Walking on down the road Mewtwo didn't notice Ash sit down and bring his knees up, Pichu struggled a little bit before Ash let him go then hugged his knees. " _Come along now."_

" **Not like this, I'm not moving.** Pikachu do you mind getting my back pack for me?" Ash shouted before turning to pikachu to ask his question but once in possession of the bag as he begun to rummage through his bag he felt himself lift off the ground." Hey I'm doing something here." Ash cried in indignation and started pouting but kept looking through his bag but could not find any of his clothes as most of what was in his bag was food." **Mewtwo where are my clothes!** " Mewtwo just kept walking ignoring the glare Ash was sending him before abruptly turning him forward. Pichu was back to running around but this time he wasn't just running he was climbing Charazard and jumping toward Ash trying to get caught in the field holding up his mama. After three failed attempts, on his forth try he touched Ash and Mewtwo enveloped Pichu as well, levitating him around his mother as if Ash was a star or at least in Pichu's eyes the center of his universe. Walking for another couple of minutes they finally walked into Pallet town and was heading straight for Ash's house. Before anyone could see them Mewtwo had Ash and himself along with Pichu inside the house. Ash imediatly asked to be put down on the ground so he could go to his room and find some clothes. Before walking to the stairs Pikachu came running in an up to him and started up the stairs right on Ash's heels.

" Ash sweetly is that you?" Came the voice of Delia Ketchum, none other that Ash's mom. At hearing her voice Pichu wanted to go see his grandma and Ash let him down.

" Yeah. Here comes Pichu mom I'm going to get a change of clothes." Ash said warning her of Pichu's approach as he headed for his room and with his hand on the doorknob he was about to open the door when his mother let out the loudest fan girl shriek.

 **" Eeeeek, how cute!"** Delia shrieked at the cuteness known as Pichu. Entering his room Ash saw some new clothes on his bed. They were close to his old style but with a different flair the colors were the same but they were used differently he began by getting some undies from a drawer first, then he put the midnight blue almost black baggy jeans on strapping them up with a new belt then sliding on a deep cyan colored t-shirt followed by the new jacket which was hooded and colored mostly light blue and white with a yellow zipper and blue stripes where some pockets were looking down he found new shoes barely poking out from underneath his bed. They were red and black and some gloves that was under the shoes which were a dark red with black cuffs.

All throughout town people was looking at the Ketchum residence and wondering what was so cute it had one of the loudest women of the world scream like that. Professor Samual Oak was walking to Delia's house when he heard the shriek startled he started rushing turning around the corner he was not expecting to come face to face with a Charazard. Standing in the doorway was a very familiar Charazard and as the professor approached he turned his head to look at him eye to eye.

" Well hello Charazard, if your here that must mean Ash is here and safe." Professor Oak said." Do minde letting me in, I am so glade to here he is back. I would like to see him." Charazard cocked his head to the side but stepped aside for the Professor told step through. The next Pokemon he encountered made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

" _Who are you?"_ Mewtwo asked.

" Telepathy! You must be Mewtwo then so if your here. Oh sorry how rude of me my name is Samual Oak I'm the regional human rights Xperia on Pokemon, now I know I don't know all there is to know about Pokemon but I do know more than just about anyone else in Kanto." Samual said. Mewtwo looked at him with a thoughtful expression. Professor Oak dicided to step around the Pokemon Mewtwo and proceeded towards the stairs but as he took the first step on them his body seized up and he couldn't finish going the next.

" _You will not try to take him from me."_ Mewtwo said gently but the professor had the feeling Mewtwo would gladly wipe any and all memories of Ash. Professor Oak shivered but noded before starting back up the stairs. Walking down the small hall he could hear Ash talking.

" Yeah these are great. How do I look Pikachu?"

"Pika pika chu Pikachu!." The professor heard from Pikachu but Ash heard." You look great Ash!" Sighing as Ash seemed alright Oak turned to Delia's door point it to see how she was. Before he could do more than poke his head inside everything went bright. Hundreds of volts was now flowing through him and a extremely shocked Delia who was holding a Pichu. Once the electricity had stop flowing it only took Ash and Pikachu to come in grab the now unconscious Pichu and start heading to the door.

" Sorry about that mom but you should have known not to do him the same way you did Pikachu." Ash said only a bit apologetic as Pichu is his son and his mom knew how Pikachu didn't like to be squeezed. Looking down at his feet he was even more sorry for the professor getting caught by Pichu's thunder attack. The man laid there for a moment groaning in the pain of grabbing a live wire with no protection again the last time he had felt that sort of pain was when Ash had first started his journey when Delia as mature as she is just loves to hug and rub cute thing weather it be people, Pokemon or things like dolls she just come led not resist the overwhelming urge to grab and hold tightly so it was not surprising but just as shocking as when Pikachu had done it.

" Oh poor Pichu, but that was a great thunder." Pikachu said as he looked down on their son. As he gazed the Pichu in Ashs's arms as As walked back down to the living room then to the kitchen looking for something for Pichu to eat, he opened the fridge door and took a look there was a wide variety of food that ranged from leftover chicken to sandwich meats and even fresh veggies as Delia was an excellent gardener as Ash was rummaging for something for Pichu he saw the ketchup and knowing Pikachu loved it imediatly handed him the bottle, going back to the fridge Ash didn't see Mr. Mime come in.

"Hello Mr. Mime how has life with my mo been treating you?" Ash asked the psychic mime Pokemon.

"Very good really she is so nice to me." Mr. Mime said before speaking again."What are you looking for?"

"That is good to here and I'm looking for something suitable for Pichu." Ash said surprising Mr. Mime as he responded to him.

"You understood me." Mr. Mime said a bit startled.

" _That would be my doing."_ Came Mewtwo's mental voice. Mr. Mime spun toward the unexpected presence and stared at Mewtwo puzzled.


	12. Chapter 12 surprises all around

As Mr. Mime looked at the srange Pokemon he could tell he was powerful but not here to cause trouble for it, or the wonderful woman that allows him to stay in her home. Ash had finally found a banana bunch and swiftly plucked two off for himself and Pichu, shutting the fridge he walked over to the table sitting down in a chair and peeling a banana for Pichu handing the baby Pokemon half of it setting the other half in the peel down in front of the little guy before peeling the one for himself. Before he could take two bites of his snack, Delia and professor Oak walked into the kitchen still a little dazed from the shock Pichu gave them.

" Such a powerful little guy." Delia said, with a bit of a moan of pain as she sat down still seeing stars.

" Very true so Ash where did you get such an unusual and powerful Pichu?" The professor ask not noticing the deep blush on Ash's cheeks. Pikachu started beaming and humming with barely held back excitement of his son being praised as powerful but unsure about the unusual comment, he dicided to let it go as the professor didn't seem to say it in ill intent.

" Pikachu is the father." Ash said a bit hurriedly in his embarrassment dropping his gaze to the table in front of him. He didn't want to tell them he was the mother just imagining having to do so, made his blush deepen even more until his whole face was red. Even in her dazed mind Delia saw the red flush in her sons face even with it down she knew that look he had, he was hiding something and put a stern look on her face asking.

" What have you done mister?" And although she said it half jokingly and with no malice knowing that with her look she could get Ash to spill everything he ever kept secret. Ash was giving a good impression of a Stantler caught in the headlights and started hyperventilating.

" Oh man how am I going to tell her that I am the mother of Pichu, especially with the professor here, he might want to run some kind of test on me." Ash thought to himself, well thought he did anyways as his young mind filled itself with images of himself strapped to a table while a dark and sinisterly looking professor Oak stood next to him poking and prodding him with different types of medical instruments, before long he noticed the different stares directed his way.

" W-w-w-what?" Ash asked tentivly some what shyly all of a sudden with all the attention on him.

" You are the mother of this Pichu." Was the first thing said and it came from all three who didn't know as they pointed at said Pokemon, even Mr. Mime. Ash's eyes shot open as wide as they could go as he stammered incoherently as he tried to explain, before he just broke down crying wailing about how Mewtwo had messed with his DNA, pointing at the clone with an accusing finger, breaking down into sniffles and hiccups at the end. Hearing enough of it to know her baby boy had gone through some horrible, in her mind, experiences. Delia leveled Mewtwo with her most furious glare at Mewtwo with promises of pain.

" **what have you done to my baby?"** Delia asked screaming at Mewtwo, with all her maternal instincts flaring hot with rage this Pokemon had done something Ash. Getting up with a huff she began to walk slowly, yet very menacingly towards the psychic clone extending her arms slowly like she was going to gently place her hands on his shoulders, but was really reaching for his neck she never got the chance to close her fingers around his throat as Mewtwo suddenly teleported away, with the object of her anger suddenly gone she let out a furious cry." **Get the fuck out of here, you fucked up you hear me don't come any where near my boy again!"** Delia screamed after the missing Pokemon before all her anger deflated and she went to comfort her son, her only child who had probably held his emotions in until she had given him her look. Seeing Pichu was now huddled in Ash's lap shoving his face into the boy's belly in a futile attempt to protect itself and get away from, in it's young mind who was a scary dragon lady whom scared off his estranged master. Ash was hugging him and whispering soothing words in Pichu's ear just as his own mother had done for him when he was younger and was scared or hurt. Seeing her son with Pichu, and noticing the professor eyeing them in a way that told her he was studying Ash, at least it was non invasively, but her son had brought back some fond memories of the past and the crying baby Pokemon was pulling on her manternal instincts even more. Pikachu was sucking down the last of his ketchup bottle, bringing a slight twitch to her eye. Pikachu walked to the trash can and threw away his garbage then jumped up onto Ash's lap and hugged Pichu letting minuscule amounts of electricity to flow into the young electric type calming him much faster with both parents working in their own way to reassure the little one that it was safe. Bringing herself down to Pichu's eye level gently Delia stroked the little bit of electric sac showing on his cheek affectionately the little mouse turned with a questioning look, all she did was open her arms and smiled reassuringly that she want going to hurt him. Looking up at Ash seeing his nod, Pichu leapt into the embrace of his grandma. Delia held Pichu closely but never squeezed tightly she didn't want to hurt him or make him so uncomfortable to let loose another electric attack. Before long Pichu's little stomach grumbled noisily and half a banana minus the peel was handed to him by Ash before he could start to squirm in Delia's arms. Munching happily Pichu was content to stay put and finish his snack. Staring fondly at his son Ash started to think about when he was younger and his mother would hold him to comfort him after a Pokemon would sometimes pop out of a bush before running off scaring him. Ash started to feel jealous and in his simifragile state of mind wanted to be held like his mom use to hold him, like how she was doing for Pichu now. Professor Oak and Pikachu both watched as Ash began to regress to a six year old within a few moments of watching his mom and Pichu. After a few disorienting dizzy spell Ash let out a startled yelp when he noticed he was smaller than he should be, attracted by the younger voice of her son Delia looked up at Ash, startled herself to see him looking like he was six again. He was hyperventilating before a calm familiar voice spoke out into everyone's ears that was in the room.

" Calm down Ash your hyperventilating and scaring your mother." Everyone turned to see Misty, Brock and Tracey standing in the door to the living room, amazingly enough it was Misty who spoke up but there was something Ash could see in her eyes and before anyone could say anything or even blink, Misty was across the room and was cuddling Pichu fondly paying special attention to his cheeks.

" Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh he is so cute!" Misty exclaimed it seems she was smitten too by Pichu's charms, Pikachu too was feeling a bit down about this but he knew that Ash was just as proud as Pikachu was of Pichu. Even if they were a bit jealous and depressed a bit.

" Heh sorry about her we was kinda on the route here when we heard Ash's mom's shout of pure fury we was concerned then when was about to knock we heard an unfamiliar shout so..." Tracey's words trailed off as everyone in the dinning room looked at the boys still in the doorways. Brock was waiting outside the open front door wavering sheepishly at the occupants inside.

" Ah hello hehe sorry about their rude entrance." Brock said from his place outside, Delia noticed the boy was waiting for permission to enter the house and a smile she waved the boy in.

" Come in, come in Brock it is always nice to get visitors can I get any of you something to eat or drink?" Delia said before asking as her manners as a hostess kicked in.

* * *

(Later at night)

With a place for everyone laid out Ash caring an asleep Pichu and followed by Pikachu walked to his room and once he turned on the lights he saw Mewtwo laying on his stomach sleeping on Ash's bed, shrugging his shoulders Ash started to lay himself a futon down when Mewtwo pulled him into the bed.


	13. Chapter 13 Day two at home

"Your mother can, um, be _scary."_ Mewtwo said. As he pulled Ash towards the bed he continued. _" Tonight you will sleep with me."_

 _"_ Wha, why all of a sudden do you want me to s-s-sleep with you?" Ash asked. Shakily at the sudden demand, for to Ash that was what it was, Mewtwo's nice way of commanding him. Laying down on the bed facing away from Mewtwo, he did not see the Pokemon's lustful gaze drift down to his ass nor the small scowl at the boy's clothes. He liked it better when the boy's skins was bare and he could see all Ash's body had to offer, his eyes glowed briefly with his psychic power and the boy's clothes were now neatly folded on his drawer. When Mewtwo had teleported the clothes Ash let out a small squeak at the sudden loss of his clothes and Mewtwo's tail started to travel his body.

" _I shall dub this your, hmm, Loli form.. No that's not right."_ Mewtwo said more to himself than to Ash, but as Ash laid there with Mewtwo's tail stroking his body he couldn't find the strength to remove himself, besides he was really tired." _I know I will call this your chibi form."_ Ash was mortified at the form name and was about to change back but before he could do so however Mewtwo once more used disable on him.

" Hey what is it this time." Ash asked Mewtwo trying to turn around but a light slap of Mewtwo's tail to his smaller ass was his silent command to stay put.

" _You are, smaller in this form, I like it. When not around humans and during bed time I want you like this."_ Mewtwo said.

" But.." _like this."_ Mewtwo's stern mental words cut Ash's protest off.

" Fine." Ash simply said not wanting to draw Mewtwo's ire he knew the power in the tail still stroking him and it made him shiver. Moments after Pichu jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to Ash with Pikachu right behind him.

" Can I sleep with you mama I don't want sleep on the floor." Pichu asked with an imploring look.

" _Fine, but what is your excuse Pikachu?_ Mewtwo allowed Pichu on the bed before asking Pikachu.

" What? You got a problem with little old me, besides I've known Ash longer than you if any Pokemon should be allowed on his bed it should be me." Pikachu said with a huff before licking Ash's cheek in a show of affection.

 _" Whatever now all of you go to sleep, you are keeping me awake."_ Mewtwo said as the already tiered three were drifting off Mewtwo used his power to mentally connect all of Ash's friends and his mom and one not that terribly far from them into a shared dream. It took an hour or two before professor Oak fell asleep in the middle of typing some thing into his computer when his eyes started to droop before completely shuting altogether.

* * *

(Dreamscape)

Ash was once more playing with. Pichu and Pikachu, as Mewtwo watched them run around more people started to show up. First to come was Misty looking confused as her dream shifted from her usual wet dream into something completely different with tree sunshine and a cool breeze, she also noticed the three familiar electric mice. Brock entered the clearing as well looking confused his dream went from wooing both officer Jenny and nurses Joy when when he felt an urge to enter the woods in his dream and after what felt like a coulple of minutes he stumbled across a clearing with Misty and four Pokemon all familiar. Moments after Brock had entered the shared dreamscape to more had stumbled into the clearing and shared dream first was Tracey and seconds after Delia walked in as well. She imediatly saw the mice Pokemon eyes lighting up on the female who was new to her and before anyone knew she had moved she was across the clearing hugging Ash not knowing that was who she was hugging she continued her ministrations by stroking the female Pikachu from head to tail and then turned to her cheeks grabbing them never noticing the professor walk into the he clearing or Mewtwo moving closer, to caught up in what she was doing she didn't hear the complaints of the Pikachu or the humans around her, until electricity started coursing through her and arching off too everyone else it even passed through Pichu, Pikachu and Mewtwo. Pikachu acted un effected, Pichu whimpered as the powerful current of electricity his mama was sending out as it flowed through him until Pikachu siphoned it all off. Mewtwo even felt the electricity especially since he was physically holding Ash who was subconsciously using thunder, while everyone else was only experiencing remembered pain but not true pain the electrical attack could do, Mewtwo was getting the real deal. After a few moments, Mewtwo tightening his grip on Ash for a moment as the electric shock ran through his body before the current stopped he relaxed again, all except the mice Pokemon fell to the ground even Mewtwo was flinching barely holding himself up. Ash was looking at everyone before they slowly getting back up most of them groaning.

" Why did you all fall down Pikachu, Pichu and Mewtwo I can understand actually feeling it but why did you all feel it?" Ash asked thoroughly confused at their behavior in this shared dream.

" You could call it phantom pain Ash. It is quite the common happening. Although it is more common for an amputee to experience." Prof. Oak said cleaning some glasses he got from nowhere. Everyone was looking at the glasses wondering where he got them from except for Mewtwo, Ash, Pikachu and Pichu who already knew how he got them. Prof. Oak even seemed a bit startled when he noticed his reading glasses in his hand a cleaning clothe in his other." Wha. Where did these com from?" He asked.

 _" This is the dream world, so if you want a glass of water enough or if your so used to doing something you can make things appear, like your glasses."_ Mewtwo said to all. He then sat down to watch as Pikachu, Ash and his friends play with Pichu.

" This is quite amazing." Delia said with awe in her voice and Samual nodded his head.

" _It is a dream of course it will be amazing, Ash first got to play with his son here in this dream world."_ Mewtwo said.

" So this dream world can be influxes by the real world or is it because Ash was carrying Pichu at the time you drew him in." The professor theorized.

" Whatever the way I'm just so happy to be a grandmom. **Ash Ketchum you be sure to give me lots of grand babies, you hear me mister!"** Delia said to the professor and Mewtwo before shouting out to her boy. Ash was so embarrassed by her mothers shout she froze in mid run falling forward and tumbling with her momentum. Pikachu was first to reach her, then Pichu.

" Hehe are you ok mama you looked silly when you fell." Pichu said with all the innocence of the baby he is as he giggled about his mama tumbling on the ground.

* * *

(the next mourning)

After breakfast which was quite the large order Misty, Brock, and Tracey was heading out after a few short goodbyes. Ash, his mom, Pikachu, his boy Pichu and Mewtwo turning to go back into the house but before the first one could even touch the door a sporty red covertable pulled up to the next house over.

" Hey Ashy haven't seen you around Kanto have you given up." Gary taunted with a superior smirk on his face. Of course it was all in fun and games, Gary knew that Ash knew it was all a joke.

 _" Ashy, more like Ashley instead."_ Mewtwo said with a playful smirk is Ash's direction. Hearing a familiar voice ringing in his head more than his ears Gary's eyes widen and he shook from head to toe.

" It can't be, no you disappeared I heard. Gary said more than a bit shaken. He was starting to hyperventilate when his old friend snapped him out of it.

" Gary calm down and brethe, also no you jerk I didn't give up just, I was stopped ok. Let's leave it at that." Ash said finishing with his head down.

 _" Your ok with him talking like that."_ Mewtwo said a questioning look on his face as he stared at Ash.

" What's going on here Ash?" Gary asked looking confused with the behavior of both his old friend and the Pokemon.

" W-w-w-w-we-we-well y-y-y-yo-yo-you s-s-see I-I-I-it's l-l-li-li-lik-like..." Ash kept studering so bad and didn't seem to be able to get the words out.

 _" I caught him, like you would a Pokemon."_ Mewtwo said, Ash's pokeball floating around his head. Gary eyed the dark looking pokeball it gave him the shivers just looking at it but hearing what it is for just left a lump in is stomach, its colors seemed to be aimed more toward a darker themed look. With it being black where a normal pokeball was white and the blue of a deep ocean spot where the normal poke balls are red, he could even see a tiny sticker that was a very detailed picture of a chibified Ash giving a peace sign that was placed just above the button in the red divide of the ball there was also six purple oval bumps that were placed in a strange triangle formation, three ovals on top and three on bottom all long enough to give the ball the appearance of a round Dimond. Before anymore could be said the ball as if to prove Mewtwo's point, turned to Ash who turned around and was running the other way before a red beam shot out and raced to the boy's retreating form making contact before Ash seemed to disappear in the light as it was then sucked back into the ball which twitched a couple of times before settling down to sit peacefully in the air floating around Mewtwo's head. Gary shivered even harder at the display from the dark pokeball that sucked his friend in it like he was a Pokemon.

" Please let my friend go that's not right." Gary said as he tried to argue with Mewtwo about how people should be treated.

 _" Why? Why is what I have done so different from what you do?"_ Mewtwo asked.

 **" What do you mean how is it any differently? He is human that is the difference.** " Gary shouted out at the psychic Pokemon infuriated by its question.

 _" Oh really so that makes it different from you humans, because he is a human."_ Mewtwo said as he raised his hand Ash's ball stopping above it before enlarging ready for battle.

" What are you doing?" Gary Oak asked getting a sick feeling in his stomach. The feeling only got worse when Mewtwo smirked at him.

 _" I thought you would know as a trainer."_ Mewtwo said holding his smirk in place. Shocked Gary didn't reply for a minute.

" I'm not going to battle with you as you use my friend as a Pokemon." Gary said looking for a way away from the terrifying Pokemon.

 _" What are you scared that I will show you I'm the superior trainer."_ Mewtwo taunted having Ash's ball float from one side to the other like an older child waving somthing out of reach from a much younger child.


	14. Chapter 14a battle begins

" I see there is no way to avoid this. Fine I'll battle you but if I win you let Ash go." Gray said pulling out a pokeball tapping the button an it expanded.

" _And what do I get if I win?" Well I doubt you have anything you can offer me maybe if I like one of your Pokemon I'll take it for a night."_ Mewtwo said. Gary threw his pokeball quickly.

"Go, I choose you Golem. Let's win Ash's freedom back." Gary said with a fire of determination burning in his eyes.

" _Hmph, go Ash show your friend what you can now do."_ Mewtwo said letting his pokeball fly forward at a lazy speed. Golem and Ash came out of their poke balls in the usual flare, Golem roaring for battle and Ash was standing with his fists up but as Gary looked he could see that Ash's left eye was twitching.

" Gary why did you have to say that? I already accepted that I was caught by a Pokemon, besides he gave me a chance to stay free and I lost." Ash said whining to his friend and rival." But don't go thinking for one second I'm some push over." He finished before closing his eyes in concentration drawing his aura to his palms and directing it to take the shape of a 4 foot long bone of aura, Ash opened his eyes to see he had everyone's attention that was on the street. Everyone was so focused on what was happening in front of them they didn't notice professor Oak walk up to watch the battle.

 _" Use that attack don't wast the energy."_ Mewtwo said and Ash imediatly took off at a run aiming to do some damage.

" Use rollout Golem use it to go through Ash he isn't your target." Gary called. But this got a smirk from Mewtwo. As Ash and Golem sped toward one another Ash swung his bone club hitting Golem in the side then grabbing and holding both ends he used it to hold off Golem. Skidding back before digging his feet into the ground Ash stopped the Golem's forward momentum before using his bone to shove the Boulder Pokemon back to it's starting point.

 _" Now use aura sphere."_ Mewtwo said to Ash. Quickly taking the Kamehame wave stance Ash gathered aura in between his palms until he had a baseball size sphere of condensed aura before he thrust his palms forward launching it at Golem.

" Quick dodge Golem." Gary said but Golem was a bit to slow and as it turned it took the sphere to the side of its face. Golem took a massive hit even if fighting moves only did normal amounts of damage to him. Before Gary could think of a strategy Mewtwo called out another attack.

 _" Brick break."_ Ash's right hand started to glow as he once more focused his aura to harden his skin and bones. And with speed they didn't expect from the boy, Ash dashed forward bringing up his right hand and bringing it down on Golem's head. The hit was once more a critical blow as shown by Golem rolling back to Gary with swirls in his eyes.

" How?" A stunned Gary could barely ask.

" Well you see, where Mewtwo took me to originally train there was a lot of Pokemon that um, really liked me and when I was training they always seemed to come for me, so I literally had to beat them off me with no help from Pikachu, Mewtwo's orders he said if I couldn't handle some wild Pokemon by myself then how was I going to beat other trained Pokemon." Ash explained to his old friend never losing hold of his aura. Pulling out another pokeball Gary threw it out in style.

" Go Pinsir, I choose you." Gary said as the Pinsir came from the pokeball snapping his jaws and the two pincers on its head together." Now Pinsir use vice grip." Hearing the command Pinsir ran forward.

" _Use fire punch Ash."_ Mewtwo said. Ash while unsure of the move went through with it focusing his aura into a shell of fire around his right fist and as Pinsir stepped into range Ash let his fist fly, it connected to Pinsir's chest whom imediatly burst into flames. When the flames died down Pinsir was seen lying there covered in soot with swirls in his eyes the attack was super effective.

" Grr I won't lose to this Pokemon trying to be a trainer. You won't beat this one Ash. Go, i choose you Skarmary. Gary said a bit heatedly he couldn't believe that Ash was beating his Pokemon but also using moves just like a Pokemon. Mewtwo smirked this kids Pokemon were pretty weak so far.

" Use steel wing Skarmary." Gary commanded. As Skarmary's wings glowed with light they harden before the metal bird dived at Ash aiming to hit his stomach.

 _" Use thunder Ash._ " Mewtwo said for a counter. Ash smirked at Mewtwo's tactics using moves that could be not only super effective but one hit finishers. Preparing his aura and charging it into electricity, Ash waited for Skarmary to get to close in order to dodge his attack and when the bird was no more than a foot in front of him Ash released his charge in one almighty yell to the heavens which answered in kind with a thick stream of electricity Ash used thunder on Skarmary who just as Ash had called down the Lightning, had come into contact with the boy the current was so powerful it blew Skarmary back to land ass up and beak flat on the ground twitching, alive but definitely out of the battle, now Gary was feeling the pressure he was down three Pokemon Mewtwo had Ash use five moves he didn't know if Ash could use any others or not. Choosing his next Pokemon Gary once again threw his pokeball.

" Go Umbreon use shadow ball." Gary commanded the pokemon as she came from here ball.

" _Aura sphere at the shadow ball then transform."_ Mewtwo calmly commanded of Ash. As both combatants prepared their attacks there was a gleam in Mewtwo's eyes. When both attacks were released Ash wasted no time changing, turning into an Umreon in the smoke, as the smoke covering the battle cleared everyone saw the second Umbreon. It was the usual black color but where Gary's Umbreon had yellow rings and circles around her body the new one was a pale blue.

" Umbreon use revenge." Gary said and his Umbreon's eyes lite up with furry as it charged at Ash.

" _You use psychic Ash. And make sure it doesn't get back up this match."_ Mewtwo said. Ash looked at Mewtwo his eyes telling Mewtwo just what he wanted to say. _" You have used telepathy it is similar just instead of focusing on your words focuse on your opponent, now use psychic."_ Ash began to concentrate just as Mewtwo had instructed him all the while avoiding swipes and bites from the other Umbreon, then his eyes lite up with a hellish blue fire as he growled and Gary's Umbreon was covered in the same light before it was picked up off the ground held for a moment before she was sent backwards at Gary before she was slammed on the ground twice for good measures. Raising the ball seeing his Umbreon defeated Gary praised Umbreon for her attempts and so she should have a good rest.

" You only have two Pokemon left to fight with Gary please stop making me hurt them in this battle it not to late to just back down when you know your beaten." Ash said after changing back from being an Umbreon. The only person watching seemed to be the professor.

" I'm sorry Ash but I can't do that while yes it's best to stop when you know there is no winning but sometimes you just got to know how something may end, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't." Gary said as he raised another pokeball." Go, Kingdra I choose you.

 _" I tier of this Ash, thunder."_ Mewtwo said whith a sigh. As Ash prepared the move Gary took the opportunity.

" Use ink shot." Gary commanded. KIngdra drew in a breath before spitting out ink at Ash's eyes scoring a direct hit.

" Aa my eyes, Gary that was a dirty move how could you?" Ash wailed as he had his hands over his eyes.

" _Focuse you do not need your eyes to fight, close them and let your body take care of them."_ Mewtwo said to Ash as he thrashed around in pain. Stopping his thrashing at Mewtwo's command he stood with his eyes now closed similar to how he helped Pikachu that one time James had hit the mouse in the eyes with Koffing's smug attack. Ash began to focus on the aura around him still seeing it a bit fuzzy through the pain in his eyes.

" Alright Kingdra use hydro pump, try not hitting his face go for the belly." Gary said and once again Kingdra took a deep breath before releasing a torrent of water screaming right at Ash.

" Brace yourself and charge _your electricity until you can't contain it, then release it on contact whith the flow of water."_ Mewtwo said to Ash as a he water attack raced across the street at him. Ash did as told and in the few seconds it took for Kingdra's attack to reach Ash, he had already sparking with power as he leaned into the waters direction, as soon as the water hit Ash was pushed back but as with Mewtwo's orders was already releasing his built up power. The electricity ran up the stream and into Kingdra doing extensive damage. When both electricity and water stopped flowing Ash was standing just barley but with a hole tore in his shirt everyone could see his abs which were bleeding slightly and with shaky knees. Ash took in a deep breath before letting it out and forced his legs to stop shaking. Kingdra was in far worse shap it had electrical burns around his body a sporadic sparks could be seen jumping around the Pokemon's body he was in clear pain but still in the fight.

" Return Kingdra. Your in no shape to continue." Gary said as he aimed at the hurt Pokemon with a pokeball when it shrunk he placed the ball back in its slot on his belt bringing out another, pressing the button he threw it out.

" My hopes ride on you Arcanine, go!" Gary said.

" _It won't matter."_ Mewtwo said as he crossed his arms together. As the fiery dog Pokemon entered the battle so did an oppressive heat and with a shout Arcanine was ready for battle.

" Arcanine extreme speed let's go." Gary said out taking the first move not wanting Ash to knock Arcanine out with one hit like he did to most of his Pokemon. Before Ash could even prepare a good defense Arcanine was bowling into him slamming Ash into the ground before running back to his side of the field.

" _Power up an aura sphere hold it till your opponent is to close, you know this tactic you know how to fight a faster opponent."_ Mewtwo said as Ash once more took the position to do aura sphere he powered the move up between his palms holding it like he was told. Gary seeing Ash standing with the attack in his hand and not hearing Mewtwo's silent commands prepared to take the opening he thought Ash was giving him.

" Alright Arcanine now use tackle send Ash to the dream world." Gary said confident this would decide the battle, as Arcanine raced to Ash ready to shove the boy to the ground and hold him there with his weight Arcanine, Gary and the whole town which had showed up by now to watch were gobsmacked as Ash with all the speed he could muster twisted to face the charging beast and thrust out his aura sphere intercepting Arcanine, halting his forward momentum before he was blasted back. Arcanine rose with a whimper as it landed badly on his left front foreleg and eas now holding it up tenderly in order to keep weight off of it.

" Oh no Arcanine can you still battle, do you even want to continue? I see your hurt." Gary rushed out in a single breath. Arcanine looked to his trainer touched with his concerned but gave a determined look to keep going. " Alright Arcanine use flame thrower."

" _Use quick attack to doge then tackle his left side."_ Mewtwo said. Ash sent his aura to his legs to get as much speed as he could dodging to his right he ran in a similar circle to Arcanine's left before he turned to the fire Pokemon and headed straight for him sending his aura to his left shoulder Ash rammed with all his speed and might into the left side of Arcanine sending the Pokemon tumbling to his right. Slowly dragging his body of the ground Arcanine rose to a stand with difficulty but still ready to battle.

" Extrem speed if you can on that leg Arcanine, if not use tackle yourself." Gary said giving his best Pokemon on his team now a choice in his concern. He had no need to worry as Arcanine glowed with a white light before dashed forwards at impossible speeds for Ash to follow and rammed into him once again holding him down on the ground.

" Alright use bite but don't hurt him to bad he is still my friend." Gary said. Listening to his trainer Arcanine opened his mout as he readied himself to bite the boy below him, fear flashed across Ash's face as he watched as the large teeth of Arcanine came down on his shoulder.

" Aaahh." Ash screamed as the Pokemon's teeth sank into his neck and although it was extremely painful Ash felt a small amount of pleasure from where Arcanine bite down.

 _" Finish this with thunder bolt now Ash. I want the use of that Arcanine tonight."_ Mewtwo said making quite a few people blush misinterpreting the words they all heard although too them it was the first time hearing Mewtwo speak which surprised them in of itself. Ash continued to scream in pain but focused all the power he could into thunder bolt as powerful as he could make it, just as Arcanine was letting up on his grip Ash wrapped his arms around Arcanine's neck and released his attack. Ash held on for nearly half a minute before he let go with Arcanine falling on top of him muffling his scream of pain as the heavy dog fell on top of him.


	15. Chapter 15 a night of hot passion

(That night)(lemon)

Mewtwo was standing with Ash outside in front of Ash's house waiting on Gary to arrive, after dinner Mewtwo had sent word that he was wanting Gary's Arcanine now the boy really wasn't looking forward to parting with the loyal Pokemon but with Mewtwo's reassurance that he would get the dog back he left home. Shortly arriving a minute or two after Ash and Mewtwo started waiting for him, he waved and announced his presence.

" Alright how are we doing this are you trading Ash or something?" Gary asked sounding dubious as the Pokemon was not high on giving him the details as to why he wanted Arcanine.

 _" No just let Arcanine out and tell him to do what I want for now. When I am done with him he is free to return to you. As for what I want him for, well that is really not your business."_ Mewtwo said to Gary as he called out Arcanine and gave him the orders getting a cocked head in reply Gary bent down so he could speak softly to Arcanine.

" Hey buddy don't worry Mewtwo said when your done with whatever he wants you for you are free to come back don't think that I'll think any less of you ok." Gary said as he pet Arcanine on his head receiving an affectionate lick in return before Arcanine turned walked to Mewtwo turned back around and sat down. Seeing Arcanine accepted what he said Gary tuned with a wave over his shoulder he walked away back to his house.

" I'll see you around Ashley and you to Arcanine be good for Mewtwo for what ever it is he wants you for and preform to the best of your abilities." Gary said as he kept walking away. He never saw the deep red Ash's face went at his words.

" _Well let's go I am sure Arcanine is eager to return to the human as soon as possible."_ Mewtwo said turning to the woods before striding away. Ash took a moment before spinning to the woods and following Mewtwo, Arcanine at his rear getting a good smell of Ash, to him the boy smelled of chocolate, ozone and a small hint of ripe cherries and it excited him with every step. Walking in the woods for five minutes they suddenly stopped when Mewtwo turned to Ash.

 _" Strip and get on all four."_ Mewtwo said as his eyes begun to glow. Stripping before laying his clothes in a neat pile he got Dow on his hands and knees.

" Um I'm no expert but wouldn't breeding be easier if I was a female Pokemon." Ash said starting to get nervous as Arcanine was now licking his black cherry bud light v n going in from time to time.

" Breeding I am here for breeding." Arcanine's gruff voice was heard as he momentarily stopped licking Ash's ass." That's fine I like to breed especially when I get to sink my knot in. Can I sink my not in?" Arcanine asked before going back to licking Ash' puckered tush hole. Hearing his words Ash paled as he imagined the toy that woman had roughly shoved into his mouth before inflating its knot in his mouth.

" _Yes you can as you are here for breeding, knotting is a part of breeding for you is it not and Ash will be your partner for tonight. And Ash it shouldn't matter if you are you or Pokemon with the Ditto genes you should get pregnant anyways. Now either be a good little bitch and keep your mouth shut or you can put it to work on my own tool, as you humans would say."_ Mewtwo said with a smirk he wasn't being malicious when he called Ash a bitch but for him and any strong male Pokemon that caught Mewtwo's eye that was exactly what he was. Ash made the mistake of opening his mouth to protest but before any words could come to his mind Mewtwo had already plugged Ash's mouth and was slowly and gently as not to hurt Ash or cause a gag reflex. With Ash's tush slick with saliva Arcanine mounted Ash and positioned his red rocket at Ash's entrance but unlike Mewtwo he wasn't as gentle as he sank his entire length into Ash's folds. Letting out a pained moan Ash's throat was sending vibrations through Mewtwo's cock which was still half way out and already starting down the boy's throat, he shivered and grabbed Ash's head but willing himself to take it easy on the boy being spite roasted between him and another, looking down allowed Ash to see Mewtwo's eyes as they glowed with power the look stunned him so much he didn't feel Arcanine start at his other end as he blushed at his predicament, being stuck between two males of any kind definitely wasn't on his list of places to be. As the moon rose further into the sky reaching for its zenith both of the Pokemon's tempo picked up before they were really tenderizing the boy between them then Arcanine gave one final strong thrust and shoving his already inflating knot as deep into Ash as he could reach as Mewtwo finally bottomed out in Ash's mouth with his balls slapping the boys chin he kept going until he r leased his seed down Ash's stomach and held the boy's head to his own pelvis as wave after wave of hot Pokemon jizz flowed down Ash's throat and into his stomach, Ash could also feel as it flowed up his rear canal but something felt like it shouldn't be there but when Arcanine pulled back a bit so he could position his own rear to Ash. Once Mewtwo's orgasim started to tapper he pulled out of Ash's throat and releasing a couple more ropes of cum all over the extrainer said face, pulling back Ash was finally able to take in air unhindered by the long and somewhat thick cock of Mewtwo. Cocking and spluttering Ash took in deep breaths trying not to vomit he noted the tangy and spicy flavor of Mewtwo's spunk he subconsciously licked it from his lips and feeling the knot deflating, believing the breeding was done Ash let his upper body sink to the ground with a moan laying his head on his hands resting on his elbows and chest, his movements caused Arcanine to shuffle pulling on his cock trying to get free. Ash was jerked back by the pull, he then screamed in pain as the Arcanine continued to pull and tug on Ash but he was still stuck in the boy's soft squishy insides via a knot that while slowly deflating had not softened turning back around Arcanine dicided if he was still had then Ash must have been in heat so to get away he needed to thoroughly sate his partners needs. Once more feeling Arcanine on top of him Ash started to protest but after the double working from both Arcanine and Mewtwo he was feeling quite exhausted and just didn't have the strength to fight him off. Taking Ash's non action as his que Arcanine once again started to hump the boy in small fast thrust since his knot didn't allow for a much longer or penetrating thrust even gaining speed and hitting in harder it still took Arcanine even longer to hit his second orgasim but by that time Ash was moaning in plesure as Arcanine kept pounding his prostate. Arcanine kept going well into the night causing Ash to cum multiple times more than himself it seemed the boy was so sensitive in his rear canal that the friction of every little movements sent tendrils of pleasure shooting down deep into the boy's core making him continue to howl for more after the third or forth time being sent to his own orgasim, by the time the sun was starting to rise both Arcanine and Ash were completely exhausted Ash was now laying in a puddle of his own jizz making the dirt cake on more than normal but at the moment his mind was in bliss as the Arcanine once again started to pull and yank on his ass while Ash pulled and also yanked on Arcanine's knot and cock trying to ring as much hot seed he could get from the Pokemon like his body was addicted to it. After several particularly hard tugs Arcanine's knot came out with a loud and wet pop before to much of Arcanine's seed could be lost Ash's body reflexively clenched shut trapping a lot of it inside as his pucker was now red and quite swollen, Arcanine turned to Ash once more and started to clean the mess even as the boy sank into the puddle of his own making smearing more seed laced mud all over himself in his exhaustion and payed there as Arcanine cleaned him up.

(lemon end)

Once it was all over the light of power left Mewtwo's eyes and Arcanine with his flagging strength used extreme speeds to get home fast. Mewtwo looked down at Ash smiling as the boy had passed out as soon as his lower body had hit the ground and was now sleeping in a muddy cum puddle, smiling at the sight of the boy his eyes glowed and Ash's clothes were teleported to his dresser again, Ash himself then begun to rise into the air turning to face home as Mewtwo walked behind him once again slightly scowling at the dirt as it marred the boy's skin and looked wrong on him now that he was off the ground. Taking his time Mewtwo walked through the forest towards Ash's house but as he neared the edge of the forest his hearing was already up and humming while she tended her garden with mr. Mime. Mewtwo froze he was scared of what Ash's mom might think if she saw her son, then he started shivering when his thoughts tuned to what she might do if she saw those boy in his state. He quickly teleported to the bathroom in the house turning on the water Mewtwo gently laid Ash on his back in the tub and started to clean him scrubbing off the gunk a task made more difficult as his stroll in the forest allowed the mud to dry and harden sticking to the boy's body more than when it was wet.

* * *

(Ash's bedroom)

Pichu and Pikachu was curled up with each other Pichu had at first thought Ash and Mewtwo was leaving them but Pikachu made sure he knew Ash would not leave him anywhere even with his mom if Pichu didn't want to be left. And after several minutes getting the young rodent to calm down Pikachu promised Ash would be back by the next day at the latest before both had fallen asleep with each other. When the water was turned on the whine on metal on metal had woken up the electric duo looking at one another they got off the bed with Pichu having a bit of difficulty with the height of the bed itself being higher up than he is tall, they then we're off in the direction of the running water from down the water and since the door was open they entered it.

" Ugh papa what is that smell?" Pichu asked after he was in the room.

" That my son is the smell of breeding but it is old so it is over, your probably going to get a baby brother or sister soon." Pikachu said wrinkling his nose at the tick smell of sex that permeated the room.


	16. Chapter 16team rocket scores a shiny

(The next day)

Ash sat completely red faced as he ate breakfast with the Pokemon and his mom remembering what had happened all night long the night before last as Charazard, Squirtle and Bulbasuar had went with Ash's best wishes to professor Oak's lab. The meal was a hardy one as Ash's mom wanted him to eat well so she was sure he was getting the proper nutrition he needed to keep growing and getting stronger. After breakfast was over and Ash made sure Pichu ate what little veggies that was on his plate the four males got up, Mewtwo was about to tell Ash to get ready to leave but the human boy was already heading for his room. In his room Ash started by going around the room, his first stop though was his closet to get another backpack before he went to his dresser to get some more clothes, when he had at lest two weeks of clothes he went to the bathroom for a first aid pack, stuffing it in his bag but not before making sure it had lots of bandages. Mewtwo strode up the stairs as Ash exited the bathroom shouldering his pack.

" I made sure to get the first aid kit with lots of bandages so no more using my clothes ok." Ash said looking down as he couldn't bring himself to look the Pokemon in the eyes.

" _Very well only in an emergency will I ever use your clothes for banda_ _ges."_ Mewtwo said Ash was about to look up and say something else to Mewtwo but before he could a red light enveloped him and sucked him into his ball. Turning Mewtwo saw Delia looking at him with a slight frown.

" _We will be leaving now. Ash has gotten him some clothes as well as a first aid kit so we will be leaving very soon, just need to see professor Oak about some things."_ Mewtwo said doing his best to ignore Ash's mother's gaze as she looked down on him, Delia brought herself to her full height of 5"7 standing about a foot higher than Mewtwo.

" You better take good care of my baby, you here me I wouldn't care if you were Arceus, **I. Will. Find. Out.** If you hurt him." Delia said punctuating her words about finding out with a poke to Mewtwo's chest with each words ending with a sweet smile that didn't reassure him, Mewtwo stepped back from the angry woman. Turning Mewtwo sent a telepathic command to Pichu to meet him outside knowing Pikachu would follow his son. Walking out the door Pichu jumped up in front of Mewtwo, catching the little guy with psychic and placing him on his shoulder as he had seen Ash do with Pikachu, Mewtwo strode down the road in the direction of professor Oak''s lab ignoring the glares of the humans all around him as he went to get Ash officially registered as his starter. Once he arrived at the lab Mewtwo walked right into the building without knocking and walked up to a preoccupied professor.

" _I am here to get registered as an official Pokemon trainer and Ash as my starter."_ Mewtwo said out loud the professor, not expecting Mewtwo to come up to him with his demand jumped at the sudden announcement.

Turning around professor Oak looked troubled as he held a hand over his racing heart. He had been so startled when Mewtwo spoke he had nearly had a heart attack. "Uh right well um you see I'm not quite sure how to go about doing that, so if you can um do it yourself, would that be alright." Professor Oak said nervously shifting from one foot to the other. " While you do I can get the pokedex for you."

 _" That will be fine I suppose, after all I am the first Pokemon to be a trainer."_ Mewtwo said with a sigh. Of course instead of typing it in he used his powers to put all the information needed to register him as a trainer and Ash as his starter. Shortly after he was done Oak came back with the pokedex, but before handing it to Mewtwo he plugged it into a slot in his computer.

" Now this is more than a Pokemon encyclopedia which I doubt you will use it as such, it is also your id once it is done with the download, it will have all the relevant information needed to identify you as a trainer." Oak said seconds after he finished speaking there was a ding and the pokedex was ejected like an old cassette, taking it in hand he turned to Mewtwo with his hand held out to the new Pokemon trainer. Oak felt a headache coming on thinking about how he was going to explain why a Pokemon was registered as a trainer. Taking the pokedex Mewtwo's eyes glowed and the Dexter was changed from the usual red to black and blue. Turning around Mewtwo started to leave the building.

" _Tell the Pokemon, Ash had caught that they are free to leave as well as tell the three that came here I am leaving they are free to follow if they choose."_ Mewtwo said without stopping or turning around as he reached the door. Opening the door Mewtwo was enveloped by a blue light as he started to lift off the ground and just as his feet were off, Pikachu jumped up onto his other shoulder.

* * *

(Unnamed island)

Mewtwo landed before both electric Pokemon jumped down to the beach shore, Mewtwo then let Ash out of his ball. Turning into a Pikachu himself Ash ran off after his son and mate, catching them was simple enough but with an egg inside, Ash was tiered quickly and needed to rest, Pichu curling up beside him as he laid there soaking in the sun, Pikachu on the other side of their son sitting and watching over his young and mate making sure they were safe.

* * *

(two days later)

Ash was wondering in the forest he could now move more freely now that he has laid Arcanine's egg. Chewing on a ripe orange citric fruit he was thinking about a certain Meowth that seemed he was just hanging with the wrong crowd, as his mind wondered his body kept going he was getting much better with seeing the aura around him as shone by his closed eyes while he avoided yet another tree. With his mind so focused on Meowth, Ash didn't realize he was beginning to transform once again, until he staggered and fell to the ground catching herself on paws Ash opened her eyes and let out a groan, Ash had once again subconsciously transformed again. Walking on no longer bothered by what form it or gender he too Ash eventually heard some familiar voices, perking her ears up she cocentrated on where they were coming from noticing they were more to her left Ash turned till she was facing his friends voices and started running in their direction.

* * *

(random clearing)

Brock had just set down a sack they had filled with a verity of fruits, when a shiny Meowth walked into their clearing from out of the forest, seeing the collar though he was about to speak out when an unexpected visitor was revealed to be in the sack with all the fruit. Before she could be stopped Jigglypuff started singing in hopes someone would listen to its song and not fall asleep but as she finished the last notes she looked around, inflated herself with a huff pulling on the end of her makeshift microphone revealed it was a sharpie marker, she then quickly doodled on everyone's faces before putting the cap back on walking away angered her audience had once again fell asleep on her. She didn't notice the three fingered hand or the two sets of ears poking out of a bush in the opposite.

* * *

(one minute later)

Meowth, Jessie and James were walking through the forest they each had sacks held to their backs full of fruit as they were walking a scent of chocolate, ozone and ripe cherries hit his nose drawing his attention to the most beautiful Meowth he had ever seen.

" Let's nab her guys." Meowth said.

" What! Why would we take another Meowth with us?" Jessie said her voice straining to keep in a whisper.

" I am with Jessie on this on Meowth I don't see how that one is so special." James said as nicely as he could he wasn't trying to hurt his friends feeling just stating what he thought.

" She's shiny dat is what is so special, dey are rare even for the most common of Pokemon, dey are rare." Meowth said mentioning the rarity of shiny Pokemon twice for his two traveling companions in order to get what he was saying through.

" Well team rocket are always looking for rare and valuable Pokemon." Jessie said with a wicked smile crossing her lips. The unconscious female shuddered in her lullaby induced sleep, never moving while Meowth used a coil of wire they still had after their last failed attempt at obtaining Pokemon for team rocket to tie her up tightly enough she wouldn't be able to slip out but lose enough not to cut off her bloods flow. He didn't want her losing her paws then james and Jessie sacrificed the fruit in his sack holding it open for him to gently deposit the female scratch cat inside before using the tie at the top to keep her inside encase she wakes up during transport. Quickly making their retreat as quitly as possible so as not to wake the sleepers, team rocket as soon as they were sure they were out of hearing distance started running back to their hot air Meowth shaped ballon.

" Finally something goes our way." James said a bit giddy as they ran through the trees.

" I know but something always seems to stop us recently. So don't let your guards down." Jessie said heatedly but both males could hear the underlying excitement in her voice.

" Right." Both James and Meowth said together. Upon arriving at their ballon Jessie, James and Meowth put Ash into a cage whom upon being unceremoniously dropped onto a hard metal surface woke up spitting and hiss, squirming around trying to get at them before just lying still waiting, hoping they would at lest make the mistake of leaving the cage open when they cut her bonds but they didn't they were taking every precaution they could think of to keep her there with them. While Jessie and James were wondering what they could get for they shiny rare female Meowth their male Meowth friend was standing at the cage mesmerized by the scent and looks of the cat in front of him.

" So, uh, how you doin dame? Meowth." Meowth said a little shyly. But he never received a verbal reply and when he looked up to see Ash she was sitting with her back to him. Walking around to the other side to look her in the eyes he also saw she had her eyes shut." Well now dats hurtful. Meowth. Here I am being the nice guy and you go and snub me." Meowth continued a bit hurt and Ash just turned around hurting him even more. After he had spoken the second time both Jessie and James had stopped talking and now was watching their friend as he tried to woo the female but she was giving him the cold shoulder." Well I still dink your beautiful I know I'm not the best to look at, not like you but I still got heart. Meowth." Ash just turned on him glaring at him.

" You kidnapped me. And now your talking to me like your a good guy. Stop just stop, I don't want to hear it." Ash said her voice coming out like crystal bells to Meowth's ears to bad the words was just plain hurtful.

" I say we get this pretty pussy loaded up don't you guys." Jessie suggested to her male teammates. After a couple of quick glances from the cage to the ballon James heaved the heavy metal box onto his back as they walked up to the basket and carelessly dropped the cage inside of the basket before getting in himself followed by Jessie and Meowth. Rising into the skies drifting with the wind.


	17. Chapter 17 kidnapped by Bafoons

As team rocket floated closer and closer to their next destination where they would store away the ballon and travel by sub Meowth continued trying to woo Ash as well as join team rocket but she kept looking another way and this was breaking Meowth's heart even more as it kept reminding him of his first love.

" Ooh who does that little pussy thinks she is snubbing Meowth that way treating him like trash." Jessie said in a huff as she watched the little guy try to woo the pretty Meowth she had never seen a shiny Pokemon before heck she had never even heard of them. But watching her friend being rejected so coldly brought a fiery furry up in her.

" Right she is so heartless so cruel our friend doesn't deserve to be rejected like that it already happened too him once." James said in a petulant whine. As they reached near the middle of a lagoon the started to descend reaching one of the shores just as the ballon hit ground. Jessie then turned and leveled the female with her worst mean face she could muster. Cowering back as far away as possible from Jessie as he knew her temper was bad she didn't move as James took hold of the cage sliding door.

" Alright Meowth you tried to show this little pussy you were sincer and she wouldn't listen. Now you are going to do it the team rocket way." Jessie said never taking her eyes off the female in the cage.

" And that is team rocket gets what team rocket wants and if someone or thing doesn't want to give it up team rocket takes what team rocket wants, now go take what you want." James said actually sounding very serious as he was very upset with the female that even refused to look at Meowth since she had glared at him earlier and the awful growling hiss like noises only made it seem worse. Walking forward with a grin on his face Meowth was very much like a cat stalking its prey as he got down on all four paws and walked forward.

(Lemon)

" Ya you guys are right if I want dis pussy to give me an egg or two den I'll just have da take dem, if she won't be nice and just give me dem." Meowth said as he was now mounting Ash and positioning his feline shaft right for her opening before roughly slamming all the way in. Taking a moment just to fell the tight, warm and oh so squishy insides as Ash squirmed underneath him she couldn't get away as Meowth had his claws sinking into her fur and flesh crying out in pain an anguish as the scratch cat Pokemon banged her roughly into the metal bars of the cage.

" Yeah, damn, dame you are tight, mm, oh I could stay like dis forever but right now I want to make an egg." Meowth said in bliss with as Ash's inner muscles was clamping down on his foot long rod as her body tried to remove the envading cock but could not make it budge. Meowth with a sick and pleasures smile started to rapidly thrust in and out of Ash taking no mind of the torment he was inflicting on the female Meowth below him as he changed angels and started to really pound into her womb before his crown popped inside as hook like barbs shot out anchoring the two together, Ash was screaming and and clawing at the floor just trying to get away from the stabbing pain she could feel deep within her most inner reaches as Meowth's barbs dug into her soft inner flesh. With a sigh of release Meowth let his grip on the female go as his barbs would hold them together for a little bit so he didn't care she was wearing herself out trying to get away from his barbs which were right now stabbed deep inside of her. It took several minutes for Ash to wear herself out and a couple more for Meowth's barbs to recede. Once free Meowth made his way to the cage door as James opened it for him, closing it as soon as he was out.

(lemon end)

" So Meowth how did she feel was she very tight or has she been worn down from overuse?" James asked like a high schooler after their friend metioned about how good having sex with his girlfriend was.

" Oh dat pussy was tight James like almost virgin tight but I didn't feel no hymen so she must have layer at lest one egg." Meowth sad just as enthusiastically as James not caring Ash was still simi awake, Jessie was watching with a self satisfied grin as Ash silently cried about being raped again.

* * *

(time skip 2 days)

Exhausted from labor and feeling somewhat lethargic from laying a third egg, AS was laying down in a corner her egg nearby when the cage is opened and Meowth strode over picking up the egg.

" Danks for da egg doll, you were a good lay." Meowth said as he walked away. Before Ash Could mov to take back the egg Arbok was already wrapping around her cat frame before she knew it she was changing into an Arbok herself. Her body started to elongate before losing the fur, her ears receded into her had as her face started to contort and slightly elongate taking a snake appearance and her skin started changing into golden skin like scales with blue inner rings were the usual Arboks are Red in the hood that had extended frow either side of her neck. Jessie's Arbok became transfixed by the female's shimmering golden scaly skin he loved the vibrant color and the scent of ripe cherries was so strong to him and he loved it just as much as it got his blood rushing down his body and into his cock making it exit it's protective pouch and hardened into it's full length of two and a half foot.

(Lemon)

Arbok took the chance to dominate the sexy snake in front of him curling them up into as tight a ball as the two could make sliding his entire length in until he was rubbing his area against hers as he was situating Ash into position, the female weakly struggling to slither away but with how tightly Arbok had tied them together stopped Ash from getting anywhere if anything it made the ball they were tangled into tighter giving delicious friction to Arbok accidentally starting the snake's lust to mate with a female willing or not. As Arbok took his time to get comfortable inside the tight confines of Ash's cooter. He began by grinding his dick from side to side before pulling two foot of his cock out. Ash was feeling extremely stuffed with all of Arbok's length inside her, but when Arbok started to pull out for a moment she hoped the snake had reconsidered and decided to leave her alone but almost as quickly as her hopes had risen they were cruelly dashed as the snake slammed into the wet snatch that was throbbing painfully after just laying an egg. Now Jessie's Arbok was determined to put another one in her as roughly as it pleased him to do so. As she withered and shook from the mixed signals her nerves was sending throughout her body, Arbok kept changing the angle of his penetrations until he hit a tight bundle of nerves that, once hit had Ash wailing in pain mixed pleasure as Arbok relentlessly pounded into it from every angle he could get to after finding the spot, grinding his cock into it, after several minutes of the rough pounding Ash released her first orgasim being forced as it was from repeated hits to her g-spot as her body clamped down in the mix of sensations her body began thrashing in Arbok's coils causing even more friction around his body. Everywhere they touch he knew she was to weak to break free but in a move of complete dominance Arbok began to use constrict on his chosen partner squeezing her until her struggles died down with the less oxygen as Ash started to black out but couldn't as she was still able to take in enough air keeping her on the edge of consciousness, turning her wails of pain mixed pleasure into long, hissing moans of agony as he continued to fuck her raw over sensitive vigina, once he started releasing his own seed after his first orgasim he continued on changing his thrust to be long deep penetrating thrust he could feel himself getting closer to the womb he was determined to sink his shaft as far into it as possible even if it caused the female some pain. After several more minutes of just rutting inside Ash, Arbok finally sank himself into Ash's womb going as far as to shove a small portion of his body inside of the snake below him, after Ash had mutiple orgasim. Arbok knew that he had finally penetrated the womb by the ring of muscle that now hugged his cock's head as well as Ash's low moaning turned into another loud,high pitched, hissing scream he continued fucking her until he released all his pent up misery inside of Ash in the form of an egg. By the time Arbok was done and soft once again the sun was setting and the female in his coils was asleep, he sarted to disentangle himself as he pulled out he got one more long lusty moan from his soon to be eggs mama.

(lemon end)

"She must be some kind of Ditto that is the only reason I can think of for that to happen." James said after Arbok was done with the female Pokemon inside the cage.

" Maybe doesn't matter we still get eggs from it." Jessie callously said grinning even harder after witnessing Arboks performance.

* * *

(Day 3)

As Ash came slowly to consciousness he duly noted the inside of what looked like a bizarre exercise machine with the trio peddling on what appeared to be a bike machine built for three, two adult and one child or in this case Pokemon, Ash let his head slide down back to the cold metal floor of his cage he could hear a strange sound like a fan moving through water, the her eyes flew open as she figured out where she was, Ash was in a submarine barley big enough to comfortably fit five people and her cage took the room two people could occupy she could see Jessie was looking through what she figured was the periscope so Ash knew they couldn't be to far under as the periscope only extends so far up. Laying her head back down and trying to go back to sleep but feeling Arbok's egg growing inside her didn't help at all. She was so weak from her experience that Ash couldn't even get to the food and water laid out for her hissing in pain whenever a current moved the submarine violently from one side to the other, with every jerk of the vesal Ash was sent sliding across the small confines of her cage after the second ruff hit the water was spilt and the food was rolling across the floor.

" Uhg that's it get ready to pedal harder I'm taking us up if this keeps up we'll lose the sub." Jessie said as she finally got fed up with the currents banging the ship around as it wasn't really that durable.

" Finally we can take a small break if any." James said sounding thoroughly exhausted after twelve hours of non stop pedaling.

" Yeah and da pussy looks like she's going da blow but not in da good way. Meowth." Meowth said looking back at Ash to see she was literally green all down what should be her golden body. When the sub finally broke through the surface of the water everything became calm as they continued on toward the next island.


	18. Chapter 18a bite to remember

(Moro island)

Landing on the island in front of them team rocket took some time to rest their sore legs. As James was relaxing and whining about the twelve hours they had spent pedaling. Once rested James could be seen carrying the cage, Ash was inside curled up and sleeping although not peacefully, when James got the cage to the forest edge near the shore he started covering the cage with leaves and branches tying them in place with some vines growing around the place as a camouflage in case someone comes around they hopefully won't see the cage. As James was covering the cage he was staring transfixed on the very visible egg bump that was now near the middle of the female Arbok, they all thought could very well be a Ditto. As they worked, Meowth with a smile on his face was taking care of his egg using a clothe to wipe all the dirt off as well as shining it till it gleamed in the sun light. Happily sunning near the cage Arbok was watching the female snake that was gravid with his egg as he eyed the enlarging egg bump he let out a content hiss of pleasure as he relived the memory of his wild mating with the strange Pokemon that smelled vaguely familiar to him. Jessie had unloaded a sack of fruit from the sub handing some out to the males of the group, she made sure to 'accidentally' drop one near the cage but far enough that Ash couldn't reach it.

" Oops how clumsy of me, oh well if you want it you can get it yourself." Jessie said sneeringly, then walking away from the cage when she didn't see Ash even attempt to reach for it. Ash wasn't a fool no mater how she acted, she knew Jessie was just taunting her with the fruit but since Ash wasn't really a Pokemon she still had access to her other abilities, concentrating on bringing the fruit to her, Ash watched as the fruit started to glow softly before slowly lifting up and as slowly as possible so not to draw attention to herself, Ash brought the fruit to her cage but as it was about to slide through the bars Arbok snatched it away. Angered by the injustice of the action unknowingly she sent a large pulse of psychic power out flinging Arbok away with the fruit clutched in his jaws, Ash dully noted that Arbok had went sailing right into Jessie before she laid her head back down.

" Hey what was that for?" Jessie shouted as she turned around to see Arbok down on the ground with a fruit in his maw and swirls in his eyes.

" Charbbk. Charr charbok." Came Arbok's muffled reply in his dazed state.

" Meowth translate please." Jessie said looking to the happy cat.

" He said it was her. Jessie, Meowth." Meowth said. Looking confused as to how that could have been possible, shrugged his shoulder as he didn't care, he went back to shining his egg with a dopey smile on his face. As Jessie looked at the female Pokemon in the cage, Jessie wondered how she could have thrown Arbok in her state, she was weakened from the rough breeding right after being tiered out from laying an egg and Arbok wasn't light, so Jessie just couldn't understand how it was possible. Going down to pick up Arbok Jessie gently grabbed the sides of his hood tugging it apart till it was spread out as far as it would go then gave two jerks to either side stretching his face slightly both times, the action both removed the fruit in his mouth and snapped him out of the daze Arbok was in. Arbok rose from his prone position and slithered over to the cage.

" Charrbok char chrr charr bok?" Arbok said with a fierce look in his eyes demanding answers from Ash.

" Meowth what is he saying now he looks mad." James asked imploringly to the cat seeing the look in the male snake's eyes.

" He asked how she did dat." Meowth said wondering what she had done. Ash never answered as she was trying to go back to sleep. Ash was tiered and weak from the day before and she hadn't been able to eat in two of the three days team rocket had her. As Ash laid there James was looking at her intently inspecting a glint of color that shouldn't be there.

" Hey guys, look at the fancy collar this isn't a wild Pokemon." James said with a bit of enthusiasm as he noticed and pointed out the intricate metal collar around the female Arbok's neck.

" Hey your right, we finally stole someone's rare Pokemon the boss is gonna love this news. But can we get some more eggs first? Meowth." Meowth said giddily thinking of getting another chance at the female.

" Maybe but we should clear it first with the boss during our next scheduled check in tonight." Jessie said looking pensively at the caged Pokemon remembering a hazy memory of a boy and his Pikachu who always seemed to get in their way.

Grabbing and rattling the cage hard enough it moved slightly." Hey don't ignore us we are team rocket, your new owners now answer the question." Jessie said. Hissing in pain Ash only moved her head away. " Fine you don't want to talk, then I'll make you talk." She finished with an angry huff. Still hissing Ash turned to the door focusing on it bunching her muscles ready to lunge watching as the door slides to the side but before Ash could release her muscles and lunge for freedom an electrical prod was shoved up against her back, as Ash was being shocked she still tried moving for the door this just earned her another shock prod being shoved against her left side, hissing and withering in agony once again Ash could no longer concentrate on moving for the open door which Jessie was now standing in. Taking slow menacing steps Jessie cracked her knuckles on each hand before she reached the shiny Arbok, reaching out with rubber gloves on to protect her from the shock prods. Jessie grabbed Ash by the throat just bellow the collar.

" Now either you start talking or I'm going to show you how mean humans can be." Jessie growled, glaring into Ash's eyes who only closed her eyes. This of course was followed by a searing pain in her left cheek and then another imediatly after and then the blows started to travel down her body but staying clear of the egg before they started back up her body ending under Ash's right cheek before stopping. " Answer him or I'll do more." Raising her fist to start again she wasn't expecting the hiss and bite directed at her.

" Hey Meowth is it possible that hiss may have some kinda meaning?" James asked his friend with his eyes shut not seeing the flailing red head slamming the Pokemon biting her around the cage.

" Um yeah she said psychic just before latching onto Jessie. Oh man dat poor Pokemon, do you dink we should step in, before she harms the egg.

" Are you crazy I'm not going in there." James said looking in the cage like it would eat him if he even stepped close to it as he watched his female teammate as she beat the snot out of the Pokemon, attached to her had by its jaws and shivered. " Do you really want to get into the middle of that." He finished pointing to Jessie who was now coiled up with the Arbok rolling around hitting her wherever Jessie's fists could land.

" Yeah, I like my skin being on me to much. Meowth." Meowth said. It had been half a day since they arrived on the island and a good quarter of it the men watched Jessie beat the poor Arbok into unconsciousness by the time the snake had let go. Huffing as Jessie left the cage closing the door behind her, looking up she saw what appeared to be smoke rising but the smoke seemed to be moving.

" Shit we got to hide everything we're not alone on this island." Jessie said as she scrambled to get everything hidden, followed shortly by the males and in minutes there was no visible signs someone had been there and hiding behind the recamoflaged cage, before Arbok could get into a hiding place though a motorcycle pulled up close as the rider looked about the clearing she didn't pay much heed to the Arbok slithering away believing her sudden arrival had scared the Pokemon away. Bringing her walkie talkie she pressed down the button.

" Officer Jenny here no one seems to be on the east coast." Jenny said before putting her walkie talkie back in a carry case on the side of her bike just behind her seat before turning around and taking off at break neck speeds.

" Whew that was close we can't stay here." Jessie said as she watched the direction Jenny had sped away in.

" But Jess the Arbok should be close to laying the egg it may not be safe to move her right now." James said whining that it would be him carrying the heavy cage which was made heavier with the pregnant Pokemon.

"Fine we'll wait for her to drop the egg but then we leave and we find an uninhabited island afterwards." Jessie said feeling uneasy for some reason she couldn't explain. Sitting down they ate some of their fruit as they made preparations to leave as soon as the egg was laid. As the minutes stretched into hours a groaning hiss from the caged Ash drew team rocket's attention seeing the snake start to move, they also was in time to watch as the egg started a slow arduous journey down her body towards her exit. It took the next few hours as they watched with baited breath as the egg made its way down before exiting Ash's unconscious form.

" There come on I'll get the door Arbok you get your egg, then we will leave." Jessie said sliding the door open for her Pokemon to retrieve his egg as soon as Arbok was close enough he gently dislodged his lower jaw and carefully put the egg in his maw closing his around the egg so it wouldn't fall he made his way out just as quickly as he had come in, Jessie closing the cage behind him. Lifting the cage James started off for the submarine as Jessie jumped up onto the top of the Magikarp shaped sub opening the middle where the fin is, she jumped down into the sub, moments after a mechanical hand came from its mouth grabbing the cage and drawing it back into the submarine. As the trio left the island they never noticed as the skies started to turn dark with storm clouds. Sinking beneath the waves as an unnatural rain began to pour down making the water begin to churn and become choppy as the waves began to swell lapping at the shore.

* * *

(later at night)

Sitting in front of a computer Jessie waited to be patched through, with the cage positioned behind her so Giovanni could see the captive Pokemon they had. James was still pedaling with Meowth to keep the electricity flowing, as the connection was finally established something not helped by the raging strom that was blowing outside the sub even with them under the water the could tell it was bad as their visibility outside the sub was zero.

" Yes what is it. Can't you see i was getting ready to sleep." Giovanni said the scowl on his face a bit off set in his current attire of pinstriped button up pajamas with matching sleeping cap.


	19. Chapter 19nomore eggs for you teamrocket

(Cleopatra island) (end of day 3)

" Well you see, sir we have this rare Ditto." Jessie said glancing back at the golden snake in the cage.

" Oh then why do I see a golden Arbok, though that is rare in itself." Giovanni said looking to the snake Pokemon in a cage behind Jessie." So tell me how is this Pokemon so rare."

" Well it's shiny." Jessie said simply as if it explained everything.

" I can see that, now get on with it." Giovanni snapped.

" No, Meowth said that it is a rare subspecies known as a shiny Pokemon and the eggs are unlike any I've seen before." Jessie said in way of explaining.

" Eggs so you've bred it at least twice already." Giovanni said with a grow and clenching his fist, Jessie thought he was upset with her but could not see Persian's head under his table with the set of his camera angel looking more up towards him, it was also to even to dark to really make out his face as the only light seemed to hit his clothes just fine though.

" Well you see first it was to let Meowth to take out some frustration, but after the strange egg was laid I allowed Arbok too, the egg she had of his is just as unusual." Jessie said.

" Unusual how so, show me one of these eggs." Giovanni said with a glint of interest." Also tell me how many eggs you have from her and how long you've had her."

" Yes sir, Meowth bring your egg here for the boss to see. We have had her for just under three days now and have gotten two eggs both of which are unlike any other egg I have seen sir." Jessie said as Meowth could be seen holding an egg that did match what he had been told as it was a pale blue color with designs that reminded him of both Persian and Meowth.

" Here ya go boss see a shiny egg from a shiny Pokemon even Arbok's egg is shiny." Meowth said happy to show his boss his egg. As James was still pedaling he had a good view of the caged female and saw the shivers running through her body whenever the eggs were mentioned. Just as he was about to speak up the egg in Meowth's hands began to crack before with a flash and a small bang the egg disappeared leaving a baby Meowth in Meowth's hands.

" Hmm, such a rate is good sounds like you got a good breeder there, get all the eggs you want then send me the bitch, Giovanni out." Giovanni said before the connection was terminated. This made all three team rocket members happy, as long as their boss was happy they were happy and the boss said they could breed the female some more.

* * *

(the next mourning)

The trio of team rocket members woke up to loud banging sounds coming from the cage where Ash was now throwing herself against the sliding door of the cage trying to bust it open. Pulling shock rods from who knows where the trio stalked around the cage with each of them on stopping at one side of the cage each with their prods held out they stabbed forward touching and holding the prods to the snake's skin for nearly a minute, stopping her from hitting the door any more as it was seriously starting to bend and warp out of shape. As Ash lay there in pain team rocket took turns prodding her in different parts of Ash's body she was having a hard time keeping her form.

 _" Oww, man if they keep this up my body just might break down, shsss damn don't know how much more I can do take of this."_ Ash thought to herself. Unknown to Ash she really was starting to break down, as her golden skin started to look as if it was boiling with the electricity running down her raw nerves. Making her skin turn more of a pale blue as her skin sagged in places as it bubbled a into a deep nasty red in others. Jessie smirked at the reaction, in her mind it confirmed their hypothesis of the Pokemon being a Ditto.

" Alright Victreebell go have some fun." James said sounding and acting like it was all just a game to the plant Pokemon that came out of the ball James had smartly pointed inside the cage, Victreebell went to the female in front of him his stamen already engorging with pollen more and more with every breath, as soon as it was close enough is shot it's viny stamen out thrusting it into the still withering serpent as soon as physical contact was established, Ash once again started changing into another Pokemon as her concentration had been shattered with the sudden penetration, with the male counterpart already deep inside the change was painful as Ash's body changed around the phallus wedge deep inside her reaching further and further squirming around thrashing painfully about, like it was seeking something. Once the transformation was done a shiny Victreebell replaced the Arbok further cementing the idea Ash was a Ditto in all of the trio's minds. The two Victreebells appeared to be standing there just quivering the only indication something else was going on was the vine of the female was being impaled by James's Victreebell's stamen which how far in it was, was indicated by the ever enlarging vine of the female as it quivered and squirmed around trying to get the stamen dislodged from her pistil as it kept sinking deeper and deeper, the pistil began to leak a clear vicious liquid that as it welled out released the smell of chocolate and ripe cherries with a hint of ozone. As James's Victreebell sank his stamen as far as he could go the squirming pistil just egged it on to sink even deeper until finally he sank into her womb and his pollen started to pour onto the un pollinated seeds coating them in his pollen before carelessly yanking his stamen out as the female seemed to sink down to the ground.

* * *

(time skip 2 days day 5)

Team rocket was sitting around playing cards before metal vibrating sounds could be heard when they looked to the source they got to witness as the female Victreebell appeared to have a more waxy look to her but before they could worry a large lump started to form in her side traveling up into the pistil which had opened up into a vibrant looking red almost violet and looked more like a woman's pussy than should be possible for a plant as it leaked copious amounts of a clear fluid as the lump started to part the lips, the pistil hung down so that the egg wouldn't drop and bust, gently deposited it on the ground before it shuddered and changed into a Pikachu. The trio stepped back in reflex more than anything else but the sight of a Pikachu even if a female one brought back some painful memories that we're starting to resurface.

" Well looks like I get a live wire for my next turn. Meowth." Meowth said half heartedly joking. Even though the Pikachu was sparking they could see just how exhausted she truly was as the sarks were not the usual yellow of lightning attacks but more blue like static one can charge on themselves by rubbing things around on something fuzzy causing friction, also she was panting as well as they could see sweat running down her body matting her fur sapping some of the shiny quality and just looking down right pitiful.

" Now listen here doll we don't need da get violent if you had just talked nicely in da first place I'm sure dis would be going differently, Meowth." Meowth said as he approached the female already imagining how tight she would now feel around his shaft sending blood flowing south. Sliding the door open as best they could Jessie and James decided that they would just stand in the door and wait till Meowth was back out before closing it. Stepping into the small gap James could manage to get the door open, Meowth started to prowl towards the female Pikachu daringly as the Pikachu started to release what little charge she could muster. Meowth felt the tingles going through him as the Pikachu shocked him but he never faltered he may not remember it but he knows he has felt much worse, reaching the female Meowth extended his claws and raked them down either side of her body sinking in just enough to break skin but not enflict to much damage it was enough though as Ash cried out in pain halting his attempts of stopping Meowth whom grabbed her by one side before roughly turning her around as quickly as he could before shoving her face first into the cage bars getting another dry of pain before the Pikachu started to change back into a Meowth.

( lemon)

" ohh look guys I get my little pussy again, Meowth now you be a good doll and just let me fuck your brains out for another egg." Meowth said to the back of Ash's head before he reached down hooking her knees and lifting her legs into an even more uncomfortable position than standing on her back legs, dropping her down on his already stiffening kitty cock, ripping a scream of agony from Ash as Meowth started pounding her into the metal bars, Ash then felt a tug on her collar as she scrambled with her front legs trying to get some perches to hold herself up. Meowth's grip on the collar tightened as he pulled it back even further till he heard the pussy chocking, holding it there like a handle Meowth's relentless fucking was starting to take a toll on Ash's body. Her sight was starting to darken around the edges as she worked twice as hard to get air into her lungs which Meowth was taking great pleasure to drive it all out as quickly as Ash could gather it, her muscles were burning were Meowth held her up. Meowth changed his angle and drove in with abandon now just rutting the ripe female in front of him. Meowth kept going for hours even after his barbs had anchored him deep inside of Ash he took as long and deep thrusts causing her more pain than pleasure. As Jessie and James watched they could see the euphoric look on Meowth's face as he slammed the female Pokemon into the cage wall. When Meowth had suddenly dropped her, they had believed she had hurt him some how but he never stopped his pace only quickening as he now fucked her into the metal floor with Ash's face being held down on the metal muffling her wailing cries of agony. Seconds soo bled into minutes and the minutes went into hours as Meowth fucked the shiny senseless. Ash was so sore and exhausted to cry out anymore with her mouth open and tears running down her cheeks Ash could no long get enough air and slowly succumbed to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

(Lemon end)

* * *

(Time skip night of day 6)

Giovanni was walking into his room with Persin hot on his heels, he notice the flashing call light indicating a waiting call.

" Good maybe that trio has finally learnt not to disturb me before bed." Giovanni said as he crossed the room to his desk turned on the monitor sitting on it and accepted the call.

" Yes, report." Giovanni said as he saw the red headed team rocket member that had called the other night.

" Well with this Pokemon sir she is now heavy with the finale egg we want to get from her, as Weezing seems uninterested in her, as seems usual with this female it is my belief she will lay the egg tomorrow, so if transport for her can be arranged to get here by then as we can't put her in a ball since she is an already owned Pokemon, she should be at HQ by this time tomorrow sir." Jessie said explaining why they needed a transport in the first place.

" Very well some time around noon one of the combat team helicopters will be there to pike the Pokemon up." Giovanni said pleased he will be getting a new breeding toy for his Pokemon.

* * *

(Later that night) (with Ash)

As Ash laid there in agony as she curled up around her developing egg bump letting out hisses of pain as her insides whiter with her movements. Ash wished so much to be wi th Pikachu and her son Pichu. Ash knew her other egg has more than likely already hatched, thinking about the puppy Growlithe wondering where her mom was sent Ash further into thoughts of how much she even missed Mewtwo. Ash thought the tingling sensation she was feeling was her body going numb as thoughts of returning to her son ran rampant through her head, Ash embraced the feeling as it brought a fleeting happy feeling to mind and she vanished in a flash of light.


	20. Chapter 20searching for Ash part1

(6 days ago with Mewtwo)

As he woke up Mewtwo noticed the buzz in his mind that represented how close he was to Ash was now telling him the boy was miles away. Panicked Mewtwo surged to his feet looking for any signs that might lead him to Ash all he saw was Pichu, Pikachu and just pass the bush Ash's friends. The group of humans were starting to get up themselves when Pichu let out a wailing call for Ash which imediatly brought their attentions to the distressed baby Pokemon and like she had used quick attack to get there Misty was bent down scooping him up and cradling him to her as he cried.

" Sh, sh, shhshh its ok, it's going to be ok. We'll find Ash, he has been kidnapped on us before." Misty said softly to the crying little Pichu she instantly recognized as Ash's son Pichu, rocking him and rubbing his back gently while she spoke. Pikachu couldn't help to cry a bit too it had been so long since he wasn't by Ash's side he felt slightly abandoned and sought to comfort both himself and his crying son, jumping into Misty's arms wrapping his own arms around Pichu he just held him as Misty rocked both to sleep.

 _" I know which way he is in but it will take time to find him and right now he is on the move weather by choice or not I do not know. Though this is Ash I speak of here so it's not likely to be his choice."_ Mewtwo said mostly to reassure the baby electric type.

" It's that collar isn't it." Brock surmised with a thoughtful expression. He was beginning to suspect that Mewtwo had givin it to Ash in case he had ran from the Pokemon, Mewtwo would always be able to find him.

" _Yes it is I made it with my own powers, I even put a bit of them inside the gem so I could sense which way I needed to go."_ Mewtwo said explaining the collar's purpose.

" I knew that Ash should have removed that thing I didn't like the feeling it gave me just by looking at it." Misty said a bit heatedly. Rising to her full height with both mice still in her arms. With both mice in her arms to Mewtwo she didn't intimidate him as much as the thought of Ash's mom finding out.

 _" He can't nobody can I made it that way, it will change size with him so there is no need to resize it, as well so he doesn't lose it when in a smaller form or it won't choke him if he changes into a larger form. Although that was more of a happy coincidence when I decided to make it change with him I only really intended it to grow in size originally but since he was struggling to learn a move I made some modifications to his DNA so it would come to him easier."_ Mewtwo said smiling at his next thought." _The fact I got a breeder out of the modifications was another happy coincidence too."_

 _"_ Uhg you discuss me just because he was having trouble you altered his DNA, that is just wrong." Misty said her temper rising slowly as Mewtwo kept bringing up more stuff which according to him was a happy coincidence, it just did not sit well with the tomboy. Mewtwo felt glad that Misty's arms were full of emotionally distraught Pokemon. As he peered into her mind seeing just how much she wanted to clobber him just like she had done to Ash so many times when Ash had annoyed her badly enough, seeing the small smirk that seemed to be aimed at herself and the mice in her arms Misty snapped her leg up in a high kick catching Mewtwo and the others off guard with both the speed she did it and the flexibility to do it standing straight up with out bending back any. Brock nervously chuckled and subtly stepped away from the pissed off girl, Tracey doing the same.

" Hey let's not forget the real problem, Ash is missing, while I do agree with Misty about altering his DNA, at least we have a way of tracking Ash down with the collar." Tracey said holding his hands up in a placating fashion trying to cut the tension between his friend and the psychic Pokemon. Turning in the direction Mewtwo could feel Ash was in he began to walk.

 _" We must go this way."_ Mewtwo said before entering the forest. All three human trainers looked at one another before shrugging there shoulders and following Mewtwo through the woods in the direction of the beach, watching as he used his mind to lift vines, branches, fallen logs and many, many fruits and leaves. They were wondering what he was doing before they noticed it, watching all the gathered items except the fruits and logs began to weave themselves together under the psychic command of Mewtwo by the time they had arrived on the beach Mewtwo had constructed a simi large raft with leaf sown sails and vine ropes holding it all together. Placing the raft near the water, taking even more leaves he began making bags out of them to hold all the food taking a few short minutes, Tracey was quite mesmerized by it all as he sketched it all, complimenting it's subtle details that made it look more elegant, he could see swirles and zigzags going in different directions clashing and running together in the sails, there was small vines intricately knotted together causing the floor of the raft to look as if it had a woven rug with multiple openings that while small still held there own designs of varying shapes and sizes going from as small as a hand to being as large as Pichu if he were to lay down on the floor, boarding the raft they sat near the mast as Mewtwo shoved it off the shore. Sailing as best they could in the direction of Ash and team rocket, Mewtwo was losing the grip he had on his own emotions as his anger rose to the surface, angry storm clouds began to gather in response to his psychic call, blasting the raft with fierce winds that threatened to snap the main sail and pull them from the raft, sending them across the great divide of the ocean nearly skipping along. The rough sea stretch for many miles before they even saw the island coming into view but as the sun was setting Mewtwo's anger was once again on the rise as he felt Ash's presence start to move once more, looking back at the three humans and both electric mice he could see they were tired. Arriving on the island as the sun was setting Mewto just lifted the raft onto the shore were he laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

(The next day, days five before Ash escapes)

Rising with the sun Mewtwo once more set off in a new direction as he followed a small buzz in his head telling him Ash was in that way, as Mewtwo faced his next destination and so lost in thought he didn't notice Misty's ever approaching form until she laid a hand on his shoulders.

" Just as I told Pichu, Mewtwo it is going to be ok, ok Ash has been taken from us three times now. Twice by team rocket though but we will find him. We have to for both Pikachu and Pichu. You said the collar that you gave Ash is able to help you find him, well that's more then what we had before." Misty said in confidence as Brock came up next to them.

"She's right Mewtwo, also Misty they must be on the move again as this is a deferent way we're going as to yesterday's direction as the sun is more toward our back." Brock said pulling up a small map with little detail before examining it.

 _" I didn't know you had a map. Let me see it so I can see how far we must go."_ Mewtwo said.

" Well ok but it's not the best map of the region but it is the best that I could find." Brock said as he handed over the bare map that barely had the names legible. With a great sigh he handed the map back.

 _" I can not use this map for my porpuse it is to bare."_ Mewtwo said as Brock got the map, unrolled it once again looking for something that could help.

" Well if we keep heading in this direction we should come across the golden island of the orange Archipelago. Brock said with his eyes focused on the piece of paper in his hands." We can pick up a better map from there and then maybe you could do whatever it was that you were going to do."

 _" Fine but it will take time, I would prefer to go straight to Ash."_ Mewtwo said as he slightly adjusted their heading.

* * *

(Five nights and four days until escape)

The sun was once again setting as the group of six arrived at their set destination, eager to sleep in a bed for once they set off for the nearest Pokemon center. Entering the center they went straight to the nurse Joy at the reception counter.

"Good afternoon isn't it a little late for youngsters like you to be out." Nurse Joy said with a smile and a friendly wave.

" Well yes but that is why we're here nurse joy we'd like to get a room big enough for all of us if possible." Tracey said as Misty held onto Brock's ear. The next mourning and after breakfast the group set off in search of the market, fing it was simple as it had been placed not to far from the center but a little closer to the center of town. Walking up to the counter Brock started to look through the different tour guide books as well as keeping an eye out for a better map of the archipelago. He had nearly gone through the entire stack when he found a detailed map of the region they were in.

" Here we go this is what we need this map has all the islands that are around Shamouti island and the elemental islands." Brock said as he handed his choice to the chasheir to complete his purchase with money to pay after all was said and done they was once more traveling the sea. As the raft drifted with the wind the three humans and Mewtwo were gathered around the new map looking at where they just left. Mewtwo begun to focus on the map as well as the feeling inside his head visualizing where on the map it is coming from, before their very eyes a crying chibi Ash was sitting in the ocean moving towards another island. They watched as it traveled towards an unnamed island just west of Navel island.

 _" It will take sevral days to get there from here but now we know where to go."_ Mewtwo said to them.


	21. Chapter 21a sexy misadventure pt1

For all who loved his work in marvels Stan Lee Corp-creator of marvels comics died today 11/12/2018 he will be missed R.I.P. Stan Lee you will be missed.

* * *

(Unnamed island, three nights and two days till escape)

Pulling up on the south shore was a wood made raft even though it was relatively new wear was starting to show as many vines were starting to fray the sail had started to rip and fray along the edges with the fierce winds directed into them some of the logs was also lose and now shifted with the waves. Stepping on shore our group of heroes started stretching their limbs, at the same time on the north side a Magikarp shaped submarine was pulling away as it sunk beneath the sea.

" It looks like the raft isn't going to be able to take much more of this." Brock said Pikachu nodded his head as he led Pichu along side him.

 _" It should be able to withstand a few more days, then I will either make another or we can find some other way to cross the sea."_ Mewtwo said as he inspected the vines and tightening the ones holding the logs.

" Let's try to find someone who doesn't mind helping us do so. Preferably someone with a motor boat with comfy seats." Misty said rubbing her rear end which had gone to sleep on her from sitting on the rough timber raft for to long.

we're human and the other was a Meowth " I'll agree with that, not that Mewtwo doesn't make a wonderful raft but it is real ruff on the ass." Tracey said as he was stretching out his limbs and rubbing his sore ass. Mewtwo then let out an angry shout to the heavens as he felt Ash was no longer on the island.

 _"_ **No they are gone again."** Mewtwo shouted. He had stretched his mind out to locate Ash finding her surrounded by three others two he could tell was human the other was a Meowth. Misty walked over and put her hand on his shoulder in support for the angry psychic.

" We were close we will catch up to them eventually, one way or another we will get Ash back I promise we will." Misty said and then the n an instinctive move she grabbed his shoulders before gently pulling Mewtwo into a supportive and reassuring hug. Staying in their position Misty felt as all the tension in the Pokemon started to leave as he relaxed and calmed down. "Now do you feel better?"

 _" A little yes thank you, now let me go."_ Mewtwo said tersely uncomfortable in the girl's hold. Misty let go as if stung and stepped back quickly as not to anger him again.

" Alright well while you guys get some supplies I got to go use the bush." Misty said as she was heading into the woods. As she walked she was looking for a nice tall bush to hide herself from prying eyes, undoing her shorts and pulling them down with her panties, squatting down she to relive herself when she looked into the bush in head of her, opening her mouth Misty was ready to scream when the Weedle watching her started to spite out a sticky string shot covering her mouth, she stumbled back out of the bush but with her shorts down around her knees she only fell back before the Weedle started to cover her some more before releasing a small high pitched warbling sound calling some Beedrill to it. Upon their arrival they grabbed Misty, one grabbing her bound torso the other grabbed her legs and together they flew off with the little bugs catch back to the nest.

* * *

With her mouth and arms covered in string shot Misty could only whimper pitifully as the Beedrill hovered in a spot between two trees where two more Weedle were waiting for their arrival and once in position they used sting shot on each of her legs then crawled down the trees pulling her legs up and open as another Weedle pair began to string her up in a smal cocoon that held her in place. The whole process only took half a minute and whe they were done Misty was now held firmly in the air with her legs spread wide invitingly. Before long there was Weedle all over her secreting fluids all over her but mostly concentrated on her lower lips even going as far as to shove their inside then pulling back out before another would take it's place. After a couple of minutes she was moaning as their little feet rubbed their fluids into her skin and labia. Soon after they were done and had left a large number of Beedrill started to swarm around her. Misty was so terrified she wasn't thinking about what the bugs were preparing to do, she didn't even notice how all of their abdomens seemed to be descending with their loads, in her terror addled mind Misty didn't feel the initial penetration of the first Beedrill's ovipositor she did however feel it as the egg tube ripped through her hymen and eliciting a muffled wail of pure pain as the bugs shaft continued to sink into her folds and roughly entered her womb. Moments after entering the womb Beedrill's egg began to travel from one to the other in a slow and painful process. The Beedrill never took heed of the blood dripping from Misty down to the ground showing all she was now a woman.

* * *

(with the boys)

" hey Brock is it 'that' time yet." Tracey said beating around his true intent, Brock understood him though and pulled up a calendar on his poke'watch before answering.

" Yes it is but it shouldn't take her this long if that is what you mean." Brock said with a thoughtful look on his face with a hand cupping his chin.

 _" What are you two talking about?"_ Mewtwo asked slightly confused.

" Misty's period." Brock simply said as if it explained and to a human it did but not Mewtwo as the look on his face showed he had no idea what Brock was talking about.

" It is the time of month that all female humans are most fertile." Tracey helpfully supplied. All males slumped their shoulders as they began to enter the forest in search of their wayward female friend.

 _" We must be careful as it is the bugs breeding season and we don't want to be incubators for the time while it is short they will not hesitate to fill us to the brim with their eggs."_ Mewtwo said as the took the final step into the woods. After the words sunk into their heads both Brock and Tracey looked at each other and grimaced. Mewtwo saw a clear picture in their heads of the girl running away from any and all bugs. Chuckling to himself Mewtwo followed the humans further into the forest as they called for Misty, Pikachu was close to the front sniffing around for her scent, they weren't far in when Pikachu perked up as he smelled her, running over in the direction of the scent Pikachu found an area damp with urine.

" Pi pika, Pi Pi pika Pikachu." Pikachu said looking at Mewtwo.

 _" He said she was here but he also smells a Weedle and Beedrill."_ Mewtwo said to the looks he was getting from Brock and Tracey.

Putting a hand on his face before dragging it down Brock said. "So she ran into some bugs Moments after entering the womb Beedrill's egg began to Tavel from one to the other in a slow and painful she was pissing, while it is funny it also confuses me."

" Why Brock she just probably ran off further into the forest screaming the whole way."'Tracey said.

" That's just it Tracey if she had, from this distance we should have heard her. Which is Moments after entering the womb Beedrill's egg began to Tavel from one to the other in a slow and painful I am confused you don't think she was snatched up by the bug Pokemon do you." Brock said as he thought on what might have happened to one of his closest friends.

* * *

(with Misty)

Misty was squirming with pain and pleasure as another Beedrill roughly penetrated her shoving as much in that she could shove before the eggs began once again traveling up into Misty's womb rubbing and grinding as it moved to where it joined the rest of the eggs that were already deposited from the first two pushing them further into her, she could feel her stomach strain with the new load as it swelled with Pokemon eggs, she was now looking like she was in her fifth month of pregnancy with how far out it was sticking but she could also see as more eggs entered they pushed outward on on her inner walls more making their shape clearly visible in her flesh as she was painfully stretched from the inside, out. Misty hadn't been trapped for long but to hear every moment had been a mix of heaven and hell but as time passed and the seconds ticked on, with every egg rubbing and grinding all the way into her most inner area before another passed through, Misty's pain was beginning to ebb away until she was feeling nothing but ecstasy at the thought of the next egg to come, she was starting to really enjoy the feeling of the eggs pushing on her from inside as another made its way into her making her start to get horny, rocking her hips as best she can to get a little more friction as the slow pace of the eggs were driving her wild with need, she tried to screamed out in disappointment when the Beedrill removed itself from her wet and dripping cunt, wailing the best she could with her mouth covered with the sticky silk of Weedle, when another took its place sinking swiftly into her gapping hole and up into her womb as en egg was already half way through the ovipositor.

* * *

(with the boys)

Brock and the rest were running from angry male Pokemon as they had stumbled into a group of bugs in what was clearly a group bang as there was more than one species of bug Pokemon and now they were running for their lives except Mewtwo and Pichu as Mewtwo just floated through the air holding the first form Pokemon.

" You could help us you know." Brock said as he ducked and weaved through branches as well as dodging attacks from pissed off Pokemon. Pikachu hanging onto his shoulder watching the chasing Pokemon using his own attacks to deflect attacks away from them all but mainly focusing on the ones heading anywhere near Pichu.

" Yes please this is a most harrowing adventure that I wouldn't mind leaving as soon as possible please." Tracey all but begged beside Brock as he was doing all he could to keep up with the floating Pokemon. As they kept running unknowingly away from Misty a tree fell beside them forcing them to turn to the left avoiding a deadly strike from a Scyther. Picking up as much speed as they could the two human boys did not look back as they heard the angry shouts of the Pokemon chasing them, Brock didn't need to understand them to know what they were saying as he too would be saying something roughly similar if he had been interrupted in the middle of a love session.

 _" No I think it is funny especially after I had warned you two not to go into that bush, but you two went anyway now you know why I said not to, maybe next time you won't ignore me. Ash never out right ignores me, he at least does something other than what I tell him not to do."_ Mewtwo said with his arms crossed as he watched the humans run from angry and horny male Pokemon who was screaming about using them to breed next.


	22. Chapter 22 a stormy night reunion

(With the boys)

Running from a Scyther, a Nidoking, a Pinsir and a Hitmonlee was not fun to the boys seeing how Scyther cut down trees trying to slow them down they would either jump the log or just turn to avoid it all together but when a Tauros got into the chase they really started to wonder if they would escape or not, coming upon a cliff that they didn't see and so ran off in their terror it took a few moments to realize they were no longer moving, looking down only furthered the terror until the realized that they weren't falling. Mewtwo had caught them with his psychic powers. Placing them back on the ground, the two humans once again began to search for Misty, a couple minutes later they was once again running from the angry males that had been chasing them for half the day.

* * *

(Hours later with Misty)

Now after the eggs in Misty's womb were fertilized and with her stomach stuffed until she felt like it was going to burst, some Weedle began to crawl all over her bloated stomach pushing, shoving and rubbing everywhere an egg could be felt by their tiny feet, working her muscles with a gentle massage as the worked the eggs until they shifted and then started to descend through her thoroughly worked cavern being filled by both female and male bug Pokemon. Misty was slowly lowered till she was in a sitting position as one by one the eggs were worked and coaxed out of her, as her belly began to shrink she was once more feeling her nether regions heating up as the eggs once more pushed against her g-spot grinding once more against her walls as they slowly were removed from the warm and moist confines of her womb. Rolling a small ways away from her before stopping between her knees was the first of many eggs to come. Hours of laying eggs, the sun started it's descent into the horizon for the night, Misty was finally out of eggs laying blissfully asleep dreaming of having more some other day as Brock, Tracey, Mewtwo and Pikachu walked into the clearing as the last egg was being carried off.

"Well we finally found her at least." Tracey said as he bent over hands on his kness wheezing for air and huffing as he sank to the ground completely wiped out from running all day.

" Bad news is she looks to have been strung up and used by multiple Pokemon. Look here at this puddle around her and where the webs are holding her also there was a Beedrill carrying an egg away when we came into the clearing." Brock said as he pointed out the cum puddle Misty was laying in not all of it from Pokemon, he started to kneel down removing the silk from her body as well as pulling her shorts back up getting a small groan of pleasure from the unconscious woman.

 _" We better get her and go."_ Mewtwo said watching for any Pokemon lingering in the small clearing.

* * *

( back at the raft)

Everyone was now back on the raft as Mewtwo once again sent them sailing in the direction he could feel Ash. Sailing at high speeds was taking its toll on their raft as the sun was setting to their right casting a warm and soft orange glow that faded with the light as night begun and the stars made an appearance in the dark mostly clear skies, occasionally a stray cloud hiding them and the moon casting a dark shadow over the sea whenever a particularly thick cloud covered the celestial body. Throughout the night Mewtwo kept going and on into the early morning as a heavy fog began to cover the sea as Mewtwo sat there nodding off from lack of sleep and with everyone else asleep none of them noticed the rapidly approaching shadow in the fog as it sliced through the fog straight for the little raft. On the yacht the captain and his crew were working hard to peer through the early mourning fog which was so dense visibility was nearly zero they couldn't even see the bow that wasn't even five feet in front of them.

" Captain there seems to be a small vesal in front of us and we seem to be heading straight for it." A person watching the sonar scene spoke up in panic as the fog had somehow messed with their electronics onboard the small yacht and severally crippled the sonar to where it could barely pick up even a thirty yard radius around the ship. "And at the speeds we are both traveling impact is unavoidable. We may not take much damage as the vesal is small but we might tear right through them."

" Taking immediate evasive action everyone hold onto something they maybe small but it will still be violent, tell me any idea if it might be just driftwood." The captain said as he turned the wheel to turn away but they couldn't turn fast enough and plowed right through the small raft sending it's passengers to both sides, dropping anchor and cutting the throttle the yacht came to a stop when the trainers and Pokemon were seen floating in the water and one above. The three teens and Pokemon swam to the boat as swiftly as they could. Misty arrived just as the two on the boat finished lowering a small step ladder, climbing in she thanked them as a towel was handed to her. Taking the Toledo in hand and walking over to one side she began to get some much water off of her, Brock followed shortly by Tracey were also handed towels but before they started Pikachu and Pichu got onboard before shaking the water from their fur as Mewtwo landed in the middle of the group.

" Woah what Pokemon is that." Exclaimed the man who stood beside the woman, he was 5'9" had dark brown hair and blue eyes, he was slightly on the round side but held himself well on the ship as it swayed on the oceans surface.

" _I am Mewtwo and these are Misty, Brock, Tracey, Pikachu and Pichu we were she arching for a friend of ours before our ships collided and have been for the last three days, today will be the fourth."_ Mewtwo said startling the two before the group.

" Wow you must be a psychic type but I've never heard of your species before, no offense meant." The captain of the yacht said as she looked at Mewtwo with unrestrained curiosity.

" Nice to meet you I'm Maron and this is David, I was giving him a ride, sorry we ran into you this dang fog is not only thick as Pea soup but also seems to be electrically charged as well, now I'm not trying to blame these two cuties here as I doubt they could produce that much electricity even together." Maron said as she bent down to gently stroke Pichu's cheeks. "So where were you guys headed anyways, I was fairing David here to Navel island if you would like since I kinda trashed your ship I'd be happy to give you guys a lift." She finished standing up and looking in their eyes.

" We were heading for Trovita actually." Misty said checking her bag to see if she lost anything or not.

" Well how about we drop David off where he was going and then I can take you to Trovita, it should only take a little more than a day get there if you don't mind the wait." Maron said. Everyone's attention was then brought to a lamenting wail.

" All of my sketches are ruined." Lamented Tracey as he huddled a little ways away from the group hugging his knees to his chest with an air of depression hanging about him. Mewtwo made the papers fly into the air before using his vast psychic powers to remove the water and repairing the beautiful works of art.

 _" Here, it would be a waste to lose such wonderful art such as these."_ Mewtwo said as he directed the artwork to float in front of Tracey whom instantly cheered up at the sight of his repaired work. _"And yes we can wait for at least a day."_

" Thank you Mewtwo, it would have taken me weeks to restore all of that maybe even months as that is all of my life's work, we'll all of it since I joined up with Misty and Brock." Tracey said the gratitude was clear in his voice.

* * *

(Time skip night of the next day)

After dropping David off on Navel island, Maron imediatly set sail for Trovita even going at full speed as far as the motor could go without overheating, when needed using the retractable sails as to keep going they were on a rescue mission. Everyone was below deck sitting around a small round table eating the delicious food that Brock made in the yacht's small but well stocked kitchenette.

As a storm brewed outside Mewtwo and the group sat in simi comfortable conditions sitting in most cases as Misty, Brock and Tracey did there best to fully explain their situation and after sevral minutes of giving a simi detailed summary they were now eating.

" So your all telling me that Mewtwo here caught Ash like a Pokemon then messed with the kid's DNA, has something on the boy that allows him to keep track of Ash and was following this sensory ability when we crashed into each other." Maron said getting a nod at each point she went through. "Alright then I have one major question I guess and that would be why, why did you take an interest in Ash?" She finished staring intently into the cloned legendary Pokemon's eyes, as a particularly bright flash of lightning and a strong clap of thunder following everyone else turned their eyes on Mewtwo in anticipation. As he opened his mind to project his thoughts their was another flash in the small room not made by lightning but someone teleporting into the yacht, when everyone's eyesight was back to normal they all saw the figure on the table sleeping but all the Pokemon could smell the sex still on the sleeping form of a shiny female Meowth. Pikachu was first to react by jumping to the table checking for a pulse as soon as he touched the Meowth she begun to change quickly becoming a shiny Pikachu.

" Ash, oh my gosh finally he is back, uhg that smells horrible." Misty breathed out relived her friend was back before covering her nose as Ash was covered in different fluids of different origins she wrinkled her nose as she caught a wiff. A faint blue glow then enveloped the sleeping form before she floated to the sink which was briefly enveloped as well before turning on before the Pikachu was gently paced in the sink as the water ran over and through the fur everyone watched as Mewtwo cleaned Ash off using his psychic powers to scrub the gunk out and separate it from the fur and untangling knots until the Pikachu's fur shined once again. Drying Ash off was just as simple for him as it was removed like all the rest of the sexual fluids then a red beam shot out coming into contact with Ash before sucking the transformed boy into the pokeball as a green backpack began to float towards Mewtwo.

 _" When he wakes he will want to get dressed is there another compartment were I can lay him to rest, while I prefer keeping him in the ball, he needs proper rest."_ Mewtwo said as he turned towards the door.

" Yeah you can put him in the crew quarters they ain't anything special but it fits three comfortably." Maron said as she rose to show Mewtwo to the ships bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23 it has begun

In a dark room with a couple of bunk beds made inside the wall, slept Ash who was once again his human self as lightning struck the flash would slightly illuminate the darkened room and the standing form of Mewtwo as he stood vigil over the boy as he slept a non peaceful sleep. Ash was tossing about in his nightmares and Mewtwo could catch a word from time to time and getting more upset as he watched the boy's dream. Mewtwo after he watched the first few seconds of the dream became enraged as he witnessed a standing and talking Meowth standing over an obviously egg swollen Ash who was chained to the ground by his hands and knees there was a black leather strap around his head with a silver hole in the mouth and holding his open all the while Meowth was telling Ash how he will be team rocket's little breeding bitch and going into details about all the different positions he could have the boy in along with all the other Pokemon the entirety of team rocket would have all of the Pokemon they could ever want. Meowth then started to prow around Ash where Mewtwo could see he was holding a baby Meowth but it was a blue-gray were normals Meowth is a cream color the kitten also had whitish grey markings where a usual Meowth had brown.

" Hey there dame, look what I have here it's our fist kitten. Ain't she a beauty? After all she isn't from Kanto. I was wanting da egg you are carrying now to but oh well we got to ship you to da boss." Meowth said with a twisted grin as he pet Ash's head with his free hand. Just before Meowth could plunge his throbbing kitty cock into Ash's gapped mouth Mewtwo gave a wave of his hand and the entire scene went black. In the physical world Ash stopped twisting around as he fell into a more peaceful sleep as Mewtwo turned to leave he came eye to eye with Misty.

" What did you see?" Misty asked looking for any kind of hint in his eyes as to what Mewtwo had witnessed inside her friend's dream.

 _" You don't want to know."_ Mewtwo said as a simple answer as he tried to walk pass her. Misty only moved and blocked the way.

" He is our friend you barely treat him as someone at all I at least have the right to know, now what did you see in his dream." Misty said fiercely as she glared at the Pokemon before her as she took a step though another spoke out.

" She is right about one thing Mewtwo we are his friends and have more right to know then you as his master." Brock said spitting the word master out as if it was poisonous just to say it. Mewtwo actually took a step back from as if slapped before anger showed on his face and in his stance.

 _"How dare you accuse me of such, I have cared for Ash as a friend as much as he is my slave. He understood what I told him after he woke up, I had made it clear to him he was getting a second chance for his freedom a second battle. I gave him more than enough time to train his abilities in aura as I created the ball that would ultimately catch him, he showed me when we did battle just how much he really trained as he faught long and hard even catching me by surprise a couple of times but he lost as you can clearly see so now anything and everything that pertains to Ash is solely my business. You may be his friends but now like a Pokemon that has been caught he has a master and I take good care of what is mine, he was starting to get lonely when you and team rocket showed up so I think he'll like traveling with you two again even Tracey._ Mewtwo said calming down as he spoke but never changing his stance.

" Then you just proved our point that we have a right to know what you saw Mewtwo, now I don't mean this to sound mean but by your own words that you take care of what is yours don't you think if you are to let Ash travel with friends then they have a point about there right to know." Tracey spoke up from behind Brock. He continued when he noticed all eyes were now on him. "Sorry I didn't mean to butt in as they say but I do agree with them I will not say anything about Ash being your Pokemon as I am still really confused as to how that even works."

" _You are right, what I saw in his dream was Meowth holding a Alolan Meowth kitten as he implied about how team rocket was going to use him to get prime Pokemon for their whole team."_ Mewtwo said even with how calm he said it they could see in his eyes just how pissed off Mewtwo was and they didn't blame him as each one of them was seeing red. Misty was quite literally foaming at the mouth as she imagined all the different things they must have done to Ash, she knew what Ash was covered in she just didn't want to acknowledge it, Brock was livid as he stood there grumbling how he should have Onix repay the favor and Tracey while he was mad, he was also blushing very heavily as he imagined the boy in various positions before laying the eggs.

" Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Tracey asked as he raised his hands and started waving them defensively.

" Why are you blushing?" Misty asked back which caused Tracey's blush to darken.

" Um, well, you see um it's like this I'm an artist so uh, my imagination helps me with my drawing when I can't get a Pokemon standing still long enough for me to draw, so I just imagine the Pokemon there in the position he or she was in so I kinda, might have imagined Ash in different positions." Tracey said timidly.

* * *

(time skip the next day)

Pikachu was standing at the bow of the yacht watching the cloudy skies. Misty and Brock was watching the weather radar as Tracey monitored the sonar. Before long the skies were beginning to darken even further as the clouds seemed to thicken, soon lightning could be seen off in the distance before even five seconds passed they heard the clap of thunder. Ash unexpectedly walked out to greet his first Pokemon friend.

" Hey Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asked as he stepped up beside his Pikachu.

" Zapdos, he is upset and on the move." Pikachu said turning around jumping into Ash's arms. At that time the sea began to churn and a torrential downpour began. Grabbing both Pikachu and the guardrail Ash held on with all his might as the ship was being tossed upon the tides. Slowly Ash turned to head inside pulling himself along by the handrail step by step as the fierce winds tried to rip them from the yacht, losing his grip Ash and Pikachu were nearly thrown from the deck, suddenly Ash was enveloped by Mewtwo's psychic power and was pulled the rest of the way inside. As the storm raged on getting stronger Maron faught with the wheel trying her best to keep them on course but a particularly hard buck of the ship sent her to the floor, she hit her head hard against the floor sending her into sweet unconciousness. Now with no one at the wheel the rocking and tossing of the ship became worse as it was tossed about by the sea like a child's toy unchallenged by any.

* * *

(next mourning)

Everyone woke up to the sun shining as the ship drifted towards a dock Maron recognized.

" Wait this is Shamuti island, we've been blown way off course." Maron said more than a little shocked. As the rest got up to look they noticed people on the streets marching around in a parade some were wearing strang masks that resembles birds.

"What's going on are those masks supposed to be Pokemon, I don't think I've ever seen any like them." Ash said as he eyed the people passing by, unfortunately he was heard by one of the townspeople. They imediatly looked t the yacht that had just finished drifting into port. As the paraders got to the ship one of them stepped forwards.

" Are you Pokemon trainers?" One of them said as the beak of his mask fell down over his face. "Blasted beak." The old man said his voice muffled by the mask.


	24. Chapter 24first treasure in hand

(Elsewhere on the island)

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning lest these three Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting alone its song will fail. Thus the Earth shall turn to ash. O, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea." Said a Slowking standing in front of a stone alter as he looked into the darkening skies berfore saying. "This is bad."

* * *

( With team rocket)

In a Magicarpe submarine being pushed towards a rock by a large number of water Pokemon.

" Do we have Carpe insurance? We're about to be... " Jessie said but was finished by Meowth saying in a scared voice.

" Fillet à fish." Just before they hit smashi their submarine against the rock but miraculously left them with enough to be a paddle boat.

* * *

(At Pallet town)

Delia Ketchum could be seen watering her plants beside her was Mr. Mime when professor pulled up to her fence.

" Mourning Delia your garden is quite radiant today." Samual Oak said in greetings. A large flock of bird Pokemon of various species flying overhead towards the orange island archipelago, then a large number of Digglet came through the street churning the ground and giving the professor an uncomfortable ride before he climbed off his bike and onto Delia's fence. The Digglet quickly passed and the professor got back down to the ground. When suddenly Mr. Mime ran inside bringing out an umbrella opening it up and holding it above Delia's head just as a quick rain shower passed by just as quickly before turning into a light snow.

* * *

(with our heroes)

" Yes sir, we are Pokemon trainers." Misty said as she stepped off the yacht behind Ash followed by Brock and Tracey. Maren was just disembarking from the boat when elder pulled up the beak on his mask.

" The chosen one has been found." He said as he looked at Ash. Everyone looked at Ash at those words as Maren finally stepped onto the beach.

" Hey Maren long time no see, how are you doing nowadays? Still fairing people around i see." A girl about the same age as Misty spoke up from the street above. She then jumped down to the beach landing with grace she got close to Ash looking him in the eyes as they were face to face, Ash could feel his cheecks burning.

" Well he's a cute one at least, my name is Melody. And here is your traditional welcome kiss." Melody said as she leaned over to kiss Ash's cheek before she took a step back, Ash let out a sigh of relief.

 _" What is all this commotion about and why is that human so close to my Ash?"_ Mewtwo said as he landed behind the boy in question. Every one of the townsfolk took a step back in shock and surprise from the new Pokemon that stood protectively behind their chosen one standing nearly a foot taller. He stood indominately behind the boy bringing his tail around to encircle his waist as he spoke out and pulled Ash closer to him until the boy was pressed up against Mewtwo's stomach.

" Hey he is not your property, he has rights you know." Melody said very heatedly as she shook her fist in the air at the Pokemon.

" _Isn't he though, after all I caught him just like any other trainer out there catching Pokemon."_ Mewtwo said as he stepped in front of Ash. Mewtwo was now standing directly in between Ash and Melody and they all could see just how big Mewtwo is as he towered above Melody's head. Gazing up into Mewtwo's eyes, Melody gulped as she took another step backwards nearly tripping on her own two feet as she saw the fierce possessiveness within Mewtwo's eyes.

" Okay Mewtwo be nice and don't scare the nice people away please." Misty said as she covered her face with a hand. No one saw the jealousy on her face.

" Right we are technically ship wrecked right now, so please play nice." Brock said as he walked up beside of Ash. Mewtwo just turned his head to look Brock in the eyes.

" Who are you, his sister?" Melody asked as she pointed at Misty.

" What no, I'm not his sister." Misty said in a huff at Melody, looking away cradleing Pichu.

" Oh, then your his girlfriend." Melody stated as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

" Uhg gross, I'm not his girlfriend either." Misty snapped at her.

" So Melody I see your the shrine maiden this year." Maren said looking over Melody's costume. Melody was wearing her ceremonial outfit which is made of a white dress with red on the ends of her skirt and sleeves as well as a light blue stripe on the torso, a light orange hat and orange sandals, each with blue gems on the straps. She also carries a beige purse with thin purple stripes and a green stripe with orange triangles to carry her ocarina. Twirling around Melody winks at Ash after a full three hundered and sixty degree turn, Ash shivered before stepping as close as he could to Mewtwo, and pressing himself to Mewtwo's back.

* * *

(later)

Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu and Maren were sitting at a fairly large table eating the different foods in front of them, Misty had been in a foul mood since Melody started hitting on Ash. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a spotlight was turned on, facing the stage. As the curtains were drawn back, Melody could be seen standing on stage, her ocarina out and ready to play before her song started she recited the prophecy, then she began to play and dance. The song only lasted a few minutes but as Ash listened to the melody he felt like he was flying as his spirit lifted a little from the soothing song from the ocarina. Mewtwo watched as a smile began to stretch across Ash's face, before long the song ended with Melody in front of their table as she knelt down in front of Ash.

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning, Let these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, Alone its song will fail. 'Thus the Earth shall turn to ash. O, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined, tame the beast of the sea. From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take, For between life and death, o the diff'rence you'll make. Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong, And the world will be healed by the Guardian's song." Melody said as she bowed her head.

"Ok, what do I have to do." Ash said as he rose to his feet a fist extended but not threateningly, with determination burning in his eyes.

" I just said silly, first you have to go to the three elemental islands. You know Fire, ice and lightning islands all you need to do is find the sacred treasures there, one on each of course, then bring them to the shrine where I'll play that song completing the ceremony." Melody said grabbing three fruits from the basket in the center of their table before handing each to Ash to represent a treasure then quickly running through a few complex notes on her ocarina.

" _You seem a bit happier now, does it have something to do with the song or the girl, i wonder."_ Mewtwo said to Ash and teasing Misty as well. Misty just grumbled some more as she attacked her food.

" _I don't think that it was her Mewtwo_." Ash thought knowing that Mewtwo would hear him, as he looked down at the fruit that Melody used to explain what he needed to do. He then abruptly stood up. "Alright let's go!" Ash exclaimed, looking and sounding more like his old self.

" I like your spirit Ash, come on we can take my ship." Maren said as she got up.

" What, no need to go right now, sit down stay a while and enjoy the festivities." Melody said trying to get the slightly smaller boy to sit back down.

" But I'm Ash the chosen one, I got to take responsibility." Ash said.

" Hah that's a first." Misty said still attacking her food.

As if he didn't hear he Ash asked. " Come on Misty' are you coming?"

" What? No if you want someone to do what you want when you want, you should get yourself a girlfriend." Misty said angered by the teasing earlier as well as her jealousy towards Melody, turning her head away from Ash missing the small amount of pain that flitted across his face. Mewtwo noticed it though. As this was happening Pikachu grabbed Ash's hat off the table before sprinting off.

" Hey wait, Pikachu where you going?" Ash asked as he chased after his best friend, Maren quickly chased both down. Catching up to Pikachu proved to be more of a task. When they did catch up with the electric mouse he was standing on Maren's ship.

* * *

(Fire island earlier in the day)

A gigantic ship was floating closer to fire island before multiple flaps opened up revealing cannons which began to bombard the island. Flying swiftly up into the air was Moltres the legendary bird of fire and he was mad. Taking aim at the ship, Moltres inhaled deeply before releasing a white hot stream of flame but the cannons swiveled quickly now showing hydro pumps which imediatly spewed out torrents of icey cold water effectively blocking the flames and Moltres's view. Moments later strange devices came flying out of the steam cloud before chasing after Moltres whom dove, pivoted, rolled and rose in the air all in an attempt to avoid the devices chasing him. Keeping all his attention on avoiding Moltres did not see the ship aiming for him, as the aiming systems calculated the movements of Moltres and aimed the cannons at where Moltres going before firing short bursts of water at the majestic bird of fire, several of the shots missed but the onboard computer quickly adjusted for Moltres's speed and was soon hitting him with the cold water. Stunned by the biting cold of the globs of water the size of his head hitting him, Moltres was unable to avoid the devices any longer as they slamed into him sending hundreds of volts of electricity around him as well as dousing him in a foam he couldn't burn then flying back into the ship. The ship then rose above the clouds with the prize for it's creator safely stowed away in the gallery.

* * *

(Later)

Ash and Pikachu stood at the bow of the yacht. Facing Fire island as they got closer to the island Ash could feel that something was wrong. It only took a couple more minutes to reach the small wooden docks that the sea threatened to engulf. Pikachu took off with agility feeling the imbalance in the world he knew Ash needed to get that orb, following the trail up a flight of stairs leading to a statuette made of stone portraying Moltres with wings spread and what seemed to be a orange glass sphere held firmly in the beak. Ash walked up to the statuette took a hold of the ball and pulled slightly at first but started to get more forceful until the orb came free. Ash not expecting the sudden release fell backwards with the treasure of Fire island glowing softly in his hand.


	25. Chapter 25 Crashing on Lightning island

(With Melody)

Running through the rain to her own ship Melody spots Misty following her. Misty was just as worried about Ash as she was for Maren.

" What are you doing its dangerous out here?" Melody asked not losing a step.

" I'm coming with you and before you say its because I like Ash then don't, because I don't." Misty said running behind her with Pichu clinging tightly to her shoulder. Tracey and Brock ran up behind the two girls wi Mewtwo casually floating behind them.

Tracey sped up and said. "Are you talking about me?" Once he got close enough to the girls.

* * *

(With Ash)

Turning around Ash and Pikachu started to walk back to the ship. Walking the stone trail they saw as lightning bolts struck the odd stone pillars scattered around the island, flashing with power as they were hit until an electric bird landed in the clearing. Zapdos then hopped onto the little shrine that once held the treasure of Fire island, releasing his power around the area striki even more of the stone pillars. Pikachu turned around to face the legendary bird of lightning and sent a jolt of electricity to him. Hidden in the bushes nearby a familiar trio watched as the relatively tiny bolts of electricity seemed ineffective and just didn't have the power needed for Zados to even feel what was hitting him.

" Tch, stupid little rodent, he clearly doesn't have enough power to even harm Zapdos." Jessie said with a sneer on her face.

" Right, but why dose it keep trying?" James asked befuddled as the three watched as Pikachu sent a couple more bolts to Zapdos.

" Those ain't attacks Jess, they are talking." Meowth said as they watched Zapdos turn to Pikachu before sending his own power to the little electric mouse.

" Then tell us. O, wise one what are they saying." Jessie said turning to the cat scratch Pokemon.

" Well Pikachu was asking what Zapdos was doing here, saying this is Moltres's territory. Zapdos just said that since Moltres flew the coup and now he is taking over. Um he also wants to know why that twerp smells like a ripe female, I never knew male humans could smell like the opposite gender." Meowth said finishing the electric conversation. Zapdos then gave one more fierce roar before taking off. Zapdos's take off was so powerful it pushed Ash and Pikachu to the ground and sent team rocket flying.

" We didn't even get to say our motto." Jessie said as she flew up into the sky.

" We didn't even get to be intimidating." James whined as he flew up as well.

" At least we were in da chapter, so shut up and let's do the next part." Meowth said right behind James.

" **Looks like team rockets blasting off again**." They screamed together as they flew off into the distance before flashing out of view. Turning around once more to leave Ash and Pikachu started to hear a low humming sound getting louder with each passing moment.

" Do you think that is why Zapdos left?" Ash asked as he looked down at Pikachu.

" Maybe, let's get back to the ship it could be coming this way I don't want to be here if it is." Pikachu said walking in step with Ash. The two then began an all out sprint for the boat to leave the island to begin the journey to the next one for the treasure there.

* * *

(Bridge of the collector's ship)

" Zapdos has been detected on approach." A computer generated female voice intoned.

" Ah yes my next prize comes to me' how nice." A man simply known as the collector said in a chair as he watched a holographic table with a simple multi square graph move as an elegantly designed Zapdos piece moved closer to his own ship's sophisticated piece." Prepare the cannons."

* * *

(outside the ship)

Multiple panels opened around the outside of the ship as cannons slide out and into position as the computer tracked the movements of the legendary bird that was now flying in an offensive pattern charging his electricity for attack.

Bringing back his wings stretching them to their limit Zapdos gave one powerful flap of his wings releasing over thousands of volts of electricity as he sent out a powerful thunder attack, when it did hit it was simply absorbed by an array of lightning rods. The cannons then began to fire, forcing Zapdos to flip out of the away before taking evasive actions swerving, dipping, diving and even momentarily stopping in place. After sevral minutes of evasive flying, three more objects were launched from the ship which began to chase Zapdos as he sped up and begun to discharge more attacks at these new targets all the while he continued to evade the cannon fire.

* * *

(with Ash)

As the young hero and his companions got closer to Electric island the sea got rougher, Ash shivered as he hugged Pikachu tightly. Before Ash could say anything a larg orange winged lizard landed on the deck of the ship causing it to rock slightly, Ash quickly turned around to see what had landed behind him. There stood charizard, Pigioet, Squirtle and Bulbasuar. Before Ash could say or do anything they took off once more as a large Pokemon crashed into the ship which was imediatly encompassed by several bands that shocked them before rising up into the sky taking both bird and boat up and then into a massive ship that was in the shape of a coin with what appeared to be pillars lining the inner edge of the airship with large propellers spinning atop them with a metal frame wraped around the outermost part lined with many more but smaller propellers.

* * *

(inside the collecto's ship)

"Attention, when catching Zapdos something more was obtained." The ship's AI reported.

" Oh really, well I'll just have to see this unexpected acquisition for myself then." The collector said.

* * *

(Treasury room of the collector's ship)

Two, three dimensional cages kept their prisoners floating in the air in one was Moltres the legendary fire bird, in the other was Zapdos and company.

" Ugh, were are we?" Ash asked out as he stood up but received no reply but a few grumbles as the others got up. Before a plan could be formed however a man walked in and started starring at them with a hand on his chin.

" Well now isn't this an interesting turn of events for my troubles. I am terribly sorry you all were brought along for the ride but I was only able to put a small a.i. system in my devices." The man said as he inspected Zapdos as well as the people and ship inside the electric cage.

" Does that mean you'll let us go?" Ash asked hesitantly hoping the guy would set them free.

" Oh no I can't do that. You will tell someone then that someone will tell ten more whom in turn will tell ten more each and soon I'll be swamped with people trying to get my collection, so no I won't be letting you go you'll be comfortable here I promise." The man said as he turned around and started to leave.

" Well that wasn't any help we'll just have to get out ourselves." Ash said, he put a hand to his chin and closed his eyes already deep in thought. After about a minute his eyes snapped open as he snapped his fingers." Got it or at least an idea, we'll try overloading it, since it is electric maybe it can't take an extremely large amounts of electricity also we might be able to use more than just electricity. Alright, Pikacu hit it with Thunder. Charizard your use Flamethrower and Pigeot use Gust, Squirtle use Water gun and Bulbasaur you use Razor leaf." Once he finished each command the respective Pokemon released it's attack, hitting the barrier and kicking up smoke. When the smoke from the last attack finally settled down they all saw it didn't do anything to the barrier.

" Try again but at the same time." Ash said and once again the five threw everything they had into their attacks but the only got more smoke. " Once more please and Zapdos could you lend us a hand with one of your own attacks and everyone hold it as long as you can." Ash said to all the Pokemon as well as asking Zapdos to help. When he only saw five attacks hitting the barrier he started to think Zapdos wasn't going to help but as he went to ask once more, another electric attack hit that was three times as big as Pikachu's Thunder which then combined with all the attacks at a single point where a little ball of power was now growing before it exploded and took out the barrier and dropped them to the floor. Getting up quickly Ash and the group look around the room they were in as Ash and the Pokemon went to get Moltres out Maren's eyes were caught by the stone pedestal that stood about as high as her waist as she started reading she soon realized that it was her people's legend.

" Hey Ash come look at this... **BOOM** " Maren started to say but was cut off by a tremendous explosion that sent smoke throughout the room before a loud shriek rang out as Moltres took flight before starting a fight with Zapdos. The relatively small room was not a good place for such and the wall which Zapdos was sent into easily crumbled from the impact and weight of the large bird, whom took the opportunity to get out into open air before retaliating with a Thonder bolt. Zapdos furiously released his power all around, striking indiscriminately the electricity hit several prop towers frying the motors keeping them going, as the spit, sputtered and smoked before dieing completely. The smoke acted as cover as Moltres used a Flamethrower attack through the smoke before flying out himself. The two massive birds truly lived up to their legend and titles as Titans, as they clashed together in the skies hitting both each other and the colossal ship. Burning and electrifying both sides doing damage to the propellers and hurting one another.

* * *

(control room)

" Warning, warning massive explosion detected in the treasury room. High probability that the items have escaped. Warning several propeller motors are offline the ship is losing flight stability." The A.I. droned out the new problems as the lights dimmed and red ones began to flash slowly." Warning, warning massive heat build up has caused several motors to explode, crash is now imminent, prepare for crash landing on Lightning island." The computer finished when nearly half of the propellers where hit. The regular lights completely shut off and the red emergency lights stopped flashing, staying lit up and brightened.

* * *

(Lightning island before the crash)

Misty, Melody, Borck, Tracey, Mewtwo and a floating, sleeping Pichu arrived on Lightning island.

" Are you sure Ash is going to be here I don't see any ships out on the water?" Misty asked as she placed a hand over her eyes as she looked out to sea. Everyone else except for Mewtwo and obviously Pichu whom was looking up and asleep respectively.

" _That is because you are looking in the wrong direction. Instead of looking out to sea you should be looking up."_ **BOOM** just as Mewtwo finished an echoing explosion blasted out from above. Everyone who was looking out to sea lifted their heads so fast they almost threw themselves on the ground with the motion. The explosion also woke Pichu up as they all watched a colossal ship started to sink beneath the clouds that were covering and hiding it from view. The group of six watched as the metal behemoth slowly descended from the cloud line and fall inland towards the center of the island.


	26. Chapter 26 race to Ice island

(near the lightning island shrine)

Through the smoking hole Ash, Pikachu, Maren, Squirtle and Bulbasaur ran out of the ship and down a ramp made from the ship itself followed by Charizard and Pigeot. They made it about half way before Maren tripped into Ash sending them both tumbling picking Squirtle up in the tumble then catching Bulbasaur then Pikachu making them tumble down the ramp like a living tumble weed. At the bottom and on the ground the group slowly extracted themselves from each other and stood up, dusting himself off Ash said. " Man I really don't want to do that again."

" Pi pika pika Pikachu, chaa./ No I don't either, oww." Pikachu replied. In front of them stood a little stone bird carved to resemble Zapdos with a clear yellow sphere inside it's open beak.

" Oh look there, the treasure of Lightning island." Ash said pointing across the clearing they crash landed in just as Moltres came crashing down on it smashing the stone bird and sending the treasure rolling across the clearing. Ash bent down picking up the orb then he brought it up to eye level and gazed into it as a mini lightning bolt began to glow and dance around inside.

" Alright let's get off this island." Ash said as he turned to Maren and placing the treasure in one of his pockets.

" That's great and all Ash but how, my boat is still inside that guy's airship." Maren said pointing at the airship for extra emphasis.

" True but with Charizard and Pigeot we can fly back to Shamuuti and get another boat or you could point me to Ice island where I can get the final treasure." Ash suggested with Pikachu nodding in agreement but before Maren could even utter a word someone else made their presence known.

" Hey Ash !" Misty called as she was followed by the rest of her group walking down a small dirt trail.

" Hey guys how'd you get here?" Ash asked as he put the now slightly glowing shpere in another pocket and walking to meet up with his friends the Pokemon right behind him with Maren.

" How do you think we got here? We used my boat, why'd you run off like that? We could have stayed and enjoyed the festivities but no you had to go off into the storm like some country bumbkin, now we're all saoked to the bone, I hope your happy mister." Melody said as she poked her finger at Ash getting more than a little heated at the end, ending up in his face. Pikachu did not take kindly to the aggressive girl, letting out sparks of electricity from his cheeks but before he could zap the Melody, Ash started rubbing the electric sack in his cheek to calm him down.

" You should really watch how you speak to him, Pikachu is very protective of Ash." Mewtwo said as he looked to Melody before looking to the sky watching as Moltres and Zapdos fight with each other. " We should get moving it will storm again soon with those two fighting."

* * *

(Shamuuti island)

As the group sailed closer the to island Misty noticed they weren't slowing down. " Um shouldn't we slow down to dock the boat."

" No time we're going straight to the shrine." Melody said.

" How do we do that? Can this ship fly?" Ash asked.

" If you know how." Melody replied as she reached for a handle next to the steering wheel and gave it a pull which released two more handles and the sails of the ship. Melody then took hold of them and pulled them out untill they were tight as the wind filled the sails pulling the ship out of the water and up the snow covered stone trail leading to the shrine on Shamuuti island, the threatening dark clouds in the skies began to snow as the temprature began to drop rapidly. Reaching the top quickly before sailing past the edge and dropping to the freezing sea below, just before crashing they were saved by a large Pokemon coming from below using the water and sending them back up. They quickly jumped off the ship before it went back over the cliffs edge. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Ash calmed his heartbeat he was greeted with the sight of three shines looking out to sea as well as sevreal stone pillars like the ones on Fire and Lightning island arranged in a circle around what appeared to be a stage with grooves all around and through it. As Ash gazed at the three shrines he noticed he could see the three Elemental islands and used them to place the treasures in their places.

" So your Ash." A deep and distinguishably male voice said from behind the duo. Jumping at the voice before spinning around Ash and Pikachu whom was on Ash's shoulder was met face to face with a Slowking." Your not exactly what I thought but then again there is no description just a name, looks like your missing a treasure the ritual won't work without it."

Stepping back Ash was more than a little un nerved by the sudden appearance of the psychic Pokemon. " Woah you talk just like team rocket's Meowth." Ash said.

" Ash now isn't the time we need to get to Ice island as soon as possible." Pikachu whispered in Ash's ear while tugging on Ash's hair lightly.

" Right but how, the ship is smashed and the sea is freezing rapidly, it will take time to travel the distance, time we don't have." Ash said as he peared over the edge of the cliff at the smoldering remains of Melody's boat. Before his eyes landed on a few parts of the ship. " That's it, we can use parts of Melody's ship and use it as a sled."

* * *

Down at the destroyed ship Ash started salvaging the parts he needed to create his makeshift sled tying his Pokemon friends to one another and then to one of the panels that hid the sails, jumping onto it Ash secured himself as best he could before giving the comand to run. Everything was going smoothly for the first few minutes as Charizard, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Pikachu raced across the frozen sea pulling Ash along for the ride. Lugia followed behind as the three clashing Titans flew flew overhead, protecting them as they ran, doing their best to avoid the different attacks as they strayed from their intended targets, most were stopped by Lugia but some would hit the ice covered sea cutting, melting and refreezing the water. Lugia after noticing how the other legends were getting closer to the chosen hero flew up charging into the three with a barrier driving them back and away from Ash but this just brought their attention onto him and with a combined effort the three sent Lugia crashing into and through the ice. Ash was calling out directions when even more attacks came raining down breaking the ice and throwing up a wall of water, upon seeing the wall Charizard quickly burnt the rope holding him to the others and the sled before fleeing the wave this caused said wave to topple Ash's sled before the water was frozen once again. Ash then took off on foot running as fast as he could followed by Pikachu as the others fled with Charizard.

* * *

(minutes ago elsewhere)

" This is bad, like end of the world bad." James said as he observed the legendary birds clashing. " And who is that Pokemon?" James finished pointing at a Pokemon that was mostly white with six dark blue stripes on his back as well as a couple on his face and extending back to his head giving him the appearance of wearing a crown, he had a long neck simular to Charizard and two large wings that looked like arms.

" So, what else is new, we're team rocket we make things bad." Jessie said.

" Not this bad Jess, da boss wants to rule the world not destroy it." Meowth said. The trio was then looking at the destroyed boat.

* * *

(with Ash and Pikachu)

" Ash it would be quicker if you transformed into a Pikachu." Pikachu said as he ran beside Ash.

" Maybe but I want to be me." Ash said flinching at the thought of changing again, this did not go unnoticed by Pikachu. Before the electric mouse could say anything they heard a loud VRRM sound coming up from behind and catching up with them fast. Looking back Ash and Pikachu were surprised to see team rocket on a makeshift fan boat also made from Melody's boat. Ash paniced turned and ran even harder, Pikachu quickly followed after using quick attack to keep up with Ash. Team rocket didn't slow down untill they were right beside Ash and Pikachu.

" Get on the raft twerp." Jessie screamed over the wind but Ash ignored her and kept running toward the island in the far distance. " Come on, I know we're the bad guys but we just want to rule the world not end it."

" What's the problem Jessie?" James asked also screaming over the roaring winds, Ash would have kept running but Pikachu tackled him into the boat.

" Hey, Pikachu what's the big idea?" Ash angerly asked.

" Pi pika chu, pika pi pikachu." Pikachu said.

" The rodent said we need help, they can help." Meowth quickly translated.

" I know but I don't trust anyone of you three. If you truly want to help just get me to that island." Ash said folding his arms and watching them.

" How rude we go all this way to help out and your going to act like it is our fault this is happening." Jessie said in a huff.

" What's with the icey reception?" Meowth asked as he got closer to Ash.

" You just stay away from me, you hear me." Ash demanded more than a little scared. Pikachu quickly piked up on Ash's mood and put the clues together, jumping in between Ash and Meowth letting his electricity come out. This stopped Meowth in his tracks and un nerved team rocket very much.

" Ok, ok I get your point, (sniff, sniff) but tell me why do you smell almost exactly like a damsel we had not that long ago?" Meowth said holding his hands up to show he isn't being threatening before smelling the air and asking his question. This of course was the wroong thing for Meowth to ask as it just served to piss Pikachu off as larger sparks began jumping around his body.

" I don't know what is going on but you better brace yourselves we're about to hit land it's going to get bumpy." James called from the back were he was steering the boat. Everyone that wasn't holding on to something grabbed onto the nearest thing. James was not not lieing for as soon as they started over the land the ride got rough as they rushed over the small snow covered beach and shot through the ice en-crusted trees quickly heading to the center of the island going through a short tunnel before coming out in a small clearing with the shrine at the opposite side from where they entered.


	27. Chapter 27 Icey chills and hidden caves

Quiclky getting out of the fan boat Ash ran over to the bird statue that held the last treasure he needed, grabbing the orb Ash pulled with all the might he could muster the orb came out with little difficulty causing Ash to fall back onto his butt. Dropping the orb on impact, it then rolled a little before it was picked up by Pikachu who had followed Ash only a few moments after Ash had reached half way across the clearing. Getting up wasn't easy as the ground was really the frozen surface of a pond covered in snow, Ash eventually got up after a few more falls but when he was up he dusted the snow off of him before getting the orb from Pikachu whom proceeded in climbing up Ash to his shoulder. Ash then ran for team rocket's boat but before he could get there a massive shadow appeared over the boat Jessie, James and Meowth scrambled to get out of the way. Crashing down on the boat was none other than Articuno who released an ice beam indiscriminately around the area narrowly missing the others in the clearing but sealing the area off from all but flyers trapping the humans and pokemon inside before taking off to return to the fight in the sky. Ash immediately ran over to where the entrance had een but was now just another ice wall.

" Forget it twerp there's no way b through there." Jessie said inspecting the wall for weak points but saw none.

" Aw man we were so close to." James whined petulantly.

" No I can't fail. Lugia,Misty, Brock,Tracey and everyone else in the world human and Pokemon alike are counting on me." Ash said looking for another way with Pikachu going around the other way to speed up the search before they met up at a wall that was slightly shorter than everywhere else. Climbing proved futile but Ash kept trying but with each failure he got more desperate.

" It seems to Meowth you can't stand being around us I wonder why dat is Meowth." Meowth said as he watched Ash climb up the wall only to slide back down." You really do remind me of that pussy we had awile ago, when your on all fours like that." He finished as Ash started to climb up once more only to freeze in place and started to sweat at the death glare he received from Pikachu.

" You know Meowth he dose kinda remind me of her but that is impossible he is human not a Pokemon." Jessie said as she also watched Ash fail at climbing the ice. Ash stopped climbing and turned around to confront the trio but before he could Lugia landed between them.

" Get on I will get you back to the shrine." Lugia said directly into their minds. Ash and Pikachu climbed onto the king of the sea but before Lugia could get more than a foot into the air team rocket latched onto Lugia's leg and was dragged into the air away from Ice island. In the air proved to be more dangerous than traveling on the frozen sea as the other legendary birds started attacking them as well as each other not caring who they hit as long as they were the last one flying. Articuno was using icey wind to keep Moltres from physically attack him, Moltres was using the heat he naturally produced to keep warm as he sent blasts of fire at all in his sights and no one wanted to come into contact with the living thunder bolt that was Zapdos as he used the friction from the air resistance to charge his electrical power to the max before sending out massive bolts out in all directions striking all around him. Lugia flew as fast as he could with three humans riding on him but with the extra drag caused by team rocket he couldn't get up to top speed a fact quickly realized by Jessie.

" We're slowing him down we're to heavy." Jessie said to her comrades.

" Let's try weight watchers." James said.

" It's to late for that." Jessie snapped.

" I heard it's never to lat as long as you stick with the program." Meowth called out.

" We have to let go." Jessie said.

" Let's not say goodbye." James said in a rare moment of seriousness.

" Lets say we're going to die." They all said together as the let go of Lugia's leg. " Looks like team rockets blasting off for good!" They continued as they fell from the sky towards the frozen surface below but moments before they hit the ice was melted by a hyper beam allowing the trio to splash down harmlessly into the sea. Unknown to Lugia, Ash, team rocket, Pikachu or any of the other Pokemon the airship was still quite operational and was opening up to send out one more capture cage. The target,Lugia, as he flew to evade fire, ice and lightning attacks he was only able to keep away for so long before the cage wrapped around him and began to electricute him causing him to wince in pain, slowing down for that fraction of a moment. Lugia was struck by a three pronged attack just after he sent a hyper beam of his own at the ship blowing it up further but the damage of the combined attacks was to much for him and literally blew him out of the sky with Ash and Pikachu still clinging onto him as he fell out of the sky slamming into the sea, as Lugia sank further into the depths of the sea he had one thought before his world went black. " I have failed." Ash luckily floated away from Lugia before the legendary Pokemon sank to far but not because he could but because the impact of the water was to much and knocked him out and if not for Pikachu he would have never made it back to the surface.

* * *

(at the shrine on Shamuuti island)

Misty and the rest were starting to get anxious as they waited for Ash and Pikachu to return. Pichu suddenly woke up and started crying. Misty being somewhat parental for the baby Pokemon tried everything she could think of to calm the little guy down soon all the humans were fussing over the tiny mouse. With all the humans distracted by Pichu's crying Mewtwo took off to find Ash as he felt an un-natural chill coming from the small piece of power in Ash's collar. It only took a few minutes for Mew two to find Ash as he and Pikachu floated side by side in the water, Pikachu and the collar acting as a beacon. Mewtwo then used his psychic power to pull both up and out of the water then he pulled the water out of Ash's lungs before inflating them with freash air then compressing them forcing the boy to breath several times as he brought them back to the shrine. By the time he arrived Ash was breathing on his own once more and awake.

" Ah Ash, do you have the final treasure." Slowking asked as the three set back down on the ground.

" Sure do Slowking." Ash said as he held out the glowing orb.

"You must be the one to place it, it won't work for me. Your the only one that can awaken it's power." Slowking said as he pointed to the shrines holding the other treasures or more specifically the empty shrine waiting to be filled. Ash turned and jogged to the shrine and placed the treasure of Ice island in the slot where it belonged. The shrines then glowed with the color of their respective treasures before a warm green water started flowing from them and through the grooves of the stage where Melody stood in wait for the moment when the stone pillars lite up with the same warm green color before she played her song. The song itself lasted several minutes and rang clear across the sea. The now two fighting birds halted their attacks as they heard the calming melody, even Articuno was still able to hear the song as it healed his body. The notes were so powerful the even penetrated the sea down to Lugia reviving him as well. As the green water finally over flowed into the sea the ice began to melt away rapidly. Lugia came back in a water spout before landing in front of Ash looking at him expectantly.

" What you really want me to ride you." Ash said not really believing a legendary would want togive him a simply nodded his head,Ash needed no more invitation than that and ran over to the king of the sea getting on his back along with Pikachu. Lugia took off quickly doing loop da loops, rolling in the air, doing barrel rolls even going under water for short periods of time. Lugia even used his power to bring up the massive current that ran all over the world even flying around as Ash rode he could feel Lugia's skin heating up and before he could ask if Lugia was alright, the king of the sea dived into the current taking Ash for the ride of his life then diving deep into the sea until he came upon an underwater cave where he landed in a small air bubble throwing Ash off with a shake of his body.

" There now we won't be disturbed there is something I want to explore." Lugia said before he was over top of Ash whom had crawled further back away from Lugia, he was now very frightened of the legend as he loomed ever closer, scenting the air as he did.

" Please stay back I don't know what your thinking but please just stay back." Ash begged. Sensing and hearing Ash's distress Pikachu jumped inbetween him and Lugia.

" He said stay back." Pikachu said with a growl and letting loose sparkss of electricity. Lugia only snorted before he stuck his head to Ash's torso pushing the boy agianst the wall of the cave. Taking in a deep breathe before moing back this action startled Ash and Pikachu released all the power he could at Lugia who's only reaction was to smack Pikachu into the wall the little mouse couldn't take the hit and slide down the wall, swirls in his eyes. Seeing his buddy and first Pokemon knocked out so easily sent him into a full panic. Lugia was once more on top of him.

" Your scent is very alluring to me I was able to control myself because of the crisis but now I need you personally." Lugia said lifting his upper body up off the ground revealing a foot long, rock hard dick. " Please it has been so long since I knew the intimate touch of another of my own kind, I can sense you can transforme. I promise yowon't become pregnant.


	28. Chapter 28 Legendary Pokemon need love

Ash was terrified by the giant rod he was presented with as it looked to be a mix between a cat, a dog and a horse's dick with the tip being flat with small soft hook looking spines all around the head and vains running all the way down and around the shaft running into a knot at the base. Lugia looked down with lust filled eyes.

(Lemon)

" I am sorry chosen one but I really need this, weather your a Lugia or not makes no differance to me." Lugia said inching his royal shaft closer as a drop of pre dribbled out and dropping right on Ash's chest.

" Please don't do this Lug-ACK, mphh." Ash tried pleading once more before the monster of a dick was shoved into his mouth. Lugia had taken Ash's refusal to transform as a sign that Ash wanted to be human while the great beast had his pleasure and took the opportunity to use the boy's throat, fucking him into the wall with Ash pinned in place Lugia took slow and shallow thrust getting deeper every few minutes. Ash was having a hard time breathing with Lugia's dick logged in his mouth and battering at his throat, when Lugia took a step back from the wall Ash was pulled along with the head of the dick stopping Lugia from pulling all the way out, pulling Ash with him away from the wall the boy now found himself laying on his stomach allowing Lugia to go deeper with each thrust going down the chosen one's throat and picking up speed. Ash was now having serious problems breathing as Lugia's dick stretched his throat out and blocked off his air ways. Before to long Lugia was slapping Ash in the mouth with his knot which had swollen to twice the size of the head, picking up speed Lugia really started to rut with the petite boy whom was now pinned under Lugia as the large Pokemon pounded away at Ash's face and with a great roar and a final thrust Lugia sank his shaft all the way into Ash's mouth forcing the knot past the boy's lips and teeth getting a pain filled grunt from Ash as his jaw was nearly dislocated to allow the knot into his mouth, inside his stomach Ash felt the hooks around Lugia's dick head harden before Lugia pulled back anchoring himself in Ash's stomach as his dick pulsed powerfully with each giant wad of seman being released, Ash could feel his stomach filling up at an alarming rate. By the time Lugia was able to remove himself from Ash's mouth the boy looked as if a basketball was inflated inside of his stomach. Shakily getting up on his hands and knees Ash vomited up what seemed like gallons of cum before his stomach was no longer the size of a basketball. Standing up though was a problem as Lugia was still over top of him, shuffling around and repositioning himself Lugia placed his body to where he was pointing at Ash's rear end. Lugia's eyes glowed momentarily and Ash's clothes disappeared leaving the boy as naked as the day he was born.

" Brace yourself chosen one for I am ready for the next round." Lugia said as he was slowly pushing against Ash's puckered hole. Ash started squirming around doing all he could to get out from underneath Lugia but the great beast just lowered himself down onto Ash's back once more pinning him down and in the puddle of cum, then Lugia started to push forward trying to get inside the relatively small boy, as he pushed pre-cum was being smeared all over Ash's tight ass lubricating the hole before Lugia started to grind his shaft around the puckered entrance. Ash made a desperate attempt to get out but that only succeeded in opening his hole for Lugia to shove his dick's head inside Ash's round, plump rump eliciting a scream from the boy as his hole was stretched out to the limit. After a couple of minutes Lugia began to sink into Ash until he was down to his knot taking sevral more minutes to slowly sink in so as not to hurt the boy. Ash was trying to get away but the weight of Lugia plus the pain of his ass being stretched out was to much for the boy to be able to do much more than wiggling around which only made Lugia's dick seem to be even bigger as the movement enticed the beast even more. Taking Ash's movements as a sign that the boy wanted more Lugia pulled all the way out to the head before sinking back in slowly as to not hurt the boy more than he already has. Before long Ash's cries of pain started to change into moans of pleasure as Lugia's vains massaged Ash's tender walls before the head bumped into his sweet spot and getting a cry of pure ecstasy. Lugia then shifted his weight and started to hit the same spot over and over again as he picked up speed, changing the angle of his thrusts to rub the spot as he went even further into Ash's ass. Ash was starting to feel really good as his own dick began to rise and leak copious amounts of pre-cum as Lugia massaged his prostate and before long Ash found himself moving with the legendary's cock loving the feeling of his prostate being rubbed and bumped moaning and groaning as he was being fucked in a very intimate way he never experienced being fucked in such a loving way as Lugia did everything in his knowledge to make Ash feel the love and pleasure. After several more minutes of fucking Ash into submission, Ash reached his climax and released several ropes of cum which mixed in with the puddle he had removed from his stomach, as he cummed his inner muscles clamped down on the cock still moving inside him and with one finale and forceful thrust Lugia sank his knot into Ash's rectum before exploding in pleasure himself, releasing his cum inside the boy and slamming him into the ground, Lugia then lightly laid down carefully as not to put his full weight onto the boy below him, as he continued to fire rope after rope of cum deep inside of the boy's stomach once again inflating it before closing his eyes to sleep. Ash was stuck in between feelings as his stomach swelled with cum, he had never loved being mated as much as he had but the pleasure was being overwritten with pain as his belly stretched more than it should be possible, he could still feel the massive knot inside his ass and the barbs lightly poking into him just past his prostate. Ash knew that if he moved those hooks would stab in and hold him there just as the knot, he was thankful Lugia didn't pull back and anchor them together more than the knot did as having Meowth's barbs digging into him was extremely painful and he didn't want to be shitting blood so he remained there basking in remembered pleasure trying to ignore the legendary Pokemon spooning him in it's sleep and still pumping cum into his already over stuffed stomach. Pikachu took this moment to finally wake up and started to get over to Ash hearing him groaning made his impressive shaft for a Pikachu, to harden as he made his way over to Ash seeing him inflated like he was pregnant with multiple eggs made Pikachu more excited as he loved seeing Ash fat with eggs.

" Hey Ash do you mind taking care of my little friend here." Pikachu said as he pointed at his dick which was now at full size. Ash was a bit startled by Pikachu's sudden request but looking down he saw what the mouse was talking about and his cheeks reddened with a heavy blush but still opened his mouth to pleasure his best buddy Pikachu. Pikachu needed no more invitation and quickly stuck his dick into Ash's gaping mouth and began to hump vigorously once Ash closed his lips around the shaft, it didn't take long for Pikachu to cum filling Ash's mouth with his spunk. Mewtwo took this moment to appear using teleport.

(end lemon)

* * *

( earlier with Mewtwo and company)

They all watched as the great Lugia flew off with Ash and Pikachu doing aerobatics in the sky before they started to hear the sounds of a helicopter as it got closer to them Brock was able to make out the faces of Ash's mother and Prof. Oak.

" Hey guys look." Brock said pointing to the helicopter in the sky. As the helicopter begun it's decent they started to panic. Delia was not looking happy as she scaned the area fot her little boy, not seeing him anywhere only deepened her worry she had thought he would be there with his friends. As soon as the helicopter did land she jumped out.

" Where is Ash, where is my son?" Delia ask/demanded as she looked around the area frantically searching for her son.

" We don't know Mrs. Ketchum. Lugia took off with him and we haven't seen him since. But we could... Hey where did Mewtwo go?" Brock said noticing that Mewtwo was gone as he turned to get the Pokemon to reveal where Lugia had taken Ash and Pikachu but he had disappeared.

" It's fine Delia, that Pokemon will make sure he is alright." prof. Oak said looking out to sea watching as the water current slowly sank back down into the water.

* * *

(With Ash)

Ash was finnally able to get up after Lugia turned over dragging his half flaccid cock out of the boy's rear with the movement even pulling Ash partially up with it, bringing him up to his knees. Standing up on shaky legs Ash tried to get over to his clothes but his knees were barley holding him straight and the moment he went to take a step he fell back down to his knees.

" Ohh my butt, Pikachu could you get my clothes for me please?" Ash asked turning to at the yellow rodent.

" OK, I can do that since your down again." Pikachu said as he scurried over to the pile of clothes, picking them up and walking back to Ash and presenting the garments to the boy he loved. Mewtwo waited patiently as Ash slowly got dressed, wincing as his sore tail was rubbed by the coarse fabric and his legs nearly buckled.

" _Alright Ash we need to get you back up topside so your mom can see you are alright."_ Mewtwo said grabbing Ash by his shoulders to steady the boy helping him to get dressed.

" Thanks Mewtwo I needed that." Ash said as he pulled his pants the rest of the way up his right leg before picking up his left and threading it through the legging, Ash was half dressed when the cave disappeared from his view to be replaced by his friends and family staring out to sea.

" Hey guys I'm back." Ash said awkwardly as he straightened his shirt before putting his jacket on to guard against the wind. Delia grabbed Ash in a fierce hug asking many questions rapidly not giving him the time to answer any as the two hugged Pichu climbed to Ash's shoulder before hugging the boy with all his might, this prompted a group hug as the sun began to sink below the horizon.


End file.
